¿Quien es ese chico?
by Safamantica
Summary: El equipo 7 y 8 fueron convocados juntos para una misión pero... ¿Quien es ese chico?¿ Por qué tiene el símbolo Uchiha?** - Hmpf, Soy Saikai ... ** - Te dije que no tocaras ese pergamino/ - Lo siento kaa-san*( Antes de los examenes chunnin, OVA:Caminos Cruzados versión SasuHina) Three-shot. Viaje Pasado-Futuro.
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama._

 _Three-Shot y un capítulo Bonus._

 **Género:** _Cómedia, Romance, Aventura, Fantasía, Familiar, lemon, Viaje al futuro/pasado._

 **Parejas:** _SasuHina y leve NaruSaku._

 **.**

 **.**

\- hablan -

~ piensan ~

 _*Flash Backs*_

 _" - fragmentos de recuerdos."_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La puerta de la habitación se abre lentamente.

La luz entra por la puerta medio abierta.

Él mira adentro, sonríe de lado.

Cauteloso entra y se acerca a la mesa del escritorio.

 _" - Es un pergamino peligroso con un poderoso jutsu, no lo toques. "_

\- Es un pergamino peligroso Blah Blah Blah - el chico repetía las palabras de su progenitor haciendo una cara de burla. Él sonrió de lado y agarró el pergamino, se detuvo antes de abrirlo.

 _" - No vayas a tocarlo, todavía no sabemos que clases de efecto tiene cuando se abre. Puede ser algo peligroso, así que no lo toques cariño."_

Él hizo una mueca, no le gustaba desobedecer a su madre.

\- Pero ella no se enojará si no lo sabe - murmuró sonriendo el chico. La curiosidad le ganó.

Abrió el pergamino.

Una fuerte luz lo cegó.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Amaneció.

Sasuke no había dormido.

Había tenido pesadillas con su familia, pero está noche fueron peores está noche no pudo siquiera cerrar los ojos.

\- ¡Hey Teme! - la voz de Naruto se escuchó mientras la puerta de su apartamento era abierta.

Sasuke aun estaba en la cama.

Naruto llegó a su cuarto.

\- KAKASHI-SENSEI NOS QUIERE EN LA TORRE HOKAGE ¡DATTEBAYO! - gritó animado el rubio.

Sakura llegó tras él y le golpeó la cabeza.

\- Deja de gritar Naruto - reprendió la pelirosa. Ella se paró junto al Uzumaki en la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke, miró al Uchiha aun en la cama y se sonrojó - Sa-Sasuke-kun Ohayo - saludó intercalando los ojos entre él y el suelo.

Sasuke suspiró.

Su día ya había empezado agitado.

Él sonrió imperceptible, esos dos tontos lograban hacerlo olvidar que estaba solo, aunque fuera temporalmente.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Golpes en la puerta.

\- Adelante - dijo el Sandaime.

\- ¿Mandaste llamar Hokage-sama? - preguntó el peliplata entrando, tras él entraron tres gennins.

\- ¿Es una misión? Espero que sea una misión ¡dattebayo! - dijo entrando animando el rubio

\- No seas escandaloso Naruto - dijo golpeando su cabeza la pelirosa.

\- ¡Auch! Sakura-chan ¿Qué hice? - preguntó sobando su cabeza Naruto. Sasuke que tenía las manos en los bolsillos rodó los ojos.

El Sandaime sonrió de lado.

\- Sí, los mandé llamar, y sí Naruto es una misión - confesó el Hokage.

\- ¡Sí! - celebró Naruto saltando.

\- Naruto te dije que no seas escandaloso - dijo Sakura fingiendo estar irritada.

 **Inner Sakura:** ¡Cha! Sí, es una misión, haré mi mejor y Sasuke-kun me felicitará, ¡Shannaro!

Sasuke seguía indiferente por fuera pero por dentro estaba determinado, tenía más una oportunidad para probar sus habilidades, había despertado su sharingan en la última misión.

\- Sé que falta algunas semanas para los exámenes chunnin pero es algo urgente - dijo serio el Hokage.

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos, Sasuke frunció el ceño, el rubio dejó de saltar y entrecerró los ojos aun sonriendo, tratando de pensar que podría ser la misión. Sakura se puso seria.

\- ¿De que se trata Hokage-sama? - preguntó el peliplata.

\- Espera, aun no han llegado... - dijo el anciano.

La puerta se abrió. Todos voltearon la mirada hacía la puerta.

\- Espera Kiba-kun, creo que deberías haber tocado - dijo la peliazul tratando de detener a su amigo. El castaño entró con las manos tras la cabeza sonriendo junto a su perrito.

\- ¡Ah! Ya estamos aquí Hokage, ¿tienes alguna misión para nosotros ? - preguntó el castaño animado mientras entraba.

Akamaru ladró en su cabeza.

\- Kiba ten un poco más de respeto - reprendió el Aburame entrando tras Hinata.

El equipo 8 había llegado.

Los recién llegados se detuvieron al ver que ya había un equipo en la sala del Hokage.

Hinata se sonrojó.

\- ¿Na-Naruto-kun? - dijo ella mirando sorprendida al rubio en la sala.

Naruto sonrió brillantemente.

\- Oe Hinata-chan, ¿también fueron llamados ? - preguntó el rubio sonriendo.

Hinata se sonrojó aun más.

Sasuke arqueó la ceja, aún no lograba creer que alguien en verdad estuviera enamorada del dobe.

\- Tch... - él se encogió de hombros, no era de su incumbencia los raros gustos de la heredera Hyuga, al menos no se estaba tirando sobre el como la otras chicas.

\- Presten atención - el Hokage llamó la atención de todos - Ahora que todos están aquí puedo decirles de que se trata - todos lo miraron con atención - Hemos recibido un mensaje de que un ciudadano fue secuestrado en la Aldea Inaho, su misión es buscar a Genmai.

[...]

 _Algunas horas después._

Los equipo se encontraban en las puertas de Konoha, esperando al atrasado Kakashi, que sería el único sensei en esa misión.

Hinata lanzaba miradas hacía el rubio mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

Kiba y Naruto discutían sobre un tema que a nadie le interesó.

Sakura miraba embobada al Uchiha.

~ Sasuke-kun es diferente a esos dos idiotas ~ pensaba la pelirosa con corazones en los ojos.

Sasuke y Shino suspiraron.

El Uchiha volvió a lanzar una mirada de reojo a la peliazul.

En serio, aún no lograba creer que alguien lo ignorara y estuviera enamorada del rubio perdedor.

Él se encogió de hombros más una vez, esperaba que la débil Hyuga no arruinara la misión por estar distraída con el dobe, el Uchiha frunció el ceño y miró a sus compañeros, tendría que preocuparse más en que sus compañeros y el perro escandaloso no arruinaran la misión con sus payasadas.

\- Tsk - él chasqueó la lengua y puso la mano en el bolsillo tratando de ignorar a todo los demás.

Kakashi llegó en ese momento.

\- Llegas tarde - dijeron todos a excepción de Shino y Hinata. El peliplata se rascó la cabeza.

\- Lo siento, lo siento tuve que ayudar a un niño que...

\- Corta la excusas Kakashi-sensei - dijo Sakura cruzando sus brazos.

Naruto asintió varias veces en concordancia con la pelirosa.

\- Bueno, ya estoy aquí, vamos - dijo el peliplata empezando a caminar, los ninjas suspiraron y luego lo siguieron, Kakashi no tenía remedio.

 **.**

 **.**

Él parpadeó.

\- ¿Donde estoy ? Tsk, esto me traerá problemas - murmuró haciendo una mueca asustada, no quería imaginar la cara de sus padres - Tengo que volver a casa antes que se den cuenta - dijo saltando por los árboles.

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¡Oh! Tus ojos son geniales Hinata-chan ¡dattebayo! - dijo admirado el rubio mientras Hinata tenía el byakugan activado, Hinata se sonrojó.

~ Naruto-kun me está halagando ~ pensó la peliazul ~ Tengo que esforzarme ~ pensó determinada.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al ver la determinación en los ojos de la Hyuga, no se veía nada mal con ese brillo en los ojos pero estar determinada por la felicitación de un chico como Naruto era una idiotez, Sasuke volteó la mirada tratando de ignorar cualquier pensamiento que no fuera la misión.

Hinata observaba los alrededores.

Kiba aun no podría seguir ni un rastro, tendría que llegar a la aldea y buscar una pertenencia con la fragancia de Genmai, Shino utilizaba sus insectos para buscar cualquier información necesaria.

Llegaron a la aldea Inaho, una villa situada en medio a un extenso bosque.

\- Ustedes deben ser los ninjas de Konoha - dijo el hijo de Genmai recibiéndolos exaltado - Pasen por favor - dijo el chico aprensivo.

[...]

El chico les explicó que su padre había sido secuestrado en las cercanías del centro del bosque, habían encontrado una pertenencia muy valiosa de Genmai en donde se lo vio por ultima vez, por lo que sospechaban que los habrían secuestrado, ya que su padre no desaparecería de la nada.

Él le entregó la pertenencia a Kiba para que memorizará la fragancia.

Ellos agradecieron la información y salieron en dirección al bosque.

\- No separaremos en tres grupos - sugirió Kakashi.

Los ninjas miraron a su sensei.

~ Espero que yo vaya con Sasuke-kun ~ pensaba la pelirosa ilusionada.

\- Sasuke tu irás con Shino - anunció Kakashi, le había parecido la mejor opción.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - preguntó Sakura desilusionada.

\- Tengo que dividir al equipo de rastreo en tres grupos Sakura, y solo tenemos tres personas que pueden rastrear - explicó el peliplata.

Sakura suspiró resignada.

\- Sakura tu irás con Hinata, y Kiba vendrá conmigo y Naruto -

Kiba y Naruto se fruncieron el ceño, Sakura y Hinata se sonrieron suavemente.

~ Bueno al menos caí con Hinata-chan ~ pensó contenta la pelirosa, creía que era mejor que haber caído con los otros dos escandalosos.

Ellos se dividieron.

 **.**

 **.**

El chico sintió una presencia conocida a los lejos.

\- Quizás deba investigar antes de volver a casa - murmuró sonriendo de lado.

Siguió saltando en dirección a la presencia, era un chico muy curioso.

 **.**

 **.**

Kiba y Akamaru olfatearon una fragancia similar a la pertenencia de Genmai.

\- ¿También lo sientes Akamaru? - preguntó mirando a su perro, él ladró en afirmación - ¡Genial! - dijo sonriendo de lado satisfecho.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Encontraron algo? - preguntó Naruto esperanzado. Kiba asintió.

\- Kakashi-sensei - llamó el castaño - Encontramos un rastro - avisó el Inuzuka.

Kakashi asintó en reconocimiento

\- Genial, sigamos el rastro y esperemos que los demás equipos los encuentren también - dijo el peliplata.

Los dos asintieron

\- Yosh, veamos quien llega más rápido - dijo el rubio empezando a correr. Kiba parpadeó y luego lo pasó.

\- Soy más rápido que tú, además ¿cómo pretendes ir por el camino sin que yo te guíe?, ¡Idiota! - provocó el castaño.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

Los dos empezaron a discutir otra vez, Kakashi suspiró agotado mientras los seguía.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke y Shino congeniaban, quizás porque ambos eran serios y callados, hablaban solamente lo necesario.

Los insectos de Shino sintieron un peligro.

Venían del lugar donde estaba el equipo de Kakashi.

\- Regresemos por el otro lado, mis insectos notan una anomalía. - dijo volteándose y yendo por el otro lado sin esperar para ver si Sasuke lo seguía.

Sasuke no lo siguió.

Ni siquiera lo había oído.

Se había olvidado completamente de la presencia del Aburame, él siguió saltando en los árboles decidido a terminar rápidamente con la misión.

Minutos después el Uchiha parpadeó, ¿no venía con alguien? ¿Donde estaba el Aburame?

Él miró a todos lados.

~¿Pero qué demonios...? ~ el pelinegro frunció el ceño.

Estaba perdido en medio al bosque.

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata caminaba con el byakugan activado a toda potencia.

Sakura la miró atentamente, los ojos de ella eran realmente geniales pero...

\- ¿En verdad no te preocupas por la anti-estética de usar el byakugan? - preguntó curiosa la pelirosa.

Las dos iban caminado lado a lado, Hinata desactivó el byakugan y parpadeó.

Ella inclinó la cabeza confusa.

¿Por qué se preocuparía con la estética si el byakugan era un doujutsu de su clan?

Sakura parpadeó, miró maravillada la tierna expresión que ponía la peliazul.

\- Hinata-chan eres ¡tan tierna! - dijo abrazándola de repente Sakura, Hinata se sonrojó levemente.

\- Espera Sakura-chan, me sofocas - dijo con una mueca la peliazul, luego sintió una presencia desconocida y parpadeó.

La peliazul empujó a Sakura lejos y saltó hacía atrás , la Haruno la miró confundida.

Un shinobi cayó justo donde estaban las chicas segundos antes.

Él se puso de pie, Hinata no lo había notado acercarse antes porque había desactivado el byakugan.

\- Heeee, yo que quería atraparlas desprevenidas para terminar luego con esto - el shinobi se encogió de hombros - Oh, bueno, tendré que hacerlo a la antigua, ¡chicos! - él llamó y decenas de ninjas aparecieron en los árboles.

Estaban rodeadas.

Las chicas fruncieron el ceño.

\- ¡Byakugan!

 **.**

 **.**

Kiba olfateó y frunció el ceño.

\- Ahí muchos olores, me están confundiendo, ¿puedes diferenciarlos Akamaru? - Akamaru negó con la cabeza. - Tch... - él castaño chasqueó la lengua.

\- ¿Has perdido el rastro? - preguntó el rubio.

\- Cállate, no perdí el rastro, sólo... bueno, hay muchos olores por estás partes...- dijo con las mejillas algo sonrojadas y los brazos cruzados.

Naruto lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y sonriendo.

\- Admite que perdiste el rastro.

Kiba gruño.

Kakashi suspiró otra vez agotado.

Akamaru olfateó algo, el perro ladró.

\- ¿Lo encontraste? - preguntó Kiba al notar oír su ladrido, el perro asintió - Yahooo , vamos, tenemos algo - gritó el castaño. Todos lo siguieron, metros de distancia encontraron a un hombre tirado en el suelo.

Era Genmai.

Los ninjas jadearon y alarmados se acercaron al hombre caído.

Naruto y Kiba sonrieron.

\- Lo encontramos - corrieron rápidamente hasta Genmai, celebrando haber terminado la misión.

Pero la celebración no duró mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Esperen! - Kakashi sintió algo raro, no tenía un buen presentimiento pero no los detuvo a tiempo, cuando los chicos tocaron a Genmai fueron atrapados en un jutsu.

Habían caído en el Fuijutsu trampa.

 **.**

 **.**

Un grito.

Parecía de dolor.

Dos pelinegros en direcciones opuestas tuvieron la atención llamada, ellos fruncieron el ceño.

Y corrieron hacía donde provenía el grito.

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata se paró frente Sakura rápidamente cuando esta fue herida en la parte detrás de su hombro. Le habían lanzado agujas ninjas.

\- Sakura-chan, corre, si es posible ve por ayuda - gritó la peliazul, no quería ver como Sakura resultara más herida.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

\- No te dejaré sola, pelearemos lado a lado Hinata-chan - dijo determinada sacándose las agujas del hombro, su visión se puso algo borrosa.

~ Oh ¡no! Están envenenados ~ pensó la ojijade, tratando de mantenerse en pie al lado de Hinata.

La pelirosa lanzó las afiladas y largas agujas con fuerza, tratando de acertar algún enemigo, ellos simplemente desviaron.

Hinata no tuvo tiempo de refutar.

\- Puño Suave - dijo atacando al ninja que se les acercaba. El shinobi hizo una mueca de dolor mientras su puntos eran cerrados en el estómago.

Sakura esquivó un ataque del shinobi frente a ella, sacó un kunai de su bolsillo y con él desvió la trayectoria de un kunai enemigo pero su vista volvió a ponerse borrosa, Sakura cayó.

\- ¡Sakura-chan! - Hinata gritó su nombre y se puso cerca de la pelirosa de forma protectora.

Sasuke llegó justó a tiempo de ver a su compañera desmayada y a la peliazul atacando determinada a cualquier que se acercará a la pelirosa.

Hinata fue enviada lejos de una patada de Sakura, la peliazul hizo una mueca de dolor y gritó, cayó lejos en el suelo, algunos shinobis atraparon a Sakura, los restantes se acercaron a la Hyuga que se levantaba con dificultad, Sasuke tenía que pensar rápido.

Hinata estaba más cerca.

Un moreno llegó del otro lado justo en el momento que un enemigo se acercó a la peliazul.

~ No puede ser, ¿ Ella es...? ~ pensó el recién llegado.

\- ¡Sharingan! - dijeron dos personas en simultaneo.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos cuando Sasuke apareció frente a ella con un kunai en manos y el sharingan activado listo para atacar al shinobi que se acercaba, pero no fue Sasuke quien atacó al shinobi.

Los dos abrieron los ojos como platos y el tiempo pareció detenerse unos instantes cuando un chico pelinegro con los ojos rojos apareció pateando al shinobi en la nuca y enviándolo de cara al suelo.

\- _Nadie lastima a mi madre_ \- murmuró bajo el chico apretando los dientes mientras lo enviaba al suelo.

El pelinegro misterioso se paró en el suelo y miró a los ninjas de Konoha, que lo miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos, él también abrió los ojos sorprendido.

~ ¡Madre mía! mí padre me matará cuando sepa donde vine a parar ~ pensó asustado el moreno.

Sasuke contuvo el aliento.

El chico tenía el sharingan y el símbolo Uchiha en la ropa.

\- ¿Cómo es que tie...? - Sasuke no notó que un enemigo se acercaba.

\- ¡Cuidado! - gritó la peliazul, ella se paró frente a los aturdidos chicos - Puño Suave - dijo saliendo de su aturdimiento inicial y atacando al agresor.

Los chicos parpadearon.

El moreno misterioso miró maravillado a la peliazul que los defendía, sonrió como un niño y se puso a pelear a su lado.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, no tenía tiempo de pensar, en estos momentos estaban en peligro.

Se unió a los dos.

\- Jutsu Bola de Fuego - gritaron en unísono los morenos, de sus bocas salieron una gran y abrasadora bola de fuego direccionada a los shinobis, los enemigos retrocedieron un poco.

Sasuke jadeó.

~ ¿Qué Demonios...? ~ pensó aturdido.

\- ¿Quien eres? - gruño Sasuke - ¿Porque tienes el símbolo Uchiha? - preguntó alterado golpeando a otro shinobi en el estómago. Sasuke tenía muchas preguntas en mente, demasiadas como para poder decirlas de una sola vez.

El chico lo miró de reojo.

Su padre definitivamente lo mataría, ni hablar de su madre, ¿entonces porqué no aprovechar?

El chico dio una fuerte patada en la barbilla de un shinobi enviándolo hacía atrás, el hombre escupió sangre mientras caía al suelo de espaldas.

\- Hmpf... ¡Soy Saikai Uchiha! - dijo parando en una pose imponente el pelinegro.

Hinata y Sasuke jadearon.

\- No es posible, todos los Uchihas están... - Sasuke no pudo terminar la frase pero Hinata pensó lo mismo que él.

Saikai miró de reojo al pelinegro alterado.

Él suspiró, había venido en una época difícil.

\- Pues soy un Uchiha, lo creas o no - contestó Saikai.

Sasuke tragó grueso. No podía ser verdad. Saltó frente a él, lo agarró por la camisa con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡No hay forma de que seas un Uchiha! ¡Todos están muertos! - gritó Sasuke. Saikai se zafó del agarre de Sasuke y lo defendió de un shinobi que quería aprovechar la distracción de los dos.

~ En verdad era muy volátil ~ pensó el Saikai.

Sasuke se agachó y le dio una rastreara a un shinobi enemigo.

\- ¡Responde! - ordenó el Uchiha - ¿Cómo es que sigues vivo después de la masacre? ¿Cómo nunca supe de ti, Itachi no te mató? - preguntó exigente.

Saikai parpadeó.

~ Mi hermano menor no me mataría, aunque le pique la cabeza muchas veces, ¡ah! No espera...se refiere al tío ~ pensó Saikai analizando la situación.

Hinata los miraba de reojo mientras esquivaba un ataque en un momento a otro una kama* unida a una cadena la cortó en la pierna.

Ella dejó escapar un grito de dolor y sorpresa.

Los morenos la miraron alarmados.

\- ¡Hyuga! - gritó alarmado Sasuke.

\- Kaa... digo Hinata - corrigió Saikai.

Hinata saltó hacía atrás como pudo para afastarse de los shinobis y cayó cerca de los dos morenos.

\- ¿Estás bien ka...Hinata ? - preguntó poniéndose frente a ella de forma protectora.

~ Es raro llamar a kaa-san por su nombre ~ pensó el moreno.

Sasuke y Hinata parpadearon.

¿Cómo sabía su nombre? Y otra cosa aun más importante, ¿Porqué tenía la bandana de Konoha? Jamás lo habían visto en la academia.

Hinata asintió recomponiéndose pero vaciló un instante pisando en falso, Sasuke la sostuvo.

Hinata lo miró sorprendida. Él siquiera la miró.

~ Son demasiados ~ pensaba el moreno. ~ Demonios tienen a Sakura, ¿Cómo estarán los demás?, Maldición... ~ pensaba en todo a una velocidad impresionante olvidando de soltar a la Hyuga que sostenía.

\- Etto... Sasuke-kun ya puedes soltarme - dijo aprensiva la peliazul. Sasuke parpadeó, estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos.

La pierna de ella no había sufrido tanto, además un ninja tiene que saber aguantar el dolor hasta que la batalla termine.

Saikai golpeó a un shinobi enviándolo lejos.

Un enemigo con guantes de garras se le acercó por la espalda y lo rasguñó desde el hombro hasta el final de la cintura, Saikai soltó una mueca de dolor, se volteó y golpeó con el codo al agresor.

Hinata miró alarmada al recién llegado.

Sasuke frunció el ceño había ese chico que decía ser un Uchiha y tenía todas las características de uno, Sasuke soltó a la Hyuga.

\- Quédate atrás Hyuga - ordenó el Uchiha poniéndose en posición.

Hinata hizo una mueca, estaba acostumbrada a que pensaran que ella era débil.

La kama que hirió a Hinata se acercó a los dos peligrosamente, obligando a Sasuke y Hinata a saltar hacía atrás. Los dos se dividieron automáticamente, Sasuke saltó hacía arriba y cayó justo atrás del dueño de la kama, lo pateó en la espalda, desvió a otro agresor que se acercaba, con su sharingan tenía la ventaja de poder leer sus movimientos pero a los pocos, los enemigos iban creciendo.

Hinata se inclinó hacía atrás desviando los shurikens que venían en su dirección, ella volvió a posición.

\- Ocho Trigramas 32 dos palmas - gritó Hinata cerrando los flujos de chakra del enemigo.

El 32 palmas era una variación que ella había hecho del jutsu original 64 palmas.

Cada segundo los tres seguían peleando determinados a no rendirse, aunque salieran con más y más heridas.

\- Creo que ya los debilitamos lo suficiente, el jefe lo quiere en su máximo potencial no podemos herirlo tanto aún, desde el inicio se ve algo lento - dijo uno de los shinobis al líder del grupo.

\- Tenemos a un rehén, ¡retirada por ahora! - ordenó el líder.

Los shinobis retrocedieron completamente listos para irse.

Hinata los vio alarmada.

\- Tenemos que ir tras Sakura-chan - dijo viendo como se llevaban a la pelirosa. Hinata estaba herida y debilitada, pero no podía dejar que se llevaran a una amiga.

Sasuke pensaba lo mismo pero...¿Serían capaces de recuperar a Sakura con tantos Shinobis? Apenas podían mantenerse en pie.

¡No! un Uchiha no retrocedía asustado, él recuperaría a su compañera, aunque a veces fuera una molesta fastidiosa, era su amiga aunque Sasuke no lo admitiera en voz alta.

Saikai miró de reojo a la versión pequeña de su madre.

\- Yo iré tras ella, ustedes quédense aquí recuperando sus heridas - dijo Saikai preocupado al ver a Hinata fatigada y Sasuke parecía aun demasiado alterado con su aparición.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Estás loco? ¿Acaso piensas que puedes tú solos con ellos? - gruñó Sasuke.

Saikai sonrió de lado.

\- Bueno, soy más fuerte que tú - contestó confiado y cruzando sus brazos de forma arrogante.

Sasuke apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño.

¿De donde había aparecido semejante Uchiha?

Hinata frunció el ceño.

\- Tiene razón, debemos ir todos juntos Saikai-kun - dijo la peliazul preocupada, por alguna razón sentía una conexión y un instinto de protección parecido al que tenía con su hermana hacia ese chico.

Saikai se sonrojó levemente mirando a Hinata.

Hace mucho que no entrenaba con su madre o con su padre, y así podría tener el gusto de sentirse más fuerte que su padre.

Hinata parpadeó cuando Saikai se arrodilló de espaldas a ella.

\- Sube, estás muy herida yo te llevaré y llegaremos mas rápido - dijo determinando el chico.

Hinata se sonrojó levemente.

Ella negó varias veces con la cabeza y con las manos.

\- Estoy bien, puedo seguir yo sola - dijo la chica. Realmente no había sido nada el roce en su pierna, aunque estaba fatigada por el continuo uso de chakra, pero él tenía una herida en la espalda.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

\- Yo te llevaré - dijo Sasuke sorprendiendo a Hinata.

\- ¿Eh? - ella parpadeó, ¿Había oído bien?

Saikai frunció el ceño, parece que en ninguna época dejaría de competir con su padre por la atención de su madre.

Sasuke frunció el ceño hacia el misterioso Uchiha.

Sasuke no confiaba en él, no había forma de que jamás halla oído hablar de otro superviviente de la masacre, tendría que ser un farsante, pero ¿cómo tenía el sharingan y la banda ninja de Konoha?

Saikai se levantó y encaró a la miniatura de su padre.

\- Estás más herido ¡yo la llevaré! - declaró autoritario Saikai.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos.

\- Puedo aguantarla - aseguró - Ademas siquiera respondiste las preguntas, ¿Cómo voy a saber que no eres un farsante y que podemos confiar en ti? - gruñó el Uchiha.

Saikai hizo una mueca, su padre no se las dejaría fácil.

Tenía que inventar una excusa, no podía decir de donde venía.

Hinata los miraba alarmada.

\- Soy un Uchiha mejorado - dijo el pelinegro - Vengo de un mundo paralelo.

Los dos parpadearon.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? No esperas que nos creamos eso ¿verdad? - gruñó irritado, ¿acaso le veía cara de idiota?

\- Ca-cálmate Sasuke-kun - dijo alarmada la peliazul acercándose a ellos.

\- No me digas que me calme, tú no lo entenderías, él no está diciendo que pertenece a tu clan - dijo enfurecido hacia la Hyuga.

Hinata lo miró asustada.

Saikai frunció el ceño.

\- No le grites - dijo también irritado - También soy un Hyuga - explicó el pelinegro tratando de amenizar la furia de su volátil padre.

Los dos jadearon.

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

Ese chico estaba loco.

\- Sí claro, ¿ vas decirme que viniste de otro mundo otra vez? - preguntó cruzando sus brazos y sonriendo burlón.

Saikai apretó los dientes, él tenía una personalidad parecida a su padre cuando pequeño.

\- Byakugan - dijo y sus ojos se volvieron blancos con venas alrededor.

Los otros dos dieron un paso atrás sorprendidos.

\- ¿Cómo...? - preguntaron en voz alta los dos sorprendidos.

\- Byaku-sharingan - dijo y en sus ojos claros se volvieron un poco mas oscuros y adquirieron aspas negras, una en cada ojo.

Sasuke se puso completamente frente a Hinata de forma protectora.

\- ¿Qué demonios eres? - preguntó algo asustado y sorprendido.

Jamás habían oído de ese tipo de híbrido.

Saikai miró con el ego inflado su padre. Jamás había imaginado poder verlo impresionado por su poder.

\- Te dije que vengo de un mundo paralelo - dijo tratando de seguir con su excusa - Donde los Uchihas y los Hyugas están aliados, mis padres son un Uchiha y una Hyuga - dijo el pelinegro.

Sasuke y Hinata cruzaron miradas.

Los dos voltearon hacia otro lado la mirada rápidamente.

Hinata se sonrojó fuertemente.

Sasuke lo hizo imperceptiblemente

~ No, eso no podría ser posible ~ pensaron en simultaneo.

Saikai sonrió de lado, ver a su padre avergonzado no tenía precio.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

~ No hay forma que eso pase ni en otro universo, ¿verdad?...entonces ¿ de quien es hijo? ~ trató de idealizar una teoría.

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos.

Un pequeño brillo de esperanza se instaló en sus ojos. Si había otros Uchihas había la posibilidad de que en un mundo paralelo su familia no estuviera muerta.

\- ¿En tu universo hay más Uchihas? - preguntó serio pero Hinata y Saikai pudieron notar su ilusión.

Un pequeño aprieto se instaló en el pecho de Saikai, sabía muy bien porque su padre estaba así.

Hinata miró entristecida al Uchiha, tanta gente siempre lo rodeaba pero en el fondo él aun se sentía solo, si no fuera por Naruto y Sakura seguramente sería peor.

\- Los hay - dijo Saikai con algo de melancolía.

Los había pero no eran los Uchihas que Sasuke conocía.

El corazón de Sasuke latió fuertemente pero antes de poder preguntar algo Saikai lo interrumpió.

\- Tenemos que rescatar a la pelirosa - dijo serio. Ellos habían tenido demasiadas preguntas y aun las tenían pero Sakura había sido secuestrada, no podían seguir charlando, al menos habían "descansado" algo y su chakra estaba más estable que antes aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de su estado psicológico - Los ayudaré y luego buscaré la forma de volver a mí mundo - dijo Saikai.

Saikai abrió los ojos como platos cuando su mini madre activó el byakugan y su mini padre activó el sharigan, los dos pasaron a lado de él dándole la espalda empezando a caminar, Saikai se volteó hacia ellos, los dos se detuvieron y lo miraron de reojo.

\- Cuando rescatemos a Sakura-chan... - dijo determinada Hinata.

-... Te ayudaremos - declaró Sasuke.

Los dos siquiera pararon para pensar en que están completando la frase el uno de otro.

Sasuke tenía muchas cosas en mente como por ejemplo, si lo que decía era verdad, si había realmente ese mundo donde Hyugas y Uchihas que se casaran, o que quizás sólo quizás su familia estuviera viva en ese mundo, no sería mala idea ayudar a ese chico y quizás tener la oportunidad de ver a su familia. Suena algo triste tener que recurrir a ese tipo de esperanzas para tener unos segundos con su familia antes de tener que cumplir con su venganza, porque él no huiría para otro mundo, él era un vengador ahora y vengaría la muerte de su familia en este mundo.

Hinata también tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, salvaría a su amiga y lo ayudaría con su problema, no entendía por qué creía que decía la verdad, o porque sentía esa necesidad de protegerlo, aunque no fuera tan fuerte como para hacerlo, o porque sentía esa conexión como si fuera un familiar. Pero no importaba, cuando Hinata se ponía determinada a hacer algo ella se esforzaba hasta cumplirlo y ahora su misión era rescatar a Sakura y ayudar a Saikai.

Saikai lentamente abrió una sonrisa de lado, parece que no importaba la época, sus padres siempre actuaban determinados a ayudarlo y protegerlo.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos cuando Saikai la levantó al estilo princesa, Sasuke los miró sorprendido.

Saikai sonrió como un niño a la versión pequeña de su madre.

\- Yo te llevaré, aun no estás totalmente recuperada - dijo protector el Uchiha-Hyuga.

Antes siquiera de poder sonrojarse o decir algo Hinata no estaba más en los brazos de Saikai.

Saikai la buscó y la encontró en los brazos de Sasuke que lo miraba serio y algo desconfiado.

Sasuke con la mirada le avisó que él la llevaría, ya que aún no podía confiar plenamente en ese chico, podría ser que todo fuera una invención, no entendía porque ese chico parecía acercarse tanto a la Hyuga, o porque sabía su nombre, pero había la posibilidad de que fuera alguien con la intención de secuestrar a la heredera, por eso no se confiaría demasiado.

Hinata se sonrojó a más no poder.

\- Pu-pu-puedo ir yo-yo sola - dijo alterada la mareada chica. - Tú-tú también estás herido Sa-sasuke-kun - trató Hinata.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Insinúas que no tengo la fuerza suficiente Hyuga? - preguntó asustando a la chica.

Saikai suspiró, su padre era un orgulloso.

~ Demasiado cerca, demasiado cerca ~ pensó la peliazul.

Ella negó con la cabeza varías veces.

\- No-no quise decir eso - dijo como un corderito asustado - Solo digo que puedo ir yo sola, mis heridas no fueron graves - dijo la chica aprensiva.

\- Hmpf - Sasuke bufó, luego dejó a la chica en el suelo.

Hinata suspiró agradecida, generalmente solo tartamudeaba y se sonrojaba cerca de Naruto, pero el Uchiha le daba un poco de miedo como para lograr discutir con él.

\- ¿Estás segura? - preguntó Saikai ladeando la cabeza.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, ese chico era un arrogante pero con Hinata actuaba como si fuera un hermano mayor queriendo proteger a su hermanita o niño que quería proteger a su madre.

Hinata abrió lentamente una de sus suaves y tranquilizantes sonrisas.

\- Estoy bien Saikai-kun - declaró la chica. Saikai sonrió como un niño otra vez con las mejillas algo sonrojadas, adoraba a su madre.

Nadie notó el diminuto rubor que se instaló en la mejilla de Sasuke, que miraba asombrado a Hinata.

No sabía que la Hyuga podía dar ese tipo de sonrisas.

\- Vamos - dijo Sasuke ignorando esa sensación y empezando a caminar. Ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo - Tenemos que encontrar al equipo de Kakashi y a Shino - declaró.

Los otros dos asintieron determinados y lo siguieron.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Shino miró atrás.

El Aburame suspiró, Sasuke no lo había seguido.

Él abrió los ojos como platos, sus insectos acababa de informar peligro con el equipo de Kakashi, Shino apresuró el paso.

 **.**

 **.**

\- Chidori - Kakashi trató de liberarlos con su técnica pero no daba resultado.

\- Maldición ¿cómo saldremos de aquí? - preguntó el rubio, Kiba estaba igual de alterado que él.

Kakashi frunció el ceño, ya no se le ocurría más ninguna técnica.

A los lejos avistó el acercamiento de Shino por los árboles.

\- ¡Shino! - gritó esperanzado Kiba - ¡Sí! que bueno que viniste amigo - dijo exageradamente el castaño, su perro ladró.

\- Shino, ¿Cómo sabías que estábamos en problemas? - preguntó Naruto - ¿ Y el Teme donde está? - preguntó mirando a todo los lados.

\- Mis insectos me avisaron, perdí a Sasuke cuando vine para acá - explicó breve el Aburame.

Shino analizó la trampa.

¿Cómo haría para sacarlos de ahí?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

\- Byakugan - gritaron los dos en simultaneo mientras saltaban por los árboles.

Desde atrás Sasuke miró al extraño chico, jamás en su vida había soñado con ver un poseedor de sharingan poder cambiar sus ojos a un byakugan.

Aún tenía muchas preguntas en su mente.

Saikai estaba contento, jamás había tenido una misión junto a sus padres, esperaba pelear al lado de su padre solo cuando se uniera a la policía de Konoha y su madre había dejado el mundo ninja para cuidarlos, solo peleaba para entrenarlo, entonces era algo inédito pelear al lado de su madre, aunque en este momento su madre era más joven que él.

Hinata lo tomaba todo con calma, era sorprendente el ver a un Uchiha con el byakugan y más sorprendente ver un Byaku-Sharingan pero por alguna razón no le parecía extraño, unos cuantos minutos al lado de ese chico y ya se llevaban bien.

Hinata miró a los alrededores, aun no veía a los enemigos cerca.

Saikai tampoco lo hacía, el cruzó miradas con su madre, Hinata le sonrió suavemente para luego volver a concentrarse en el camino.

Saikai sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas, miró a su madre luego miró el camino, luego a su madre. Él estaba muy contento, realmente hacía tiempo que no la tenía solo para él, él era el mayor de cuatro hijos, _sí_ , cuatro, tenía siempre que compartir a su madre con sus hermanitos y si no era con ellos era con...

Sasuke se puso en medio de ellos y miró de reojo a Saikai como si advirtiera algo, después miró otra vez al camino.

Saikai frunció el ceño.

 _...Su padre._

Si no era los hermanos, era su padre, Saikai buscaba impresionar a su madre y sobrepasar a su padre.

Gentil **como** su madre **más** poderoso que su padre. Esa era la meta de Saikai Uchiha.

Sasuke aun no entendía que era lo que ese chico tenía con la Hyuga, y más aun no entendía que era lo que tenía con él, Saikai miraba como si él fuera un rival, no que eso lo molestará en realidad, pero era algo raro tener a un Uchiha a su lado otra vez, aunque fuera un Uchiha algo diferente, se sentía bien en el fondo.

A los pocos la visión de Sasuke se puso algo borrosa.

Los efectos de no haber dormido y pelear en ese estado, estaban actuando sobre él.

Él vaciló al pisar en la rama, su cuerpo amenazó con caer.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando Saikai lo sostuvo poniendo su brazo alrededor de el hombro de él, evitando que cayera.

Saikai siquiera lo miró, estaba inexpresivo pero por dentro algo preocupado, Hinata se detuvo al verlos, ella parpadeó.

\- No has dormido ¿verdad? - Saikai podía imaginar el porque, había notado que de vez en cuando los ojos de Sasuke parecían pesar pero él evitaba cerrarlos a toda costa, Saikai sabía que su padre tenía pesadillas cuando adolescente y podía imaginar que ese era el motivo de las reacciones de su cuerpo.

Sasuke lo miró sorprendido,luego frunció el ceño y se alejó recomponiéndose.

\- No te importa - dijo reacio Sasuke.

~ Siempre tan orgulloso ~ pensó Saikai y suspiró internamente.

\- Sí lo hace - declaró Saikai. Los otros dos lo miraron sorprendidos. Saikai se sonrojó levemente, lo había dejado escapar - Di-Digo si estás en esas condiciones serás un estorbo en la pelea, debes descansar - dijo cruzando sus brazos.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

Hinata ladeó la cabeza, por alguna razón creía que no decía la verdad.

\- ¿Qué dices? - gruñó el Uchiha agarrándolo por la camisa. Saikai no cambió su expresión pero por dentro estaba asustado.

~ Oh maldición me matará ~ pensó asustado Saikai.

Hinata los miró alarmada.

\- Es-espera Sasuke-kun creo que tiene razón - dijo aprensiva. Sasuke la miró irritado.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo entre dientes Sasuke.

Hinata se asustó.

\- Quie-quiero decir que tiene razón en que de-debemos descansar, no que vayas a ser un estorbo, to-todos estamos debilitados - dijo Hinata apresurada moviendo las manos frenéticamente. - Yo-yo aun no me recuperé totalmente y Saikai-kun también re-resultó muy herido - trató de explicarse. En realidad Hinata no se preocupaba con su heridas, sino con las de ellos aunque ella estuvo peleando por más tiempo y también estaba cansada.

Sasuke aflojó el agarré de la camisa de Saikai, luego analizó el local.

\- Nos detendremos en aquel lugar - dijo mirando hacia lo lejos y saltando del árbol en dirección al suelo.

Saikai y Hinata suspiraron aliviado.

~ Los ángeles te bendigan kaa-san ~pensó Saikai aliviado.

Los dos saltaron hacia abajo.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura abrió los ojos.

¿Donde estaba?

\- ¡Oh! ¡estás despierta! - dijo una voz entrando por la puerta.

Sakura se levantó de golpe y alarmada de la cama donde estaba.

\- ¿Qui-quien eres ? - preguntó asustada la pelirosa.

Él se encogió de hombros.

\- No te preocupes, no te haré daño, tú no eres el objetivo - confesó el misterioso hombre.

Sakura parpadeó.

Él hombre sonrió perversamente.

\- Nuestro objetivo es probar las habilidades de Sasuke Uchiha. Por eso te trajimos aquí como rehén. Él vendrá a nosotros.

Sakura perdió el aliento.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata miró atentamente al rostro de Saikai, luego miró a Sasuke, los dos era muy parecidos, no había duda para ella de que Saikai era un Uchiha pero no tenía rasgos Hyuga a no ser el byakugan.

Hinata frunció el ceño después de mucho analizar a Saikai.

Saikai abrió los ojos como platos cuando su mini-madre lo obligó a sentarse en el suelo, muy sorprendido como para poder reaccionar, Hinata se puso de rodillas frente al moreno ahora sentado.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, él había ido al lago cercano a mojarse el rostro, una forma de tratar de seguir despierto, se detuvo y cruzó sus brazos entrecerrando los ojos a la escena con la cual se encontró al llegar.

¿Qué pretendía la Hyuga?

\- ¿Qué...? - Saikai no tuvo tiempo de preguntar cuando Hinata le empezó a pasar ungüento en las heridas de su rostro.

~ ¡Oh! Era eso ~ las mejillas de Saikai se sonrojaron mientras el sonreía como un niño otra vez al notar el porque de las acciones de su madre.

\- ¡Gracias! - dijo el pelinegro mientras ella le pasaba el ungüento por el rostro.

Hinata apenas había seguido un impulso.

Ella se sonrojó, no era de las que imponían las cosas a los demás, normalmente ella solo ofrecería el ungüento y esperaría que el otro aceptará pero verlo herido la hizo sentir como cuando Hanabi se lastimaba y ella rápidamente la ponía sentada para tratar sus heridas.

\- Yo-yo lo siento, no haber preguntado antes si... etto... - dijo aprensiva, temía en realidad haberlo enojado, aunque el chico no parecía enojado.

Saikai negó con la cabeza.

\- No te preocupes - dijo sonriendo suavemente haciendo que Hinata parpadeará y luego le correspondiera con unas de sus suaves sonrisas.

Sasuke parpadeó mientra los veía.

Las sonrisas de los dos era iguales.

Saikai que era atendido miró de reojo a su padre, sonrió de lado y le mostró la lengua mientras Hinata no miraba, ella estaba agarrando más ungüento.

~ ¿Peró que demonios? ~ pensó Sasuke mirando sorprendido al chico que le mostraba la lengua. Sasuke frunció el ceño ~ ¿Acaso es un niño? ~

\- ¡Oe Hyuga! - Sasuke llamó la atención de la peliazul que volvía a pasar la pomada en el rostro de Saikai. Ella lo miró confundida - No deberías ir curando a gente que apenas conoces, no sabes si podemos confiar en él - dijo Sasuke acercándose y mirando directamente a Saikai.

\- Él nos está ayudando Sasuke-kun - respondió Hinata algo cohibida - Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer - dijo volviendo a concentrarse en las heridas.

Saikai sonrió victorioso.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y se encogió de hombros. Ese chico se le ponía cada vez más sospechoso, ¿porqué le sonreía como si hubiera ganado una batalla?

Hinata ignoraba los pensamientos de los dos Uchihas.

\- Es un bonito nombre el que tienes - dijo Hinata hacia Saikai.

Saikai parpadeó.

Ella sonrió melancólica.

\- Se lee como "Recomienzo" o "Nueva Oportunidad" - explicó la peliazul - Tus padres deben de quererte mucho para pensar eso de ti, seguramente les diste un bello recomienzo a sus vidas - dijo dándole una de sus suaves sonrisas.

Saikai sonrió contento.

 _*Flash-Back*_

 _\- Kaa-san, ¿Cuándo llega otou-san? - preguntó un niño de dos años sentando en el regazo de su madre._

 _Los dos estaban sentados en el porche de la casa Uchiha mirando los copos de nieve empezando a caer._

 _La mujer sonrió comprensiva a su pequeño._

 _\- No estoy segura cariño - dijo la mayor._

 _El pequeño hizo una carita triste._

 _\- ¿Y si no vuelve? y. . .¿ y si no nos quiere más? - dijo moviendo sus piernitas._

 _Ella le sobo el pelo._

 _\- ¿Sabes que significa tu nombre? - preguntó la mujer a su hijo._

 _El pequeño que tenía pequeñas lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, negó con la cabeza._

 _\- Significa Recomienzo o Nueva oportunidad - explicó la mayor - Y eso es lo que tú eres para nosotros Saikai-kun, fuiste nuestra oportunidad de tener algo por lo cual seguir adelante. Bueno eso y el amor que sentimos el uno por el otro - dijo soltando una risa angelical - Así que no te preocupes, tu padre volverá - aseguró la mayor._

 _Saikai asintió esperando que fuera verdad._

 _Y realmente lo fue, su padre volvió semanas después, recibiéndolos con un abrazo muy apretado, los había extrañado demasiado._

 _*Fin Flash Back*_

Sasuke notó la mirada algo perdida de Saikai, él también pensó que era un buen nombre, debía ser por que él también quería tener un recomienzo en su vida, ahora destruida por su hermano mayor.

Sasuke apretó las manos al recordar a su hermano.

Saikai parpadeó unos segundos, por dentro sonrió perversamente.

\- Ka...Hinata - llamó el chico haciendo una señal para que se acercará a él, Hinata lo miró curiosa y hizo lo ordenado.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al ver a Saikai susurrando algo en el oído de Hinata, frunció aun más cuando ésta se sonrojó.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

\- No-no creo que sea una buena idea Saikai-kun - susurró aprensiva la peliazul.

Saikai sonrió.

\- No te preocupes tiene cara de malo por fuera pero es solo un gatito con piel de león - respondió bajito para que Sasuke no los oyera.

~ Bueno, al menos con kaa-san a veces se comporta como un gatito ~ pensó Saikai.

Aunque Saikai no imaginaba que otras veces se comportaba como una fiera salvaje, no es algo que los niños quieran saber de sus padres obviamente.

Sasuke los miró curioso por saber que hablaban.

Hinata asintió vacilante.

En un parpadeo Saikai estaba al lado de Sasuke.

\- ¿Pero qué...? - no pudo terminar su frase, Saikai lo sentó en el suelo, sentándose atrás de él mientras lo sostenía de los brazos. Sasuke frunció el ceño - ¿Qué demonios haces? - preguntó el pelinegro listo para levantarse, pero Saikai lo sostenía fuertemente.

\- Sólo relájate viejo - dijo Saikai.

Sasuke contrajo el ojo, ¿a quien le decía viejo? Se notaba que tenían la misma edad.

\- Etto... Lo-lo si-siento Sasuke-kun - dijo aprensiva la Hyuga llamando su atención mientras se arrodillaba frente a él.

Sasuke volteó la mirada hacía ella, abrió los ojos sorprendido.

~ ¿Pero qué... ? ~

Por alguna razón no definida su corazón dio un salto cuando Hinata empezó a pasar la pomada por su rostro. Ella tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho, estaba muy asustada por como reaccionaría el Uchiha, esperaba que Saikai no aflojará el agarre.

Sasuke aun estaba aturdido, entonces era eso que tramaban los dos. Sasuke desvió la mirada del rostro delicado de la chica frente a él, sus mejillas habían adquirido un leve rubor.

Saikai miraba todo riendo perversamente por dentro, sí, ver a su padre avergonzado y sin palabras no tenía precio.

Hinata agarró más pomada, Sasuke aprovechó para voltear la cabeza hacia el pelinegro tras él, y le mostró la lengua.

Saikai se petrificó.

Saikai no había esperado eso, él y su padre siempre lo hacían cuando competían el uno con el otro por la atención de su madre o por quien se quedaba con el último tomate, no esperaba que el mini-Sasuke entendiera el desafío.

Sasuke no lo había entendido en realidad, sólo sintió las necesidad de responder a lo que Saikai había hecho antes cuando era atendido por Hinata, había sido un simple impulso, aunque ahora se sentía como un niño en el fondo se sintió algo contento, realmente era mucho tiempo que no tenía a otro Uchiha cerca.

Hinata parpadeó ligeramente confundida cuando al volver a poner ungüento en Sasuke, vio como Saikai estaba paralizado tras él, que sonría de lado algo victorioso, aunque Sasuke no sabía de que se sentía victorioso, pensaba que quizás era por haber dejado al otro paralizado como una piedra.

Ella se encogió de hombros y volvió a tratar al herido.

Después de unos minutos terminó.

\- Creo que deberías pasar en nuestras espaldas - sugirió Saikai, su espada ardía un poco por los cortes que había recibido, y imaginaba que su mini-padre no estaba en mejor condición.

Hinata se sonrojó automáticamente.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, ¿y ahora que pretendía éste?

\- Yo -yo cre-creo que será mejor que lo ha-hagan ustedes - dijo ella dejando el ungüento en el suelo y saliendo apresurada en dirección al lago, no quería seguir imaginando a dos apuestos Uchihas con el torso desnudo, aunque uno de ellos la alteraría más que el otro.

Saikai parpadeó confundido con el reaccionar de su madre.

Era común que su madre le pasará ungüento en la espalda de ellos después de los entrenamientos.

~ ¡Oh! Es verdad, ellos todavía no están juntos ~ el pelinegro se pegó mentalmente por su desliz, había dejado a su madre avergonzada.

Él se encogió de hombros, se levantó del suelo y se quitó la ropa de encima.

Sasuke arqueó la ceja.

\- ¿En verdad esperas que te lo pase? - preguntó Sasuke sarcástico, jamás lo haría, se levantó del suelo.

Saikai hizo una mueca.

\- ¿Tiene que ser siempre tan difícil lidiar contigo viejo? - preguntó Saikai suspirando, era como tener una versión algo más seria de él.

\- ¿A quien demonios le dices viejo? Tenemos la misma edad - declaró Sasuke.

Saikai se encogió de hombros.

\- Es sólo una manera de decir - dijo y parpadeó al verse lado a lado con su mini-padre - ¡Hee! Soy más alto que tú - dijo sonriendo arrogante.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

~ Este chico ~

Era como tener una versión más arrogante de él.

Quizás así se sentía Naruto cuando él lo provocaba.

Saikai se dio vuelta, sacándose la camisa con el emblema Uchiha.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido, Saikai tenía las heridas desde el hombro hasta el final de la cintura, era un tanto superficial pero era una muy grande herida.

Sasuke suspiró, agarró la botella de agua y tiró toda el agua sobre la espalda del chico.

Saikai abrió los ojos como platos.

\- Friooo - murmuró él, volteó la cabeza irritado hacía su padre - ¿Qué te pasa viejo? - dijo con el ceño fruncido, Saikai abrió los ojos como platos aturdido cuando Sasuke empezó a pasar un trapo por sobre toda la herida secando y limpiando la sangre seca que había quedado, Sasuke no se explicó, tenía la expresión imperturbable, Saikai se sonrojó de una mejilla - Tsk... Podrías haber avisado - dijo levemente avergonzado.

Sasuke seguía sin decir nada, sólo limpiando la herida.

Saikai entrecerró los ojos hacia el trapo que estaba usando, no era un trapo, era una camisa, mas bien su camisa.

\- Oe, ¿esas es mi camisa? - preguntó desconfiado.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

\- No iba a usar la mía obviamente, además tienes tres camisa y yo solo una - dijo sonriendo de lado. Había usado la única que no tenía el símbolo Uchiha.

El ojo de Saikai se contrajo.

\- Eres un bastardo - gritó.

Sasuke sólo miró hacia otro lado aun sonriendo, lo admitía interiormente, se estaba volviendo divertido irritar a ese chico.

Hinata parpadeó en el lago, juraba haber oído un grito.

En los árboles dos personas miraban a los Uchihas de una distancia segura.

\- ¿Debemos atacarlos? - preguntó la mujer. El otro negó con la cabeza.

\- Es mejor si se recuperan, el jefe quiere ver como es su máximo potencial, no sirve si está debilitado - explicó.

\- ¿Cuándo lo atraeremos hacia la guarida entonces? - preguntó.

\- Pronto, muy pronto - dijo antes de desaparecer, la mujer lo siguió.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Shino aun analizaba la trampa.

¿Qué insectos podía usar para contrarrestar ese jutsu?

No tuvo tiempo de pensarlo, sus insectos le advirtieron un peligro inminente .

Shinobis enemigos se acercaron.

\- Cuidado Shino - gritaron los tres que estaban dentro de la trampa.

Shino se volteó y saltó hacía al lado a tiempo de esquivar a una gran hacha.

\- Idiota, no es para que lo mates - gritó el castaño al lado del pelinegro dueño del hacha.

\- Sabía que lo esquivaría - dijo serio.

No, en realidad no lo sabía.

\- Eso no te lo crees ni tu mismo - gritó exagerado su compañero.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros y saltó en dirección a su hacha, Shino se puso en posición.

El pelinegro agarró el hacha.

\- Sólo hagamos nuestro trabajo de una vez Tanken - dijo levantando el hacha negra clavada en el suelo.

Tanken saltó del árbol y sonrió.

\- A las ordenes, Suru - respondió el castaño.

Shino frunció el ceño, eran dos contra uno.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¿Qué has dijo? Te desafió a repetirlo - dijo Sasuke atrás de Saikai y con el brazo completamente alrededor de su cuello, Saikai luchaba por aire.

\- Eres un debilucho comparado conmigo - provocó Saikai negando a rendirse, el ojo de Sasuke se contrajo, él apretó más el brazo del cuello de Saikai.

\- Fuiste tú que se quejó como una niño cuando te pase el ungüento en la herida - dijo el Uchiha entre dientes.

\- Eso no significa nada, estaba ardiendo, no quiere decir que no soy más fuerte que tú - se esforzó en decir Saikai.

Hinata llegaba justo en ese momento.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos, alarmada por ver a Sasuke ahorcando a Saikai, sin esperar ni un segundo ella arrancó a Saikai de los brazos de Sasuke, los dos la miraron sorprendidos.

\- No lo hagas Sa... - ella no terminó de decir, sólo ahora que estaba cerca de ellos paró para notar que Sasuke estaba sin camisa.

Hinata se sonrojó.

Saikai sostuvo a su mini-madre antes que ella cayera al suelo desmayada.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, si hubiera sido otra chica, no sólo se habría voluntariado a pasar la pomada en su cuerpo además se habría desmayado de la emoción, no desmayado por ser demasiado avergonzada para ver a un chico sin camisa.

A Sasuke le pareció algo tierno la inocencia de la chica, pero jamás lo admitiría a nadie.

Saikai suspiró, parece que no importaba la época, a su padre siempre le encantaría ver a su madre desmayándose de la vergüenza.

Saikai puso a su mini-madre recostada en un gran tronco caído.

Saikai miró al cielo, él entrecerró los ojos. Sasuke siguió su mirada y lo imitó.

~Se avecina una tormenta ~pensaron en simultaneo.

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente.

Saikai sacudía su camisa, él miró con el ceño fruncido la camisa rasgada por el ataque del shinobi, cuando volviera a su época no tendría como pedirle a su madre que lo cociera, ella preguntaría que había pasado.

Espera... su madre también estaba ahí con él.

Hinata mal había despertado totalmente y Saikai ya estaba frente a ella, él usaba apenas una camisa de rejilla negra, (que había aprovechado mientras Hinata dormía para poder lavarla y secarla) parecida a la que ella usaba por bajo la chamarra.

\- Ka...Hinata, ¿Puedes cocer esto?, onegai - pidió educado Saikai, Sasuke estaba sentado sobre el enorme árbol caído, miró hacía abajo y saltó al lado de Saikai, al ver que Hinata se había despertado.

Hinata evitó mirar a Sasuke, no quería recordarlo sin camisa.

Maldición, _lo recordó._

Ella se sonrojó y se levantó apresurada dirigiéndose a su mochila.

\- E-Espera voy a ver si-si tengo algo para hacerlo - dijo Hinata tratando de alejarse. Sasuke arqueó la ceja, había notado que ella estaba evitando mirarlo.

Saikai sonrió agradecido.

~ Genial, menos un problema ~ pensó Saikai aliviado.

Hinata parpadeó, al abrir su mochila.

\- Tengo onigiris - pensó en voz alta la peliazul al ver la caja de bento en su mochila, se había olvidado completamente, Hinata se sonrojó levemente al ver que también había traído ramen instantáneo aparte de las comidas favoritas de sus compañeros.

Sasuke y Saikai miraron automáticamente a la peliazul.

\- ¿Son con okaka* o tomate? - preguntó Saikai como si leyera los pensamientos de Sasuke.

Sasuke lo miró sorprendido, también eran los favoritos de él.

Hinata los miró, no se había dado cuenta que había hablado en voz alta, ella se sonrojó y miró otra vez a su mochila.

\- Ah- Bu-bueno algunos lo son - respondió Hinata, no tuvo tiempo de preparar demasiados o de pensar de que sabor los haría solamente agarró lo primero que tenía en la heladera, que casualmente fueron tomates, okakas y atún.

Los ojos de de los dos brillaron levemente, sus estómagos gruñeron en simultaneo, no habían comido en todo el día. Ellos se sonrojaron ligeramente.

Hinata escuchó el ruido proveniente de sus panzas y rió algo divertida.

 **Tum tum.**

Sasuke sintió como otra vez su corazón daba un salto.

\- ¿Qué tal si lo comemos?, también tengo algo para arreglar tu camisa Saikai-kun - dijo ella sonriendo maternal sin saberlo.

Sasuke sintió como su mejilla se calentaba un poco más, no sabía que le pasaba, en cambio Saikai sonrió como un niño más una vez mientras se acercaba a su mini-madre.

~ En serio, eres un ángel madre ~ pensó agradecido el pelinegro.

\- Gracias - dijo agarrando un onigiri y sentándose al lado de su madre, que apoyó su espalda en el árbol caído mientras se proponía a arreglar la camisa rasgada.

Hinata parpadeó cuando Sasuke se sentó al otro lado de ella. Lentamente ella abrió una sonrisa y le ofreció un onigiri, Sasuke la miró solamente de reojo, no quería que notará el leve rubor que tenía en su mejilla.

Cuando dio una mordida en el onigiri Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos, estaba delicioso, realmente muy sabroso, dio más una mordida gustoso.

Saikai comía los suyos contento.

\- Cocinas tan rico - se le escapó mientra sonreía como un gato contento.

Hinata lo miró sorprendida dejando de cocer (ella siempre traía ese kit, un habito que adquirió al tener que ayudar siempre a las ropas de Kiba que se rasgaban después que él hacía el Gatsuga, que aún no dominaba completamente).

\- ¿Cómo sabes que las hice yo? - preguntó la peliazul.

Sasuke los miró sorprendido de reojo, miró otra vez al onigiri en su mano, ¿ lo había hecho ella? ¿ Que acaso no tenía cocineros en el clan Hyuga? ¿Por qué la heredera cocinaba entonces?

Saikai se alarmó.

~ Maldición ~ pensó alarmado Saikai.

\- Ima-imagine que habías sido tú - contestó apresurado - ¿Acaso me equivoque? - preguntó esquivando la mirada.

Sasuke se encogía de hombros a la conversación volviendo a comer.

~ Realmente cocina bien ~ pensó el Uchiha.

Hinata sólo le sonrió.

\- No, realmente los hice yo, arigato - agradeció el halago y volvió a cocer encogiéndose de hombros, Saikai sonrió aliviado por dentro.

[...]

Después de minutos Hinata sonrió al ver su trabajo terminado, ella parpadeó al sentir un peso en su hombro.

La peliazul sonrió al ver que Saikai acabó dormido después de comer, ella tenía la misma sensación de cuando veía a su hermana dormida en su regazo, algo cálido y tierno en el corazón.

En su otro hombro sintió un peso adicional también.

~ ¿Eh? ~ parpadeó confundida y giró la cabeza.

Ella miró sorprendida, se sonrojó levemente al ver que Sasuke también se había dormido.

Sasuke hace un tiempo venía luchando contra el sueño, no quería tener un ataque de pesadillas y mostrarse vulnerable frente a alguien, pero acabó rendido ante el cansancio, la verdad que el aroma dulce que tenía la Hyuga lo estaba tranquilizando hasta el punto que se dejó caer dormido.

Hinata seguía sonrojada y con enormes ganas de sacarlo pero no podía hacerle eso, se notaba que estaba cansado, ella suspiró resignada a su lado amable, ese lado que siempre ganaba.

Ella no estaba cansada, ya se había recuperado de la fatiga por la pelea, su chakra estaba estable y sus heridas tratadas.

\- Byakugan - susurró tratando de no despertar a los pelinegros.

Analizó los alrededores. No había enemigos cerca, lo desactivó.

Por el momento ella resguardaría el sueño de esos dos Uchihas.

Agarró un onigiri que quedó y empezó a comer tranquila y sonriendo suavemente, en sus hombros los dos Uchihas parecían en completa calma.

 _Sasuke no tuvo pesadillas esa vez._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okaka:** se utiliza normalmente como relleno de las bolas de arroz o de como relleno sobre el arroz blanco en los obentos, o en casa.

 **Kama:** es un arma de la isla de Okinawa usada en el arte marcial de las armas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

\- Ese no es Sasuke, no hay problema si muere - dijo Suru sin expresión.

Su compañero castaño miro detenidamente al Aburame.

\- Oh, tienes razón, creo que no hay problema entonces - dijo sonriendo sádico y poniéndose en posición.

Shino entrecerró los ojos.

Rápidamente ordenó a sus insectos atacar, Suru esquivó los insectos y movió su gran hacha en aire.

Shino creo un grueso muro con los insectos, estos lo protegían mientras él saltaba hacía atrás, miró a sus compañeros atrapados.

Necesitaba sacarlos de alguna forma.

Shino vio alarmado como sus insectos eran pulverizados por el hacha ahora cubierta de chakra.

Tanken se acercó a él con sus dagas en manos, Shino levanto el brazo usándolo de escudo, golpeó el brazo del castaño y lo pateo en el estómago enviándolo metros hacía atrás. Tanken hizo una mueca, los insectos lo cubrieron, envió chakra a sus dagas y por el resto de su cuerpo quemando a los insectos.

Shino tuvo una idea al ver eso, se puso en guardia baja frente a la barrera donde estaban sus compañeros.

Él apostaría todo en eso, el taijustu no era su fuerte tampoco era muy rápido era mejor en el ataque a distancia.

Los enemigos saltaron en su dirección con las armas bañadas en chakra que actuaba ahora como un corrosivo.

Shino convirtió su cuerpo completamente en insectos que se esparcieron por varios lados.

Los shinobis enemigos abrieron los ojos como platos mientras veían como sus armas rompían la barrera que ellos mismos habían creado.

Habían sido engañados fácilmente.

Tanken se apresuró en atacar a Kakashi que era el más fuerte los otros eran sólo niños.

El peliplata frunció en ceño, saltó pero antes de poder activar su sharingan y atacar a los enemigos Suru lo atrapó en otro Fuijutsu trampa, había venido preparados por si el Hatake escapaba, su jefe les había informado de lo peligroso que podía ser.

\- Suéltenlo _´tteba_ \- gritó Naruto haciendo decenas de clones.

\- Gatsuga - gritó Kiba atacando a los enemigos junto a Akamaru.

Shino volvió a la normalidad enviando a insectos por bajo de su manga.

Los enemigos fruncieron el ceño.

Ahora ellos eran la minoría.

Gotas finas de lluvia empezaron a caer del cielo.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Una gota fría cayo en su rostro.

Frunció el ceño.

Más una gota cayo, lentamente abrió los ojos.

\- Finalmente despiertas viejo - dijo una voz burlona.

Sasuke abre los ojos completamente, lo primero que ve es el delicado rostro dormiente de la Hyuga. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana.

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta que estaba acostado en el regazo de la Hyuga, él se sentó abruptamente.

¿Cómo había parado ahí?

Saikai sonríe de lado divertido.

Sí, había sido obra de Saikai.

 _*Flash Back*_

 _Saikai abrió los ojos y bostezó._

 _Él se levantó de donde estaba apoyado y parpadeó._

 _Miro a su mini madre que lo miraba curiosa. Ella sonrió._

 _\- Veo que te has despertado - dijo amablemente la ojiperla._

 _Saikai se sonrojó._

 _\- Lo siento, usarte como apoyo - dijo rascándose la cabeza algo avergonzado, él parpadeó. ¿Ese era su mini padre durmiendo tranquilamente en el hombro de Hinata? Hinata se dio de su mirada hacia Sasuke que estaba en su hombro y se sonrojó._

 _\- Bueno...etto... Parece que estaba muy cansado y bueno... etto...- ella murmuraba mirando a todas partes apenada._

 _Saikai sonrió divertido por dentro._

 _\- Hinata - llamó el pelinegro, ella dejó de hablar y lo miró curiosa - Sharingan - dijo el pelinegro_

 _Saikai la atrapó en un genjutsu haciéndola dormir, él era un genio con los genjutsus realmente era difícil salir de una de sus ilusiónes, sus ojos mutados tenían cualquier habilidad más fuerte que las de los ojos originales._

 _De esa forma también ayudaría a Hinata que no había dormido en toda la noche._

 _Se levantó y sin despertar a su mini-padre, lo puso en el regazo de Hinata._

 _Adoraría ver como se reaccionaría cuando notará donde había dormido._

 _Sasuke gruñó levemente sobresaltándolo, él dio un paso atrás con miedo de que se despertará pero fue falsa alarma Sasuke sólo se acomodó mejor en el regazo de la Hyuga._

 _Saikai arqueó la ceja._

 _~ Parece muy relajado... Oh bueno, tengo que asegurarme de que voy a nacer obviamente ~ pensó riendo divertido._

 _* Fin del Flash Back*_

Las finas gotas empezaban a caer.

\- ¿Tuviste un buen sueño? Parecías un gatito ronroneando de tan relajado - dijo sonriendo de lado Saikai.

Un leve rubor se instaló en las mejillas de Sasuke mientras fruncía en ceño.

\- No digas estupideces - gruñó levantándose del suelo.

Saikai alzó las manos inocente.

\- Sólo digo la verdad, si quieres despierto a Hinata para que lo confirmé - sugirió Saikai.

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos y lo agarró de la camisa.

\- Ni una palabra sobre esto - ordenó el avergonzado e irritado Uchiha.

\- ¿Heee? está bien, está bien, no tengo a nadie a quien decirle de cualquier forma - dijo aún sonriendo superior - Aunque te veía muy tierno con esa pequeña sonrisa mientras dormías - provocó Saikai.

Sasuke activó su sharingan.

Era definitivo, mataría a ese Uchiha.

Saikai no lo había resistido, aunque ahora estaba en peligro en las manos de su padre.

\- Mhn ~ - un murmullo llamó la atención de los Uchihas. Hinata se frotó el ojo algo adormilada, las gotas finas de lluvia la habían despertado.

Sasuke se perdió en sus movimientos.

~ Tierna ~ no pudo evitar pensar.

Sasuke frunció el ceño por sus pensamientos, cuando ella los miró aturdida ladeando la cabeza él volteó la mirada a otro lado.

Saikai miró a su mini-padre de reojo y se inclinó un poco hacía él.

\- Pensaste que es tierna ¿verdad? Se te nota en toda tu cara - susurró Saikai burlón.

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos. Saikai se liberó sonriendo de su agarre y saltó hacía atrás cuando Sasuke trató de golpearlo.

Saikai sonreía burlón desviando los golpes irritados de Sasuke.

Sí, lo mataría esta vez.

Hinata que aún estaba algo dormida se despertó completamente y los vio alarmada.

En el momento que Sasuke lograría acertar a Saikai algo se puso delante de él.

Saikai y Sasuke abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y el tiempo pareció ir más lento cuando Hinata se puso enfrente de él recibiendo el golpe en la mejilla.

Hinata cayo al suelo por el fuerte golpe.

Los chicos se quedaron de piedra.

Saikai frunció el ceño.

\- Mira lo que has hecho viejo - gruñó él irritado.

Sasuke apretó los dientes.

\- El golpe era dirigido hacía ti no a ella, esto no habría pasado si no hubieras provocado - respondió Sasuke.

Los dos empezaron a discutir.

Las gotas se volvían más gruesas.

Hinata se levantó del suelo.

\- Saikai-kun, Sasuke-kun - los morenos giraron la cabeza lentamente hacía la Hyuga, que hablaba con una voz pausada y gélida. Ella lentamente alzo la mirada por sobre el flequillo y los miró con el byakugan activado. - Es mejor que dejen de pelear - dijo pareciendo algo amenazante.

Un rayo cayo en el cielo iluminando su rostro y la lluvia caía sobre su cabello haciendo todo más aterrador.

Los chicos que estaban de piedra.

Aterrados asintieron varias veces.

Oh, sí Hinata estaba por primera vez enojada, ella era una chica calmada y muy tranquila pero ¿Qué tenían esos dos que siempre estaban peleando cuando apenas se conocían?, ella ya había visto peleas entre Sasuke y Naruto, o de entre sus compañeros pero ninguna se comparaba a la de estos dos y por alguna razón eso le era diferente, no sabía de donde había salido ese lado de ella y tampoco paro para pensar como era que estaba amenazando a un chico que al cual temía y un chico al cual no conocía, sólo estaba extremadamente irritada pero acababa de recibir un fuerte golpe en la mejilla y ellos seguían discutiendo, ¿Quien podría culparla? .

Saikai miró asustado a su mini-madre, ella siempre hacía esas expresiones asustadoras cuando él y su padre discutían.

Sasuke parpadeó confundido con su reaccionar hacía la Hyuga, la actitud de ella le había recordado a su madre cuando se enojaba y él instintivamente había asentido, ahora que lo pensaba Hinata le recordaba algo a su madre, siempre amable y bondadosa pero cuando se trataba de peleas ella ponía expresiones de dejar a cualquier uno completamente helado.

Salió de su aturdimiento, chasqueó la lengua y se acercó a la ojiperla. Hinata parpadeó confundida cuando Sasuke se acercó a ella, él la agarró de la barbilla y le volteó levemente el rostro, ella abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojó levemente.

\- ¿Qué...? - ella no logró sacar la frase de su boca.

Sasuke analizaba donde había golpeado.

\- Tch, esto te pasa por meterte en cosas que no son asunto tuyo Hyuga - dijo el pelinegro.

Saikai frunció el ceño levemente tras él.

Sasuke dejo de sostenerla, le agarró la capucha de su chamarra y se la puso, cubriéndola de la lluvia.

Hinata aún no sabía que decir.

\- Ah yo...yo...- ella estaba muy aturdida ahora.

Sasuke se afastó unos segundos de ella parar agarrar las mochilas que estaban en el tronco, le tiró una a Saikai mientras pasaba por ellos, Saikai la atrapó por instinto.

\- Busquemos refugio - ordenó.

Saikai entrecerró los ojos, parece que en verdad no se disculparía.

\- Byakugan - el pelinegro activó su byakugan y miró a su alrededor en busca de refugio. - Hay una cueva a algunos metros de aquí - informó Saikai.

\- Llevanos allá - ordenó Sasuke empezando a caminar frente a él.

Saikai chasqueó la lengua su padre era un exigente, ¿costaba decir un por favor?, se encogió de hombros y los guió.

Los tres llegaron corriendo hacía la cueva, mientras la lluvia aumentaba tras ellos, Saikai se sacudió el cabello quitando el agua y mojando más a Sasuke e Hinata en el proceso.

Hinata hizo una leve mueca.

\- Oe - gruñó Sasuke entrecerrando a los ojos - ¿Acaso eres un perro? - preguntó hacía el pelinegro que sacudía su pelo.

Saikai se detuvo y lentamente miró a la versión joven de su padre.

\- Repite eso - ordenó con una cara de desafío.

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

Ellos se cruzaron de brazos y se encararon listo para otra discusión.

Los dos se acordaron de Hinata, la miraron esperando ver si volvía a poner una cara de amenaza.

No lo hizo, ella sólo pasó por ellos como si nada, tan rápido como había aparecido aquel lado, había desaparecido.

Ella se tocó ligeramente la mejilla. Le dolía un poco quizás debía pasarse el ungüento.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, suspiró y se acercó a ella pasando por Saikai que lo miraba curioso.

\- Dame tu ungüento - dijo inexpresivo, Hinata volteó a verlo y se lo entregó rápidamente al oír su voz autoritaria.

\- ¿Eh? - ella parpadeó cuando Sasuke la obligó a sentarse en una roca y le empezó a pasar la pomada en el rostro.

Sasuke en el fondo se sintió algo culpable pero no se disculparía, ella fue quien se metió sin ser invitada, pero ver ese moretón en esa piel blanca y delicada y saber que fue él que lo causó lo hizo sentir algo mal, no era de esa forma que su madre lo había educado, ella se removería en su tumba si lo supiera.

Hinata lo miró sorprendida.

\- No-No es necesario yo pu..- ella ya había salido del estado de irritación inicial y ahora estaba a punto de disculparse creyendo que en verdad quizás sólo se había metido en el asunto de ellos, no tenía ningún derecho a intervenir, además se sentía algo culpable de haber actuado algo amenazante después.

\- Sólo cállate Hyuga - dijo algo avergonzado por dentro pero irritado por fuera - Tch, al menos así aprendes a no entrometerte - dijo reprendiendo el pelinegro.

Saikai dejó escapar una sonrisa.

\- ¿Si fuera yo me estarías pasando el ungüento ahora? - preguntó Saikai haciéndose el inocente.

Sasuke volteó sólo la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

\- Ni loco, te merecías cada golpe - gritó el pelinegro.

\- Auch - Hinata hizo una mueca cuando Sasuke le apretó un poco más fuerte en el moretón sin querer.

Sasuke volvió a mirarla con una expresión algo alarmada.

\- No te muevas Hyuga - reprendió él.

Hinata casi hizo un puchero indignada, fue él quien se había movido, en cambio hizo una expresión aprensiva.

\- Pe-pero si fuiste tú el que se movió Sasuke-kun - dijo vacilante sin mirarlo.

\- Tch... - él chasqueó la lengua, ella sólo había dicho la verdad.

La miró fijamente mientras le pasaba el ungüento con propriedades curativas.

Su piel era suave y se veía aún más tierna de cerca.

Él frunció el ceño.

Las chicas no eran tiernas, eran unas molestias que jamás lo dejaban en paz.

Al parecer Hinata era la excepción.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto corría por los árboles.

Necesitaba encontrar a Sasuke y Sakura y advertirles pero ¿cómo lo haría si no tenía como rastrearlos?

Un insecto paso volando frente a él.

El rubio abrió los ojos como platos y luego sonrió agradecido.

Shino había pensado en todo al parecer.

Naruto siguió al insecto.

* * *

.

.

 **En otra época**

Él sonrió de lado y se acercó lentamente como un depredador al acecho hacía su mujer que preparaba algo en la cocina.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

\- Mh~ Espera - murmuró gimiendo levemente cuando el moreno mordió su cuello paseando las manos desde su cintura hasta los firmes y grandes senos - Los niños están en casa - dijo cerrando levemente los ojos mientras él seguía degustando su piel.

El moreno dejo de morderla y sonrió de lado.

\- Hoy no, ellos salieron, hoy la casa es sólo nuestra - susurró a en su oído sugestivo. Ella se estremeció, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasará los efectos de su voz sobre ella siempre serían los mismos o incluso parecían empeorar.

El pelinegro desató el kimono de su esposa velozmente viendo maravillado como caía al suelo. Ella jadeó levemente, él siempre era tan impulsivo e impaciente en esos momentos.

La acorraló contra la mesada, dejando que ella sintiera lo duro de su erección contra su trasero, ella gimió levemente, él mordió su lóbulo apretando su seno fuertemente entre sus manos.

\- Mhn ~¿Estás seguro de que... **_ah~..._** no están por llegar ? - preguntó algo vacilante pero excitada, él sólo apretó el seno más fuerte en respuesta.

Él amaba esos suaves gemidos que ella dejaban escapar, eran deliciosos al igual que cada parte de ella.

\- No te preocupes, los gemelos están en la academia junto a Saikai, Mikoto está en la casa de una amiga - informó bajando la mano hasta la intimidad de ella, estremeciendo cada lugar por donde pasaba.

\- Ah~ - ella dejó escapar un suave gemido de sus labios cuando él llegó hasta su clítoris.

Ya no podía sostener los cubiertos en su mano, los había soltado en la mesada cuando él empezó a estimularla de esa forma que siempre la enloquecía. Cerró los ojos completamente dejándose llevar por el placer.

El pelinegro miraba extasiado las expresiones de su esposa, mordió su cuello otra vez, siempre la marcaría por todo el cuerpo no importaba que todos ya supieran que ella le pertenecía, volvería a dejarlo claro cuantas veces fueran necesario.

Se afastó de ella dejando de estimularla brevemente, ella murmuró cualquier cosa en reprobación, con agilidad se bajo los pantalones junto a la ropa interior y volvió a concentrarse en ella.

La ojiperla jadeo cuando su esposo puso su miembro en su entrada después de apartar hacía un lado la empapada braga.

Él cerró los ojos completamente. Tan mojada como siempre, no se cansaría jamás de ese cuerpo estaba seguro de eso, era siempre el paraíso estar dentro de ella.

El pelinegro movió sus dedos en su clítoris al ritmo que movía el pene en su entrada, sin penetrarla.

Ella lo miró de reojo.

\- Uchiha es mejor que lo hagas de una vez... mhn~ - él la penetró sólo un poco más.

La estaba torturando, y también se estaba torturando a él mismo pero amaba cuando era ella quien se ponía impaciente.

Ella amaba y odiaba cuando la torturaba de esa manera, a veces él lograba pasar horas torturándola de diversas maneras que ella jamás podría haber pensado.

\- ¿Cuales son las palabras Hinata? - provocó él sin dejar de torturarla, esperaba que lo dijera rápido ya no aguantaba las ganas de estar enterrado en ella.

\- _¡Oh! ¡Por Dios!_ _SASUKE HAZLO YA_ ... _ah_ \- gruñó ella impaciente, él sólo siguió provocando con la punta del pene en la entrada de su cavidad, ella gimió - _Hazme tuya más una vez_ \- su frase salió como una orden, ella estaba en su limite necesitaba sentirlo dentro de ella y lo necesitaba ahora no más tarde.

Él sonrió y la penetró de una estocada. Nunca se cansaría de oír esas palabras, la agarró de la cintura y con destreza empezó a estocarla duramente de esa forma que dejaba a ambos enloquecidos.

\- Dios, Hinata siempre sabes tan bien - gruñó él alucinado, salia y entraba por esa vagina caliente mientras ella dejaba escapar más y más gemidos con los ojos ofuscados por el placer.

Se encajaban tan perfectamente como siempre.

Con las mejillas sonrojadas por la alta temperatura de sus cuerpos, con finas camadas de sudor pegando sus flequillos a sus frentes, jadeando y gimiendo en unísono, así se encontraba ambos.

Golpes en la puerta de la mansión Uchiha detuvo el momento de placer de los dos.

\- ¿Hay alguien?... Oee... Sasuke-oji-san, Hinata...baa-san - eran los gritos de una chica.

\- Si haces silencio quizás se vaya - susurró Sasuke en su oído.

\- Voy a entrar dattebane - avisó la chica en la puerta.

Los morenos abrieron los ojos alarmados.

\- Con permiso - Akage entró a la mansión, andó hasta la sala sin encontrar a nadie por la casa.

Los adultos salieron.

Akage sonrió pero luego entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿Están bien? Ustedes están rojos y sudando, ¿Tienen fiebre? Si quieren puedo aplicarles un ninjutsu médico, ya verán como se curan rápidamente dattebane - dijo confiada con sus habilidades la pelirroja.

La ojiperla se sonrojó.

\- No-No es necesario Akage-chan, es sólo el calor - dijo alarmada la adulta.

Su esposo sonrió de lado.

~ Sí, el calor~ pensó divertido el azabache.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿No vienes de la academia? ¿Donde está Saikai? - preguntó al no verlo junto a la chica con la que siempre andaba.

-Ah sí, por eso vine, Saikai no fue hoy, tampoco me avisó que no iría entonces vine a ver si estaba bien - dijo la ojijade con las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

Los adultos fruncieron ceño.

\- Cariño, ¿Acaso dejaste abierta la puerta del escritorio? - preguntó con una expresión seria la normalmente tierna esposa.

El moreno abrió los ojos como platos

~ Oh, no ... mierda ~ pensó alarmado.

 **.**

 **.**

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

En el escritorio no había nadie sólo un pergamino abierto en el suelo.

Los adultos fruncieron el ceño.

\- SAIKAI.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Saikai estornudó.

Hinata miró preocupada.

\- ¿Cogiste un resfriado Saikai-kun? - preguntó de forma maternal la ojiperla.

Saikai se frotó la nariz.

\- Iie, no te preocupes. Seguramente están hablando de mi en alguna parte - dijo presumido.

Sasuke sonrió de lado burlón.

\- Nadie se interesaría en hablar de ti - declaró el moreno sentado sobre una roca.

\- ¿Qué dices? Las chicas de mi mundo hablan de mi a todo momento aunque eso es... -

Los dos Uchihas hicieron una mueca.

-...Fastidioso - dijeron en unísono.

Los dos parpadearon y se encararon por breves segundos, dejaron escapar una sonrisa de lado.

Ellos tenían algunas cosas en común.

 _*Flash Back*_

 _A su padre le gustaban los paseos, a Saikai le encantaba acompañarlo a los diversos locales de Konoha donde su padre pasó la infancia, pero..._

 _El adulto frunció el ceño mientras andaba por las calles de Konoha con un su hijo de 5 años sobre sus hombros._

 _Saikai imitó su expresión._

 _\- Kyaaa miren que tiernos ~_

 _\- Ahhh dejame ser la madre de tus hijos ~_

 _\- Es tan lindoo ~_

 _Ellos estaban esperando a la verdadera madre y hermosa de Saikai, que en estos momentos estaba en una tienda._

 _Las mujeres pensaron en acercarse._

 _\- Lo siento,_ _¿_ _esperaron mucho? - preguntó la Hyuga sonriendo suave mientras regresaba al lado de ellos._

 _El Uchiha mayor sintió un rubor calentando levemente su mejilla, esa sonrisa aun tenia varios efectos sobre él, su corazón era el más afectado._

 _Las mujeres abrieron los ojos como platos al ver al hermoso hombre tomando a la peliazul de la cintura y besándola._

 _Se oyeron gritos de decepción._

 _Ella se afastó recuperando el aliento, con el rostro sonrojado._

 _\- No deberías hacer eso enfrente del niño - dijo apenada la Hyuga. Él sonrió de lado._

 _\- Saikai, ¿Qué crees tú?¿Debería besar a tu madre? - preguntó al inocente niño._

 _Saikai puso su mentón en la cabeza de su padre con la expresión aburrida._

 _\- Hmpf, te la prestaré por tu porción de tomate de esta noche - negoció el pelinegro._

 _Los adultos rieron del astuto niño._

 _\- Aprende una cosa sobre las mujeres Saikai, todas son fastidiosas a excepción de tu madre - dijo el hombre tomando de la mano a su esposa y sonriendo de lado._

 _\- Cariño, no deberías decirle esas cosas, no todas lo son - reprendió la ojiperla._

 _El mayor se encogió de hombros._

 _\- Hmpf, está bien la mayoría lo es - corrigió el pelinegro sosteniendo las piernas de su hijo y sonriendo a su esposa._

 _El pequeño asintió en concordancia._

 _*Fin Flash Back*_

Saikai sólo pudo sonreír un poco más ante el recuerdo.

Hinata los vio confundida, una hora se estaban casi matado y otra hora se sonreían como si se comprendieran el uno al otro, ¿acaso eso era normal en las amistades entre chicos? Ella no lo sabía pero verlos sonriendo entre si de alguna forma logró sacarle un pequeña sonrisa.

Hinata sintió una presencia conocida.

Ella activó el byakugan y jadeó.

\- Naruto-kun - dijo sorprendida la ojiperla.

Los morenos la miraron mientras ella se acercaba a la entrada de la cueva.

Naruto llegó tras un insecto, jadeando y malherido.

Hinata se acercó a él alarmada sosteniéndolo para que no se caiga, Sasuke hizo lo mismo.

\- Fueron atacados, ¿donde están los demás? - preguntó Sasuke mientras sostenía a Naruto de un lado, lo sentaron contra la pared.

Naruto dejo escapar una mueca.

\- Los atraparon, pude huir con la ayuda de los insectos de Shino y por la lluvia que oculto mi rastro de los secuestradores - él se levantó abruptamente y golpeó la pared - AH, Maldita sea dattebayo, vine por ayuda, tenemos que ir a rescatarlos - dijo determinado.

\- No es conveniente que lo hagamos ahora, estás malherido y no sabemos a donde lo llevaron - dijo Saikai con el ceño fruncido.

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos.

Miró a Saikai, miró a Sasuke luego Saikai otra vez y nuevamente a Sasuke.

\- Hay dos "Temes" dattebayo - gritó estupefacto el rubio.

El ojo de Sasuke se contrajo.

\- Auch - el rubio recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Sasuke.

\- Dejate de idioteces Naruto, ese no soy yo - gruñó el pelinegro.

Saikai se encogió hombros, era normal que se pareciera a su padre de adolescente.

\- ¿Qué informaciones tienes sobre los secuestradores? - preguntó serio Saikai.

Sasuke arqueó la ceja a la seriedad de chico arrogante, él no sabía que

Saikai soñaba con trabajar como capitán dela policía de Konaha al igual que su padre.

Naruto hizo una mueca.

¿Quien era ese chico igual al Teme ?

Bueno después lo descubriría.

\- Encontramos a Genmai - los demas jadearon - pero fuimos emboscados, Shino llegó para ayudarnos - Naruto apretó su mano - No pudimos con ellos, tenían un extraño chakra que quemaba y corroía todo lo que tocaba. Shino uso sus insectos para lanzarme lejos antes de ser capturado junto a Kiba y Kakashi- dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño.

Los demás jadearon.

Naruto había sido la última esperanza de Shino, había apostado todo en él.

\- Sakura también fue raptada - dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

Naruto alzo la vista alarmado, agarró al Uchiha de la camisa apretando los dientes.

\- ¿Porqué no la protegiste Sasuke? - gruñó el rubio. Sasuke ni se inmutó había esperado esa reacción. Saikai le puso la mano en el hombro mientras Hinata los miraba alarmada.

Naruto miró al pelinegro que sostenía su hombro.

\- ¿Qué quieres clon de Sasuke? - dijo Naruto alterado.

El ojo de Saikai se contrajo.

~ Clon de Sasuke ~ pensó irritado, lo habían llamado de muchas cosas parecidas a su padre, en mayoría alabanzas pero jamás lo llamaron un simple clon.

Saikai suspiró.

\- Culparlo no servirá, nosotros también estuvimos ahí y no pudimos evitarlo - informó serio. Hinata miró al suelo. Ella quería hacer algo para animar al rubio pero no tendría palabras correctas para hacerlo, no era el tipo de chica que sonreía entusiasta y confiante diciendo que todo estaría bien. Ella no era Naruto.

Naruto aflojó el agarre y miró al suelo.

\- Lo siento Teme - dijo calmándose Naruto.

\- Hn - Sasuke simplemente gruñó - ¿Tienes el insecto de Shino? - preguntó al rubio.

Naruto lo miró confundido.

\- ¿Hã?... Ah, Sí lo tengo - dijo mirando al insecto en su hombro. Shino le había ordenado que guiará a Naruto al mismo tiempo que lo lanzaba lejos con sus insectos.

\- Iremos por la noche cuando el sol se ponga. Seguramente el insecto sabrá encontrar a Shino - dijo Sasuke pensativo.

Saikai e Hinata siguieron su raciocinio, sería mejor un ataque a la noche.

\- ¿Porqué a la noche? Será mejor si vamos ahora, ¡dattebayo! - dijo Naruto.

\- Sasuke-kun tiene razón será mejor por la noche, es algo más discreto Naruto-kun - dijo la peliazul.

Naruto volteó la mirada hacía ella.

Ella se sonrojó apresurada miró al suelo y empezó a jugar con sus dedos apenada, al menos había logrado explicarle

Saikai miró alarmado a su mini madre, miró al rubio y otra vez a su madre.

~ ¡Oh! ¡no! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta que era el Nanadaime? ¡Ah! bueno, es más maduro en mi época ~ se excusó internamente Saikai.

Él había oído la historia del primer amor de su madre.

 _*Flash Back*_

 _Un Saikai de 10 años miró confundido a su padre que tenía el sharingan activado, volvió a mirar a su madre que charlaba riendo con el séptimo Hokage._

 _\- ¿Qué sucede otou-san? Sólo activas el sharingan para amenazar a los aprovechados que intentan acercarse a kaa-san, sólo es Naruto-oji-san quien está hablando con ella ahora - dijo confundido con el aura asesina de su padre._

 _\- No es sólo Naruto, es el primer amor de tu madre - escupió irritado el Uchiha._

 _Saikai abrió los ojos como platos y miró al Hokage._

 _Arqueó la ceja perfectamente._

 _\- Kaa-san tiene gustos raros - dijo algo incrédulo._

 _\- Lo mismo pensé yo durante mucho tiempo hijo - dijo sonriendo de lado el mayor._

 _\- De cualquier forma no creo que debas estar así, él tiene una hija y está casado - dijo el menor con una expresión aburrida._

 _El mayor sonrió de lado aun con el sharingan activado._

 _\- Los Uchihas somos posesivos Saikai, tú eres un Uchiha lo entenderás algún día - dijo antes de desaparecer y ponerse atrás de su esposa abrazándola de forma posesiva mientras ella hablaba con el Hokage._

 _Saikai sonrió de lado y se unió a él._

 _La mayor parpadeó confundida, por el actuar de su marido y su hijo, mientras el Hokage hacía una mueca asustada por la mirada amenazante de los dos Uchihas."_

 _*Fin del Flash Back*_

Saikai miró al la versión pequeña de su padre.

~ No te preocupes otou-san esta vez yo te ayudaré aunque no lo sepas aun ~ pensó con una mirada determinada.

Sasuke arqueó la ceja.

¿Porqué Saikai lo miraba de esa forma? Como si entendiera algo que él no.

Se encogió de hombros y miró de reojo a la Hyuga que tenía varios tonos de rojos mientras Naruto la miraba extrañado con su comportamiento.

Él chasqueo la lengua algo irritado y miró hacía afuera de la cueva, la lluvia seguía.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Kiba y Akamaru se despertaron dentro de las celdas al escuchar una fuerte discusión.

\- ¿Cómo que lo perdiste por culpa de la lluvia? ¿Qué clase de shinobi eres? - gritó el líder, suspiró y se llevó la mano al rostro, estaba indignado, ¿Esos eran los buenos secuestradores que Orochimaru había enviado?

Ellos bajaron la cabeza al suelo.

\- No importa ahora, quizás hasta sea mejor así vendrá más rápido hacia nosotros cuando su amigo le avise que tenemos a sus compañeros - dijo sonriendo sádico.

Kiba entrecerró los ojos y miró a sus compañeros en la otras celdas, sólo Sakura estaba despierta.

Al parecer tomaron fuertes medidas contra Shino y Kakashi porque los dos habían sido los principales objetivos en la batalla.

Kiba miró a su perro.

Tenían que salir de alguna forma.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

\- Anoo...etto...Na-Naruto-kun - llamó la ojiperla.

Naruto volteó la mirada hacía ella.

\- ¿Sí ? ¿Qué sucede Hinata-chan? - preguntó el rubio despistado.

Hinata le ofreció el ungüento.

\- Si-si quieres bueno... Puedes usarlo - dijo ella tímidamente y muy sonrojada.

Naruto sonrió agradecido.

\- ¿En verdad? - ella asintió. Él agarró el ungüento y parpadeó - ¿Me lo pasarías tú? - preguntó inocente.

~ Pasar el ungüento en Naruto-kun ~ pensó sobrecalentándose la peliazul.

Ella no tuvo tiempo de contestar porque Saikai apareció entre ellos.

\- Yo lo haré - declaró serio.

Los dos parpadearon.

Saikai empezó a pasar el ungüento en el rubio.

\- Auch, auch no pases tan fuerte auch - se quejó Naruto mientras Saikai le pasaba fuertemente la pomada.

\- No seas un niño - contestó el pelinegro.

Hinata los miró con la mandíbula caída.

Sasuke los miraba de reojo, por alguna razón no pudo evitar sonreír de lado al ver a Saikai apartando a la Hyuga del Uzumaki.

 **.**

 **.**

\- Etto Na-Naruto-kun ... - Naruto miró a la ojiperla que lo llamaba otra vez. - Te-tengo ramen ins-instantaneo si-si quieres - dijo ella jugando con sus dedos.

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron.

\- ¡Oh! Hinata-chan eres un ángel - gritó levantándose del suelo para abrazarla.

Saikai lo detuvo con una mano en su frente, evitando que avanzará.

\- Oe ¿qué te pasa? - preguntó el rubio irritado tratando de ir hacía delante pero la mano de Saikai lo empujaba hacía atras.

\- Oh nada sólo quería pasar por aquí - dijo con una expresión seria a su patética excusa.

Hinata parpadeó y Sasuke arqueó la ceja.

¿Era su impresión o el extraño Uchiha estaba alejando al dobe del lado de la Hyuga?

Saikai chocó apropósito con Hinata haciendo que ella se desequilibrará.

Sasuke la sostuvo a tiempo antes de que ella cayera al suelo.

Hinata se sonrojó al cruzar miradas con él. Ella se recompusó apresurada y avergonzada.

\- A-Arigato - dijo apenada hacia el Uchiha que sólo gruñó en respuesta, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¡Oh! Lo siento creo que estoy algo mareado Hinata - se disculpó sonriendo inocente Saikai.

Sasuke arqueó la ceja, era obvio que lo había hecho apropósito.

¿Qué pretendía?

\- Oh no-no hay problema Saikai-kun - dijo tranquilizadora la ingenua peliazul.

Los Uchihas cruzaron miradas.

Saikai lo miraba como diciendo que en el futuro se lo agradecería pero ¿agradecer qué?

Sasuke lo sabría algún día.

 **.**

 **.**

La fuerte lluvia se detuvo cerca del anochecer.

En sol se ponía en el horizonte.

\- Estén listos, partiremos ahora - dijo Sasuke.

Los demás asintieron y agarraron las mochilas con excepción de Saikai que se acercó a Sasuke, él lo miró de reojo.

\- ¿Pararemos por el camino? - preguntó Saikai.

\- Es probable que lo hagamos - contestó mirando hacía afuera. - No podremos ver al insecto una vez que oscurezca completamente pero con el byakugan de la Hyuga podremos continuar una buena parte del camino.

Saikai asintió en concordancia.

Partieron determinados a encontrar a sus compañeros.

* * *

.

.

 **En otra época.**

La pequeña Mikoto de 9 años entró en la casa.

Ella parpadeó al ver a sus padres con rodeados por un aura asustadora.

Ella hizo una mueca asustada.

\- Etto... Tou-san, Kaa-chan, ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó vacilante la ojiperla.

Sus padres dejaron sus auras oscuras por un segundo al oír la voz de su angelito.

\- ¡Oh! Mikoto ya estás en casa, ¿Puedes hacernos un favor? - preguntó su padre acuclillándose frente a ella.

Ella asintió automáticamente.

\- Avisa a Itachi y Neji que nosotros saldremos de viaje - dijo levantándose - Tenemos que ir tras su hermano mayor.

Mikoto hizo una cara asustada.

\- Saikai-oniichan ¿Está en problemas? - preguntó asustada por su hermano.

Los adultos no respondieron.

El aire se puso aterrador alrededor de los mayores como si una enorme nube negra los rodeará.

Sí.

Saikai estaba en serios problemas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

Después de horas de seguir al insecto de Shino para luego seguir a Hinata con su byakugan, Sasuke les ordenó que tomaran un descanso. Armaron un campamento improvisado con lo que tenían en la mochila y decidieron descansar. Hinata se ofreció para ser la primera en vigilar, nadie pudo refutar porque ella se retiró hacia los árboles.

Naruto se quedó dormido rápidamente después de unos minutos.

Saikai se levantó después de fingir que dormía para seguir a su mini-madre, sabia que estaba haciendo ella, había ido al río a entrenar, él vigilaría que nadie se acercará.

Sasuke no dormiría, no quería acabar teniendo pesadillas, ni mucho menos mostrarse vulnerable al tenerlas frente a ellos.

 **[...]**

Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente, aun era de noche.

Aun algo dormido se rascó la panza y bostezó. Él necesitaba ir al baño.

Se levantó del suelo donde dormía y caminó entre los árboles en dirección al río más cercano, ni siquiera notó que los otros tres no estaban en el campamento.

Hinata entrenaba sobre el río, cerca de la cascada que éste tenía, se había quitado su chamarra y sus zapatos, estaba sólo con su camisa de rejilla y su pantalón corto, había pensado en quitarse toda la ropa como solía hacerlo para sentirse más libre pero sería más rápido solo ponerse la chamarra después, además los chicos estaban cerca y quien sabe cuando puede aparecer un enemigo ¿verdad?. La gotas de sudor caían de su frente por llevar ya algún tiempo entrenando.

Saikai estaba sentado en un árbol a algunos metros del rio, vigilando que nadie se acercará al río mientras su madre entrenaba, Saikai sabía que su madre entrenaba sin su chamarra y su padre le había dijo enojado que el Hokage una vez le confesó que la había visto en esa ocasión pero que en la época no sabía que era ella, obviamente eso no salvó al rubio de recibir horas de tortura por parte de Sasuke. Entonces Saikai decidió cuidar de que eso no sucediera, al menos no en esta misión, su padre seguramente le agradecería además ahorraría su madre de pasar por ese vergonzoso momento y al Hokage de ser torturado por su padre.

Saikai entrecerró los ojos al notar el rubio acercándose, al parecer había hecho bien en quedarse a vigilar.

Naruto se llevó las manos tras la cabeza y bostezó.

\- ¿A donde crees que vas? -

\- Aaaah - Naruto abrió los ojos como platos y gritó asustado cuando un Saikai, que se sostenía al árbol por las piernas y cruzaba sus brazos mirándolo con la ceja arqueada, apareció frente a él, el pelo negro caía en dirección al suelo al igual que su capa.

\- Demonios, me asustaste dattebayo - declaró jadeando con la mano en el corazón.

Saikai giró el cuerpo en el aire y cayó parado frente al rubio.

\- Aun no me has respondido - dijo cruzando sus brazos y mirándolo exigente, un aura oscura rodeó al pelinegro. Naruto dio un paso atrás asustado.

\- Vo-Voy al río dattebayo - dijo haciendo una mueca asustada. El aura oscura se incrementó y el sharingan se activó dejando al rubio aun más aterrado.

Saikai sonrió perverso.

\- Oh no, no lo harás - dijo y lo agarró por la oreja - Mi padre tenía razón en decir que eres un pervertido Nanadaime-sama, no dejaré que te acerques a mi madre - dejó escapar entre dientes Saikai mientras lo arrastraba de vuelta al campamento.

\- Itai, Itai, itai , ¿de qué hablas? - Naruto no entendía nada, sólo quería ir al baño - Déjame, Auch, auch - él pataleaba tratando de escapar pero Saikai lo tenía fuertemente sostenido.

Sasuke, que había decidido mantener guardia en un árbol dentro del bosque, arqueó la ceja al oír los gritos de Naruto.

Desde el árbol vio como Saikai arrastraba al rubio.

\- No dejaré que te acerques a ella, créeme un día me lo agradecerás - declaró el pelinegro.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Yo sólo quiero ir al baño dattebayo - confesó el pobre Uzumaki.

Saikai le restó importancia.

\- Aguántate, tendrás que esperar, no te dejare ir al río - dijo cruel el pelinegro.

\- Noooo - Sasuke arqueó la ceja cuando oyó el grito de Naruto que se alejaba.

~ ¿De que estaban hablando? ~ pensó confundido el Uchiha.

La curiosidad le ganó, decidido a saber de que alejaba Saikai a Naruto, Sasuke saltó de árbol en árbol hasta llegar al río.

Él abrió los ojos como platos desde el árbol.

Hinata estaba sin su chamarra sobre el río entrenando cerca de la cascada, era como si danzará sobre el agua.

\- _Haaa!, Haaa!_ \- Hinata golpeaba el aire decidida, tenía que estar preparada para cuando llegarán a la guarida del enemigo, no podía cometer errores.

Sasuke pudo sentir como su corazón golpeaba fuertemente.

Parecía un ángel bajo las brillantes gotas de agua que caían de la cascada tras ella.

Su infinita belleza a la luz de la luna lo derrumbó.

Se quedó sin poder apartar la mirada.

Ella ignoraba su presencia completamente sólo enfocada en perfeccionar su posición y sus ataques.

~ Por Sakura en peligro ~

~ Por mis amigos en peligro ~

~ Por Naruto-kun ~

~ Por superarme a mi misma ~

~ Por ... ~

Hinata no terminó de listar los motivos por lo que quería hacerse más fuerte, ella oyó un ruido que la alarmó.

Sasuke había bajado del árbol.

\- Bya... - no llegó a activar su doujutsu.

\- Soy sólo yo Hyuga - dijo el Uchiha apareciendo de la oscuridad con las manos en los bolsillos y sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos, el sonrojo no se hizo esperar.

\- ¡Sa-Sa-Sasuke-kun ! - dijo la peliazul cubriendo su cuerpo avergonzada con las manos. Ella miró hacía otro lado - ¿Qu-qué haces a-aquí? - preguntó sumamente apenada la ojiperla.

Sasuke no podía ver bien su sonrojo pero sabía que seguramente estaba ruborizada de pies a cabeza, dejó escapar una sonrisa ladina, ella se sonrojaba como si estuviera desnuda frente a él algo que claramente no estaba, aunque la camisa de rejillas abrazaba bien los bultos que indicaban que ella sería una chica muy bien formada.

Sintió su mejilla calentándose al imaginar como sería la Hyuga dentro de algunos años, pateó lejos cualquier pensamiento de ese tipo.

Miró atentamente a la apenada chica, suspiró recordando porque se había acercado a ella.

\- Tienes muchos puntos abiertos en esa posición Hyuga, cualquier shinobi un poco calificado lo notaría de inmediato y te sacaría de la batalla en cuestión de segundos - dijo serio el Uchiha.

Hinata alzó la mirada hacía él, lo miró aturdida.

Sasuke había notado las brechas que ella dejaba en esa posición Hyuga, era su compañera en la misión si dejaba que algo le pasará en medio de la batalla sólo sería más problemas para él, o al menos eso se decía él.

Pero en el fondo no se había acercado sólo por eso, el pelinegro quería verla de cerca y se negaba a admitir eso.

Sasuke se puso en posición.

\- Ataca - ordenó el moreno.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos.

¿La iba a ayudar a entrenar?

Él la miró impaciente, sobresaltada ella se puso rápidamente en posición y atacó.

\- Byakugan - dijo acercándose al Uchiha con determinación en su mirada, si Sasuke se estaba ofreciendo a ayudarla ella no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad y lo daría todo, ella sabía que él era fuerte, era considerado un genio en la academia, que alguien como él se ofreciera a ayudarla la dejaba algo feliz por dentro.

Sasuke vio con algo de satisfacción la determinación en los ojos perlas, esquivó con facilidad el ataque. Hinata dirigió las palmas cubiertas con chakra a los brazos del pelinegro, que volvió a esquivarla con facilidad.

Estuvieron así durante media hora, atacando y revidando el uno al otro.

~ No está mal, pero falta mejorar ~ pensó el Uchiha al ver que ella seguía determinada aunque él mostraba claramente ser más fuerte.

El moreno aprovechó una brecha que ella otra vez dejó y le tomó la muñeca, la jaló hacía él.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos y por puro instinto de batalla lo golpeó bajo el mentón.

\- Ugh...- él hizo una mueca y se desequilibró por la sorpresa, no había esperado eso, el chakra que lo mantenía sobre el agua se desestabilizó haciendo que él cayera junto a la Hyuga que era sostenida por la muñeca.

 **Splash.**

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos, había caído sentado y el agua le llegaba hasta la cintura, estaba empapado por la gran cantidad de agua que había salpicado sobre ellos, Hinata había caído frente a él, de rodillas y con las manos apoyadas en su torso, los ojos de ella también se abrieron como platos.

La luz de la luna permitió que Sasuke viera cómo las mejillas de Hinata se coloreaban de un rojo intenso, los ojitos perlas brillaron.

 **Tum tum.**

Ahí estaba otra vez, esas ganas de tocarla y ese tambor que supuestamente era su corazón, ¿Porqué rayos sentía que el corazón le saldría por la boca?

\- Lo-Lo si-siento Sasu-suke -kun - dijo Hinata arrepentida - Fu-fue por impulso no-no qui-quise pegarte - Hinata se había olvidado que estaba sobre él, estaba enfocada en preocuparse de que él estuviera bien y de que no estuviera enojado con ella - Yo-yo en verdad lo siento no fue mi inte... - ella abrió los ojos como platos al ser interrumpida por una sonora melodía.

El Uchiha estaba riendo.

 **Tum tum.**

Está vez fue el corazón de la ojiperla que golpeó con fuerza su pecho.

Era la risa más pura que ella había oído.

Si no fuera por la masacre ¿él compartiría esa risa más seguido?

\- ¿Qué demonios Hyuga...- dijo mientras reía - ¿Qué clase de ninja se disculpa con su adversario por defenderse? Eres rara - dijo sonriendo de lado mientras se sobaba el mentón herido.

Esa chica era diferente a cualquier cosa que él hubiera visto antes.

Hinata parpadeó.

\- Pe-pero tú no eres un enemigo Sasuke-kun - trató de explicarse la peliazul.

Sasuke arqueó la ceja divertido.

\- Una hora tendrías que golpearme fuerte, se supone que es un entrenamiento para hacerte fuerte no para hacerte más compasiva - aclaró el pelinegro.

Hinata hizo puchero. La estaba reprendiendo pero... bueno, al menos no estaba enojado.

Los dos se dieron cuenta que aun seguían en la misma posición.

Hinata se apartó como si el quemará, su rostro se incendió de la vergüenza.

\- Lo-lo sie-siento - dijo aun sentada en el agua pero ahora lejos del Uchiha.

Sasuke volteó la mirada de la expresión tierna que ella volvía a poner sin darse cuenta.

\- Hn - gruño levantándose, él suspiró, estaba empapado, miró a la Hyuga que aun no se levantaba del agua, le ofreció la mano para ayudarla.

Hinata levantó la mirada y se sonrojó aun más si eso era posible.

Sasuke le ofrecía la mano ahora sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

Por alguna razón Hinata sintió que quería verlo sonreír otra vez, era una sonrisa diferente de la sonrisa Naruto, mientras la del rubio era brillante y podía verlas a cada momento, la de Sasuke era suave y pura.

La de Naruto ella lo comparaba con el amanecer cuando el sol grita para que te levantes y sigas adelante, en estos momentos ella comparó la sonrisa de Sasuke con un atardecer justo cuando empieza a anochecer, la misma calma, la misma magia, pero en su boca y no en el cielo, era como aquellas cosas valiosas que atesoramos porque sabemos que no podemos verlas a todo momento.

Además del remolino de emociones provocado por su sonrisa, se sintió afortunada de que él compartiera con ella algo tan hermoso, aunque no lo admitiría a nadie, después de todo ella amaba a Naruto, ¿no es así?.

Vacilante y con el rubor pintando sus mejillas ella tomó la mano que él le ofrecía.

\- ESPERA ¿A DONDE CREES QUE VAS NARUTO? - la voz de Saikai se oyó acercándose. Hinata y Sasuke abrieron los ojos como platos.

\- TE DIJE QUE QUERÍA IR AL BAÑO DATTEBAYO - respondió el rubio que se había escapado del agarre del Uchiha, estaba apurado.

En un momento los morenos estaban en el agua y al siguiente Sasuke tomó a Hinata y la obligó a sentarse junto a él tras una roca, se habían escondido.

\- Mantente en silencio Hyuga - susurró el Uchiha que le tapaba la boca y la sostenía del estómago.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos, Sasuke no se había dado cuenta de que había susurrado justo al pie de su oído enviando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

¿Porqué la había obligado esconderse junto a él?

Ni él sabía responder, o más bien no quería hacerlo, ¿admitir que no quería que Naruto la viera y que quería mantener ese momento sólo para él porque se había sentido bien como en mucho tiempo no lo hacia?, Jamás.

Sasuke miraba de reojo en dirección donde ahora se encontraban los otros dos.

Naruto había llegado al río siendo seguido por Saikai.

Saikai parpadeó, ¿donde estaba su mini-madre?, sintió chakras conocidos cerca, los reconoció de inmediato.

Se afastó en dirección a los árboles y saltó sobre uno.

\- Byakugan - dijo y miró en dirección a la roca donde se encontraba el chakra de su mini-padre junto a Hinata - Hooo, parece alguien esta escondiendo algo sólo para si mismo, ¿No es así otou-san? - murmuró para si mismo sonriendo de lado.

En la borda del río Naruto aliviaba sus ganas de ir al baño.

\- Ahh - suspiró aliviado el rubio.

Sasuke hizo na mueca asqueada y miró a la Hyuga para ver si ella había visto o oído algo de aquel rubio despistado.

Parpadeó al ver a la Hyuga en sus brazos.

Hinata estaba desmayada, su alma se había escapado de su cuerpo cuando Sasuke le había susurrado al oído mientras la sostenía escondiéndola del mundo.

Naruto cerró sus pantalones sonriendo feliz, ¿Quien no lo estaría después de horas aguantándose? Miró a todos lados, ¿No estaba Saikai tras él minutos atrás? Se encogió de hombros.

~ Oh bueno, no importa ~ pensó mientras se iba de regresó al campamento.

Tras la roca Sasuke aun miraba el rostro de la Hyuga desmayada en sus brazos, sacó la mano que tapaba su boca y la analizó.

Era como un angelito, un ser puro y tierno.

Frunció el ceño, otra vez tenía esos pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que me estás haciendo Hyuga? - preguntó a la chica inconsciente, no sabía que le estaba pasando pero estaba seguro que ella le estaba haciendo algo, Sasuke Uchiha jamás pensaría que una chica se ve tierna, no sentiría su corazón teniendo taquicardia y tampoco imaginaría como sería su cuerpo dentro de algunos años, ¿Entonces porque con ella sí lo hacia? - Tch... - chasqueó la lengua y se encogió de hombros, seguramente se le pasaría pronto y estaría actuando como normalmente lo hacia, quizás era algún tipo de extraño jutsu, sí lo fuera esperaba que pasará pronto porque se estaba sintiendo algo enfermo y sentía que la culpa era de ella.

En el árbol Saikai desactivó es byakugan y bajó con las manos en los bolsillos, su padre era un posesivo que no le gustaba compartir sus cosas con alguien que no fuera su familia, fueran éstos momentos felices o _su_ Hinata.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **En otra época**

Mikoto agarró un rollo de canela que estaba guardado en la heladera, cerró la puerta de la heladera tarareando una canción.

\- También queremos - dijeron las voces de los niños que estaban tras la puerta de la heladera.

\- Ahhh - ella tiró el rollo al aire sin querer, se había asustado.

Itachi lo agarró antes que cayera al piso y comió la mitad la otra se lo ofreció a Neji que lo comió de un bocado.

Mikoto tenía la mano en el corazón.

\- Dios, me asustaron - dijo jadeando la pequeña.

Los gemelos se encogieron de hombros mientras masticaban el dulce. Los pequeños siempre tenían una expresión aburrida en el rostro y siempre parecían algo distantes pero su familia los conocía bien, esos chicos eran inteligentes y traviesos, demasiado traviesos y su inteligencia siempre la usaban a su favor para hacer bromas, sus principales victimas eran su hermano mayor, los hijos del Hokage y el propio Hokage.

Tenían un ojo de cada color y el pelo negro algo cuervo le llegaba cerca del hombro. Seguramente lo dejarían crecer como sus tíos lo hicieron pero quien sabe.

\- Deberías estar más atenta nee-chan - contestó Itachi.

\- ¿Cómo planeas ser una ninja si estás en guardia baja? - Neji cruzó sus brazos. Mikoto miró a sus hermanos menores.

\- Hmpf, no planeo ser atacada en casa por mis propios hermanos - dijo encogiéndose de hombros y agarrando otro rollo de canela en la heladera.

Ella tenía los ojos perlas y el pelo negro con tonos azulados, su expresión era siempre amable pero también lograba ser fría y muy desconfiada cuando así lo quisiera.

Los gemelos miraron a los lados.

\- ¿Donde están otou-san y kaa-san? - preguntó Neji.

\- Salieron, dijeron que iban tras Saikai-oniichan - respondió mordiendo su dulce.

Los hermanos se miraron de reojo y sonrieron perversamente. Mikoto los vio alarmada.

Oh no, conocía muy bien esa sonrisa.

\- Ni se les ocurra hacer travesuras - dijo autoritaria la mayor.

\- ¿Por quien nos tomas nee-chan? - preguntó inocente Itachi.

\- Nosotros jamás haríamos eso - dijo Neji con los ojitos grandes inclinando la cabeza tiernamente.

Mikoto se mordió el labio inferior, siempre usaban ese truco sucio con ella.

\- Sólo pensamos en ir a jugar con Obito que debe estar en la torre del Hokage ahora - dijeron los gemelos perversos.

Mikoto se sonrojó completamente, sus hermanitos sabían que ella tenía un enamoramiento de Obito Hatake, el hijo del Rokudaime, él era dos años más viejo que ella pero eso no impidió que Mikoto se enamorará. Con su temperamento algo frío pero siempre caballeroso, era inteligente y siempre amable con ella y ... Mikoto empezó a divagar otra vez mientras su rubor crecía.

Los niños sonrieron, sabían que su hermana había caído en la trampa.

\- I-Iré con ustedes - declaró rápidamente, los gemelos fingieron mirarla confundidos. Ella se sonrojó más - Ah..Bueno.. es que yo-yo quería ir a ver Naruto-oji-san - mintió la ojiperla.

Los tres salieron de la casa.

Mientras sostenían las manos de su hermana, los gemelos se sonrieron cómplices, aprovecharían para hacer la travesura más grande al Nanadaime.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke llevaba a la desmayada a la tienda del campamento.

\- Sé que estás ahí Saikai - gruño el Uchiha sin detener su caminar mientras llevaba a Hinata en la espalda - Si tienes algo que decir dilo, ya no me importa - a él jamás le importaba lo que decían lo demás, pero ese chico lograba hacerlo irritar ,actuar como un niño, y hasta que él se sintiera avergonzado y se sonrojara, nadie lo hacia sonrojar, ni siquiera un leve coloreo pero Saikai lo lograba con tan sólo burlarse de él con el tema de la Hyuga.

Saikai que estaba tras un árbol salió con las manos alzadas de forma inocente.

\- Oh, fui descubierto - dijo sarcástico Saikai. Sasuke lo miró con el ceño fruncido - Oe no me mires así, no pretendía decir nada - dijo poniendo las manos en los bolsillos y caminando al lado de su mini-padre.

Sasuke lo miró de reojo.

\- ¿Porqué alejas a la Hyuga del dobe? - preguntó curioso.

Saikai se alarmó.

~ Piensa rápido Saikai ~ sonrió al tener una idea.

\- Tú también lo haces - dijo sonriendo de lado. Fue el turno de Sasuke de alarmarse.

\- No lo hago - contestó inmediatamente con el ceño algo fruncido.

\- Ah ¿no? Entonces no eras tú el que estaba escondido tras una roca junto a Hinata - respondió Saikai sarcástico y algo divertido por dentro.

Saikai parpadeó algo confundido, ¿Era su impresión o su mini-padre estaba algo sonrojado? Entrecerró los ojos pero no pudo sacar sus dudas, estaba muy oscuro para diferenciar cualquier tipo de sombra de un rubor.

\- Tsk..No respondiste mi pregunta - gruñó Sasuke. Detuvo su andar y lo miró exigente - No me digas ...¿Acaso te gusta la Hyuga? - preguntó con los dientes apretados Sasuke.

\- Claro que me gus... - Saikai abrió los ojos como platos y detuvo su oración al darse cuenta del tipo de "gustar" al cual su mini-padre se refería, Saikai amaba a su madre pero no de esa forma - Claro que no viejo, ¿de donde sacas esas tonterías? - contestó con una mueca el pelinegro.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y lo miró detenidamente. Saikai decidió cambiar el juego, no podía revelar que veía a la Hyuga como madre, por que era eso, su madre.

\- ¿Por que lo preguntas de cualquier forma? ¿No serás tú el enamorado? - dijo sonriendo de lado.

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos.

\- No digas estupideces - contestó apresurado, La necesidad de salir corriendo recorrió su columna, lanzó a la Hyuga en su espalda en dirección a Saikai que la atrapó instintivamente - Jamás me gustaría una chica débil como ella - dijo el Uchiha con un leve rubor en las mejillas y el ceño fruncido antes de salir en disparada, aunque de forma disimulada, en dirección al campamento.

Saikai miró a su mini-madre en sus brazos, ella aun seguía inconsciente.

\- Eso dice ahora, pero en los entrenamientos siempre es él quien pierde contra ti - dijo divertido empezando a caminar.

Hinata sonrió entre sueños.

Saikai la miró curioso.

~ ¿Con que soñara? ~ se preguntó internamente el Uchiha.

Hinata soñaba con una bella y suave sonrisa que no sabía a quien pertenecía, sólo sabía que le gustaba verla.

 **[...]**

Naruto miró a Sasuke extrañado.

\- Oi, ¿Qué te sucede Teme? ¿Donde estabas y porqué estás empapado? - preguntó el escandaloso rubio, Naruto entrecerró los ojos - Oe ¿Teme estás bien? Tu cara está algo roja ... Auch - el rubio cayo al suelo al ser golpeado.

\- Ya cállate Naruto - gruñó el Uchiha - Toma tus cosas nos vamos - dijo andando hasta su mochila.

\- Itai, itai ... Tch - Naruto chasqueó la lengua mientras se sobaba la cabeza. Miró a Sasuke interrogante - ¿Donde están Saikai y Hinata? - preguntó el rubio levantándose. Sasuke se quedó estático.

\- ¿Yo que voy a saber? - gruñó el pelinegro como si no hubiera estado con ellos minutos atrás.

\- Oe Sasuke - llamó el rubio.

El Uchiha lo miró de reojo y interesado al oír la voz seria de su amigo.

\- Él es un Uchiha, pensé que eras el único - dijo mirándolo serio el Uzumaki.

Sasuke miró al suelo.

\- No lo soy - dijo pensando en Itachi, apretó las manos fuertemente por el enojo.

\- Pero jamás lo vi en la academia y aun así tiene la banda ninja de Konoha - observó el rubio. Sasuke suspiró.

\- Dice que viene de un universo paralelo - dijo recordando las palabras del misterioso Uchiha. Naruto lo miró incrédulo, no porque no lo creyera sino por que Sasuke parecía creerlo, y Sasuke era el más desconfiado del equipo 7.

\- ¿Tú le creíste? - preguntó Naruto.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

\- No totalmente, pienso que no dice toda la verdad pero si lo hace... - Sasuke dejó escapar una expresión herida y no terminó su frase.

~ Sí lo hace sólo me gustaría tener la oportunidad de verla una vez ~

Sasuke quería al menos tener la oportunidad de ver a su madre, aunque fuera una de un mundo paralelo.

Saikai llegó en ese momento.

Naruto lo miró sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué le sucede a Hinata-chan? - preguntó acercándose a Saikai y mirando preocupando a la ojiperla.

Hinata hizo una mueca y lentamente abrió los ojos. Saikai no tuvo tiempo de apartarse del rubio que estaba con la cara cerca de su mini-madre, Hinata se despertó y lo primero que vio fue a la cara de Naruto peligrosamente cerca.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

\- Kyaaa - ella gritó y golpeó su frente contra la de él enviándolo hacía atrás.

Pobre Naruto, ya había sufrido los golpes de los tres en tan sólo una noche. Sasuke dejó escapar una sonrisa ladina al igual que Saikai.

~ Eso te pasa por acercarte mucho a ella ~ pensaron en simultáneo. Aunque uno de ellos decidió ignorar el pensamiento que surgía en lo profundo de su mente.

\- Vamos - ordenó Sasuke volteándose.

Los demás asintieron.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Faltaba pocas horas para amanecer.

Hinata desactivó su byakugan y Saikai activó el suyo, iban turnando para mejor control del chakra.

Tiempo después Saikai frunció el ceño.

\- Veo un local sospechoso a unos metros de aquí - forzó un poco más el byakugan - Los encontré - dijo él.

Los tres los miraron automáticamente.

\- ¿En verdad? - chilló Naruto ansioso por encontrar a sus compañeros.

Hinata activó el byakugan para corroborar su afirmación.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - preguntó Sasuke hacia el pelinegro.

Él asintió.

\- Están a algunos metros - murmuró Hinata.

Apresuraron el paso.

Se detuvieron en seco sobre la rama de árbol.

Dos guardias vigilaban la entrada.

\- Ya verán por secuestrar a Sakura-chan dattebayo - gritó Naruto listo para saltar.

Sasuke y Saikai lo detuvieron alarmados, le taparon la boca y lo sostuvieron.

Los guardias parpadearon al creer que oyeron algo.

Miraron al árbol donde segundos antes se encontraban los cuatro gennin, al no ver nadie se encogieron de hombros.

\- Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego - gritaron Saikai y Sasuke inflando los pulmones y luego liberando una brillante y abrasadora bola de fuego.

Sasuke y Saikai se miraron de reojo, los dos se sonrieron de lado. No se sentía nada mal tener a un Uchiha, aunque éste era un mocoso arrogante, peleando a tu lado, realmente jamás había sucedido eso, Sasuke había perdido a toda su familia cuando aun era un niño.

Los guardias miraron asombrados el fuego que venía en su dirección.

Saltaron hacia atrás lo mas lejos que podían.

\- Byakugan - Hinata apareció junto a Naruto.

\- Jutsu clones de sombra - gritó el rubio creando decenas de copias.

El fuego fue una distracción.

La mujer se defendió del ataque de Hinata en el último segundo, hizo una mueca.

\- Ocho Trigramas 64 Palmas - gritó Hinata cubriendo sus manos con chakra y atacando a la mujer como podía.

Naruto peleaba en puro taijutsu con el hombre que desaparecía uno por uno a sus clones.

Saikai apareció y pateó al hombre que atacaba a Naruto lejos.

Sasuke llegó al auxilio de Hinata, la peliazul se inclinó hacia atrás cuando la Kama* de la mujer trató de cortarle el cuello. Hinata volvió a la posición inicial mientras Sasuke activaba el sharingan, los dos pelearon lado a lado contra la mujer que ahora se defendía como podía.

El hombre se levantó de suelo.

\- Naruto ve a por ellos - gritó Saikai.

Sasuke los miró de reojo.

\- Él no podrá ir solo, no sabemos cuantos hay adentro, no podrá con todos - gritó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

\- Lo hará - aseguraron Saikai y Hinata.

\- Yo lo entretengo - declaró Saikai a Naruto - Byaku-Sharingan - dijo y se lanzó contra el shinobi.

Naruto siquiera lo pensó dos veces y junto a los clones que le restaron entró a la guarida, en el fondo se sintió agradecido por la confianza que tuvieron al proferir esas palabras.

\- Los traeré dattebayo - fue lo último que se oyó de él antes que se sumergiera en los adentros del local.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

Tenía que acabar con esto rápido y ayudar al dobe, aun no creía que podría solo pero ¿por quó ellos le tenían tanta confianza a las habilidades del rubio?

Miró de reojo a la peliazul a su lado, ella tenía ese brillo determinado en los ojos.

Sonrió de lado.

\- _Haaa!_ \- los dos gritaron y atacaron.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- ¿Sabes en donde estamos cariño? No me recuerdo muy bien de este lugar** \- confesó la mujer.

 **\- Estamos en la aldea Inaho** \- dijo mirando a loa alrededores.

Ella lo miró interesada.

 **\- ¿Tú recuerdas este lugar?** \- preguntó curiosa, estaban en medio del bosque, había muchos bosques en los que tuvieron misiones ¿Como hizo para diferenciar ese?

Él sonrió de lado.

 **\- Tengo algunas cosas memorables aquí** \- dijo misterioso.

 **\- Oh** \- ella entendió a lo que se refería, se sonrojó levemente recordando este lugar.

Los adultos fruncieron el ceño.

 **\- ¿Sientes eso?** \- preguntó él. Ella asintió **\- Vamos** \- ordenó y los dos corrieron entre los árboles.

* * *

.

.

Naruto corría hacia adentro a toda velocidad.

Se detuvo frente a dos shinobis, apretó los dientes y los atacó.

No se dio cuenta que habían un tercero.

Éste se transformó en agua y paso por él para salir de la cueva mientras los dos shinobis lo entretenían.

~ Al parecer ya está aquí ~ pensó Kajika mientras desaparecía.

[...]

Jadeaban levemente cansados.

Sasuke chocó la Kama con su kunai. Se agachó en el suelo y le aplicó una rastrera la mujer fue obligada a saltar hacia arriba, Hinata aprovechó para cerrar sus puntos de chakra.

\- Puño Suave - gritó y le acertó el brazo, la mujer gritó de dolor y saltó lejos hasta la rama de un árbol.

Hinata y Sasuke la siguieron de inmediato.

Saikai llevaba la ventaja.

\- Combo del León - gritó y de una patada en el mentón lo envió al aire, saltó más arriba y desencadenó una serie de golpes aun en el aire para generar una caída de alta velocidad y conducir al enemigo al suelo pero antes de arremeter el brutal golpe final y noquearlo fue atacado y enviado contra un árbol por un tercer shinobi que aparecía de repente.

Saikai hizo una mueca de dolor.

Sasuke y Hinata que peleaban con la mujer mano a mano lo miraron alarmados al oír su grito.

\- ¡Saikai! - gritaron en unísono.

La mujer aprovechó su distracción y mandó a cada uno de una patada en direcciones opuestas.

Los dos hicieron muecas de dolor.

Saikai se levantó rápidamente del suelo y esquivó por un milímetros el kunai del recién llegado. Saikai entrecerró los ojos.

El hombre herido se levantó del suelo con dificultad y se puso a su lado.

\- Perdiendo para un niño - dijo sonriendo de lado Kajika.

El recién llegado llevaba una camiseta gris de tiburón con una capucha que se parecía a la cabeza de un tiburón, con algo en la parte posterior de la camiseta que se asemejaba a una aleta dorsal y pantalones oscuros. Él tenia marcas rojas en los ojos.

Al parecer era del país de la niebla.

El hombre escupió sangre en el suelo.

\- Pensé que era solo un Uchiha, no dos - dijo jadeando - Pero ese es algo raro y bastante fuerte - se puso completamente de pie.

-¿De que hablas? - preguntó Kajika y entrecerró los ojos - Ese no es Sasuke, Orochimaru no dijo nada sobre haber otro Uchiha - dijo asombrado - Además ¿que es eso? - dijo estupefacto al ver los ojos del Byaku-Sharingan.

Saikai se sostuvo el estómago y buscó a sus mini-padres con la mirada.

Jadeó al verlos heridos levantándose con dificultad.

Saltó en dirección a ellos. Kajika frunció el ceño.

\- Recupera tus heridas por ahora - ordenó y saltó tras el extraño Uchiha.

El hombre asintió.

Sasuke esquivó el ataque de la mujer, saltó hacia delante sobre sus manos en la madera y giró para pararse sobre la gruesa rama.

Los dos se encararon por breves segundos, la mujer saltó al suelo y salió corriendo. Hinata que se levantó con dificultad saltó al lado Sasuke, Saikai llegó en ese momento.

\- ¿Están bien? - preguntó Saikai y ellos asintieron.

\- Jutsu Dardos de Hielo - gritó Kajika llegando atrás. Los tres se voltearon y alarmados saltaron al suelo por puro instinto al ver los numerosos dardos de hielo que salieron desde la boca de Kajika a altas velocidades. Kajika bajó después de ellos hizo posición de manos y repitió el ataque.

Los tres esquivaron por los pelos.

Jadearon al ver las rocas romperse al entraren en contacto con los dardos. No quisieron imaginar que les pasaría si no lograran esquivarlos a tiempo.

En ese momento dos pares de ojos observaron a su hijo en peligro.

Kajika saltó en dirección a ellos.

Saikai se puso frente a Sasuke y Hinata.

El tiempo se detuvo cuando dos adultos aparecieron.

 **\- Nadie pone un dedo sobre nuestro hijo** \- gruñeron furiosos los dos misteriosos pateando el estómago del shinobi. El shinobi hizo una mueca y fue enviado a metros de distancia, fue golpeado con tal fuerza que su cuerpo pasó atravesando decenas de árboles del bosque.

Los recién llegados se pararon uno al lado del otro de espaldas al grupo de chicos.

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos.

Saikai empezó a sudar frío.

Oh, no, ¿Qué hacían aquí? Eso sólo podía significar que lo habían descubierto.

Sasuke analizó asombrado la espalda de los recién llegados.

El pelo y esa yukata que traía la mujer era muy parecido a ...

El viento sopló y el largo y oscuro pelo de la mujer peleó en contra dejando a muestra el símbolo Uchiha.

Sasuke jadeó, él reconocía ese yukata donde fuera, sólo su madre lo tenía de ese color y atado de esa forma además el pelo largo azulado oscuro, era algo característico de ella.

El humano muchas veces tiende a creer en lo que quieren creer por mas que suene a mentira.

Y si había algo que Sasuke quería creer, era que esa era definitivamente su madre, su corazón golpeó fuerte en expectativa y sintió que su cuerpo temblaba.

\- _Kaa-san_ \- se oyó esa palabra en un susurro.

Saikai y Hinata miraron asombrados a Sasuke corriendo en dirección a la recién llegada.

Los adultos parpadearon al oír una voz conocida, se voltearon a tiempo de ver como un chico pelinegro abrazaba repentinamente a la mayor de forma temblorosa y urgente.

La mandíbula de Saikai cayó al piso.

~ No puede ser ... ~ pensó alarmado Saikai.

La adulta miró confundida al chico que la abrazaba con el cuerpo que temblaba ligeramente, parecía estar a punto de chorar.

El adulto activó el sharingan al ver un chico con la cara en los pechos de su esposa, nadie a parte de él podía enterrar la cara en esos senos, parpadeó confundido y desactivó el sharingan.

 **~ Espera,¿ese soy? Más bien una versión más joven de mi ~** pensó el adulto aturdido.

El mini-Sasuke parpadeó confundido, su madre no tenía una delantera tan grande, vacilante alzó la mirada.

Abrió los ojos como platos al encontrarse con el rostro de una bella y delicada mujer que también abría los ojos como platos al ver su rostro.

Sasuke no pudo dejar de notar que era una Hyuga, los ojos la delataban.

Saltó hacía atrás y agarró un kunai con la mano derecha mientras fruncía el ceño.

\- No eres una Uchiha, eres una Hyuga, ¿por qué tienes esa ropa? - exigió saber furioso el Uchiha, era el yukata de su madre él recordaba muy bien a su madre usándola, era su favorita, ¿por qué lo tenía ella? - Quítate esa ropa - ordenó sin ninguna segunda intención.

El adulto sonrió de lado y se acercó al oído de su esposa.

 **\- Concuerdo con mi versión joven, deberías quitarte la ropa** \- susurró sugestivo el adulto. Ella lo miró de reojo, reprendiéndolo con la mirada mientras se sonrojaba.

 **\- No es momento para bromas cariño** \- respondió la mayor. Él se encogió de hombros, bueno, él siempre la prefería sin ropa pero en este momento no estaban solos.

El adulto miró a su hijo acordándose porque estaban ahí.

 **\- Saik...** \- no terminó de llamar la atención de su hijo, porque se dio cuenta de la presencia de una pequeña Hinata que los miraba estupefacta.

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos cuando el adulto desapareció de repente y reapareció tras la mini-Hinata.

Ella siquiera tuvo tiempo de jadear, él la alzó al estilo princesa analizándola atentamente.

 **\- Oh! Mira lo que encontramos aquí** \- dijo sonriendo de lado. Ella se encogió completamente asustada. Él sólo le sonrió más suavemente. Hinata abrió los ojos como platos y su corazón golpeó violentamente en su pecho, él tenía una sonrisa muy hermosa, era parecido a la de...

\- Oe, bájala - exigió Sasuke mirando desafiante al adulto que sostenía a la Hyuga - ¿Que es esto? ¿Quienes son ustedes? - exigió saber el pelinegro. Miró a la Hyuga sonrojada en los brazos del mayor que sonreía divertido, encontró la situación vagamente familiar.

Quería alejarla de los brazos de ese hombre pelinegro, que tapaba uno de sus ojos con el flequillo y usaba una ropa tradicional de color lila, pero él parecía demasiado fuerte como para que pudiera enfrentarse en una batalla.

Saikai miraba a sus padres y a la versión joven de sus padres. Dios, esto era un completo lío.

 **\- Sasuke!** \- los dos morenos miraron a la adulta, ella miraba reprendiendo al mayor **\- Me estás asustando, más bien a mi versión joven** \- divagó la ella algo aturdida.

 **\- Tch, no seas celosa de ti misma Hinata, no es siempre que puedo ver tu versión pequeña** \- dijo el mayor apretando más a Hinata Hyuga en sus brazos y provocando un fuerte sonrojo por parte de esta.

Hinata y Sasuke estaban aturdidos. ¿Habían oído bien?, esos adultos se llamaban igual que ellos.

\- Hey viejo ya deja a mini-kaa-san en el suelo en verdad la asustas - ordenó Saikai con el ceño fruncido.

 **\- No me des órdenes Saikai ¿Acaso se te olvida que desobedeciste mis reglas?** \- reprendió el mayor apretando aun mas a la pequeña Hinata que se sobrecalentaba en sus brazos.

Todos sintieron un aura oscura de pronto y el clima se puso helado, lentamente miraron a la causante de todo.

Hinata Uchiha tenía los brazos cruzados y su byakugan activado, reprendía a su hijo con la mirada.

 **\- Te dije que no tocarás ese pergamino Saikai** \- dijo pausadamente la asustadora madre.

Saikai se aterró al igual que los presentes, ella podía dejar el clima a menos de 0° grados cuando hacía esas expresiones.

\- Lo siento kaa-san - contestó apresurado mirando al suelo, apenado por desobedecer a su madre.

Sasuke y Hinata seguían aturdidos. Iban captando las frases que los otros tres soltaban al aire y habían entendido tres cosas.

Esos adultos era ellos.

Estaban casados.

Saikai era su hijo.

El pequeño Sasuke miró a la Uchiha que desactivaba su byakugan, ella al notar su mirada le sonrió suavemente provocando un leve tinte rojizo en las mejillas del menor, una que nadie notó.

La pequeña Hinata miró al Uchiha que la sostenía.

Ese hombre apuesto y con una sonrisa tan suave ¿en verdad era Sasuke? ¿Y ellos estaba ca-ca-casados? sin mencionar que tenían un hijo

Hinata se desmayó sin poder soportar más ese remolino de información, era demasiado para asimilar.

La Uchiha miró reprendiendo a su esposo de brazos cruzados.

 **\- Ves, te dije que me dejarás, más bien la dejarás, era obvio que eso iba a ocurrir** \- dijo la Uchiha, el mayor se encogió de hombros.

 **\- Te ves tierna cuando te desmayas** \- confesó el pelinegro.

Sasuke miró con los ojos abiertos como platos a su versión adulta. Ese no podía ser él, él jamás diría algo como eso, aunque no podía negar que lo que decía era verdad, en verdad creía que se veía tierna.

Hinata Uchiha estaba por decir algo pero se detuvo de inmediato.

\- Elemento Agua: Jutsu Misil de Agua - dijo una voz a lo lejos.

Saikai y los mayores sintieron la presencia de peligro. Rápidamente el adulto saltó con la Hyuga en brazos hacía un árbol siendo seguido por su hijo.

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos cuando la Uchiha lo agarró y sin demoras saltó en dirección a otro árbol.

Donde segundos antes ellos estaban, ahora una poderosa ola de agua pasaba.

\- ¿Que demonios haces Hyuga bájame ahora? - gruñó irritado por el atrevimiento de la mayor de tratarlo como una niña en apuros.

Hinata Uchiha saltaba entre los árboles ignorando los reclamos del menor. Lo bajó en una rama cuando sintió que ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos.

\- ¿Quien piensas que eres para...? - Sasuke no pudo terminar su frase.

 **\- Shh, mantén silencio** \- dijo la mayor que estaba tras él tapándole la boca y sosteniéndolo por el estómago.

Al parecer los papeles se habían invertido.

Ella activó el byakugan escondiéndose tras el árbol junto al pequeño Uchiha. Tenía que saber contra que se estaba enfrentando, mientras ella buscaba en sus memorias ese día de su pasado Sasuke sufría una batalla interna.

Su corazón latía violentamente en su pecho y la verdad era que se sentía bien estar siendo abrazado por esos brazos cálidos.

Él frunció el ceño y se apartó de ella.

\- Aléjate Hyuga y explica que rayos está sucediendo, ¿porque tienes el yukata de mi madre y quienes son ustedes en realidad? - preguntó con el ceño fruncido el Uchiha.

Él aun no podía creer que esos dos eran ellos, y que Saikai era su hijo, eso no podía ser verdad.

Hinata pensó un poco, ¿como le diría?

 **\- ¿Qué te dijo Saikai-kun?** \- preguntó la mayor.

Sasuke parpadeó confundido, ¿por qué le preguntaba eso?

\- Que viene de un mundo paralelo - contestó esperando ver que rumo tomaba la conversación, analizó la expresiones que hacia la mayor.

La Uchiha lo miró aturdida.

 **\- ¿Mundo paralelo?** \- preguntó ella más para sí misma que para él, Sasuke entrecerró los ojos a la reacción de la mayor. Ella arqueó la ceja interrogante **\- ¿Tú lo creíste?** \- preguntó incrédula, ella mejor que nadie lo conocía, sabía él no se creería las cosas tan fácilmente.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos.

\- Al parecer no era verdad, ¿Entonces de donde vienen? - preguntó con la ceja arqueada.

Hinata lo observó por unos segundos y luego rió divertida, el menor se perdió unos segundos en esa melodía y en esa bella imagen, su corazón volvió palpitar ruidosamente en su pecho.

 **\- ¿Tú que crees?** \- preguntó ella sonriendo divertida. Él era un genio, seguramente se le ocurriría la respuesta.

Sasuke asimiló su respuesta y abrió los ojos como platos. No, no podía ser cierto.

\- Tú-Tú...yo... - Hinata arqueó una ceja divertida, no lo había visto tartamudear desde el día en que le pidió en matrimonio.

Sasuke tragó grueso.

¿En verdad esa era la Hyuga? Y ellos...ellos... ¿ESTABAN CASADOS?

Por suerte para el Uchiha, nadie ademas de ella pudo presenciar los diversos tonos de rojo que su rostro adquiría, se había sonrojado tan fuerte como lo hacía Hinata Hyuga.

\- NO PUEDE SER VERDAD. YO JAMÁS ME CASARÍA CON UNA CHICA DÉBIL COMO TÚ - declaró, en realidad no creía que fuera débil era sólo que estaba avergonzado, alarmado, irritado, incrédulo y otro remolino de emociones más fuera de su naturaleza común.

Ella siquiera se inmutó, sólo le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

Eso él lo decía ahora pero años más tarde sería él quien se arrodillaría frente a ella prácticamente rogándole en matrimonio.

Hinata sonrió un poco más ante el recuerdo, provocando que el Uchiha sintiera otra vez el tambor de su ruidoso corazón.

Había tratado de imaginar como sería Hinata cuando creciera pero no imaginó que sería tan...tan...

~ Hermosa ~ no pudo evitar notar.

Sasuke sentía lo caliente de sus mejillas.

No podía ser cierto, él un Uchiha sonrojado por la débil Hyuga, casado con la misma y teniendo un...un HIJO.

Sasuke volteó la mirada rápidamente, no podía mas mirarla.

Hinata parpadeó y miró maravillada al pequeño sonrojado y alterado.

 **~ Se ve tan tierno** ~ pensó encantada y emocionada la mayor.

No pudo contenerse más, tenía muchas ganas de apretarlo entre sus brazos.

Ahora entendía el porque su esposo no pudo dejar en paz a su versión pequeña.

Tenerlo ahí tan vulnerable por la época difícil que enfrentaba le daban inmensas ganas de consolarlo y dejarlo acurrucado entre sus brazos.

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos cuando la mayor lo abrazó.

~ ¿Qué demonios...?~

\- Apártate Hyuga, déjame - dijo el avergonzado tratando de apartar con las manos a la mayor que sólo lo apretaba más - Maldición suéltame Hinata - ella sólo ignoraba sus reclamos y seguía apretándolo contra ella con una sonrisa contenta como una niña en los labios.

Sasuke ya había aceptado que esa ahora Uchiha era Hinata Hyuga, no había forma de negar, esa paz, ese aroma, esos ojos bondadosos, esa sonrisa, Dios, esa sonrisa que nadie jamás podría imitar aunque hiciera el mas perfecto jutsu de transformación, sólo ella era dueña de esas características.

 **~ Es tan tierno ~** pensaba Hinata ajena a los pensamientos de Sasuke.

Sasuke estaba irritado, no era porque ella lo estaba abrazando, estaba más irritado consigo mismo por sentir su rostro caliente como si fuera una niña y por sentirse bien al ser abrazado por esos cálidos y reconfortantes brazos, el aroma que desprendía la mayor lo tranquilizaba por dentro.

Jamás lo admitiría a nadie, pero en el fondo no quería que lo soltara y sentía enormes ganas de aferrarse a la mayor, hace mucho que no se sentía tan cómodo y reconfortado.

Hinata entrecerró los ojos y lo empujó.

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos pero rápidamente se recompuso saltando hacía atrás, sobre la rama de otro árbol.

La rama donde antes estaban fue partida al medio con un jutsu de agua.

Hinata se puso en posición con la mirada seria.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Lentamente abrió los ojos, aturdida.

 **\- Te despertaste** \- dijo sonriendo el pelinegro que la sostenía en brazos.

Hinata se sonrojó automáticamente.

¿Entonces no había sido un sueño ?

\- A..a..yo-yo - no lograba articular ninguna frase.

El Uchica la miró divertido.

Hace tiempo que no la veía tan apenada.

Mentira, sólo hace unos días él la había dejado tan apenada que ella siquiera lograba hablar, le encantaba provocar eso a su tierna esposa.

\- Ya ya otou-san, creo que es demasiado para ella - dijo Saikai a su padre, preocupado por el tono escarlata de su mini-madre.

Sasuke le mostró la lengua a su hijo y se sentó sobre la rama con Hinata en su regazo.

Saikai contrajo el ojo.

~ Ese viejo ~ pensó cerrando los ojos y levantando el puño al aire determinado ~ Un día, un día yo lo sobrepasaré ya lo verá, probará el gusto de la derrota ~ pensó riendo perversamente con las manos en la cintura mirando a un lugar lejano.

Hinata parpadeaba confundida, aturdida, estupefacta ¿realmente estaba pasando eso?

Sasuke ignoraba a su hijo, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados como un niño que recibe su caramelo favorito.

 **~ Demonios, siempre es tan tierna ~** pensó, si él tuviera la cola como la de un perro seguramente ésta se balancearía de un lado a otro por la emoción.

\- Anoo, U-Uchi-chiha-san - murmuró Hinata, miró hacía arriba vacilante y apenada - ¿Me-me podría ba-bajar? - preguntó algo urgente por alejarse de ese hombre que hacia que su corazón palpitará locamente.

¿Ese en verdad era Sasuke?

 **\- No** \- declaró sin expresión el mayor.

\- ¿Eh? - ella parpadeó alarmada.

Él le sonrió suavemente.

Dios, esa sonrisa la estaba debilitando completamente.

 **\- No quiero hacerlo** \- dijo suavemente el Uchiha.

Ese no podía ser Sasuke, por más que su sonrisa fuera parecida, Sasuke jamás actuaría así.

Sasuke imaginó lo que pensaba la pequeña Hyuga.

 **\- Sí, soy Sasuke Uchiha** \- respondió a la pregunta que rondaba la mente de la Hyuga, ella lo miró alarmada.

¿Le había leído la mente?

 **\- Y no, no leí tu mente sólo te conozco muy bien** \- aseguró el adulto.

Hinata se mantuvo perpleja.

¿Entonces ellos realmente estaban CASADOS?

 **\- Y si estamos casados** \- dijo sin mirarla analizando el local por si aparecían shinobis enemigos, ninguno a la vista.

Hinata se quedó de piedra por la afirmación y sintió enormes ganas de taparse la frente con las manos como si eso la protegiera de que le leyera la mente.

Sasuke no era un chico de rodeos, al parecer el ser adulto no le cambio eso, era igual o incluso peor de directo.

\- Viejo deja de asustarla, así en verdad cree que le lees la mente - dijo Saikai.

Oh, genial, al parecer su hijo también la conocía muy bien.

Santo Cielo.

Su hijo.

Hinata volteó la mirada por primera vez a Saikai.

Éste sintió su mirada y la encaró por unos segundos para luego bajar la mirada algo apenado.

\- Si-Siento no haberte dicho nada es que...bueno...no creo que te tomarías muy bien el de... bueno...- él balbuceaba tratando de explicarse y de no dejar su madre mas mortificada con sus palabras.

Oh, sí, en verdad se parecía a ella.

Con extrema lentitud miró al Uchiha mayor que la fitaba curioso por como reaccionaría.

¿Como había sucedido eso? Ella imaginaba un día casarse con un rubio de ojos azules alegres. No un pelinegro de ojos onix penetrantes. Imaginaba a sus hijos rubios o peliazules quien sabe hasta pelirrojos por el gen Uzumaki. No un azabache serio, inteligente, muy maduro para su edad pero a la vez bastante amable.

\- ¿Co-Co-Como...yo...tú...yo...? - no lograba sacar la frase atorada en su garganta - Pero si yo a-a-am...- se detuvo completamente cuando vio el ceño fruncido por la irritación, se asustó como un conejito frente a su cazador.

Ahora sí veía una expresión conocida en la cara del Uchiha.

Saikai suspiró, su padre era un celoso que no le gustaba recordar que antes su madre amaba a Naruto.

Sasuke dejó de fruncir el ceño y suavizó su mirada, no lograba estar enojado con ella.

 **\- Te preguntas ¿como acabamos juntos? Simples te diste cuenta que Naruto era un tarado perdedor y que yo era mucho mejor que él, tiempo después te me confesaste diciendo que estabas perdida y locamente enamorada de mi y que no podrías vivir si mi y...** \- Sasuke miraba a la nada mientras Hinata estaba de piedra. ¿En verdad ella había dicho esas cosas?

\- Deja de decir tonterías viejo, el que dijo eso fuiste tú - espetó Saikai sin piedad a su padre. Sasuke se puso de piedra - Ademas cuando te confesaste la primera vez fuiste rechazado - Oh, en verdad Saikai no tenía piedad.

Sasuke y Hinata abrieron los ojos como platos.

Hinata miró asombrada al Uchiha, ¿eso era un leve rubor en su mejilla?

 **\- C-Calla Saikai** \- seguramente estar tanto tiempo al lado de Hinata le traían consecuencias como rubor y tartamudeos y otras acciones impropias de él - **Ya verás que cuando regresemos, será tu madre quien aplique el castigo y sabes que ella es peor que yo cuando se trata de dejar una lección** \- declaró Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado.

Increíblemente lo que decía Sasuke era verdad.

Saikai se heló completamente al imaginar los castigos de su madre.

Sí, su madre podría ser más asustadora que su padre a la hora de dejar lecciones.

 **\- Te advertí que no lo tocaras** \- dijo serio el mayor.

\- Tsk... Sabes que soy curioso, es tu culpa por dejar abierta la puerta invitándome a entrar - dijo cruzando sus brazos.

 **\- Eso no es excusa** \- dijo haciendo una mueca irritado.

Hinata los miró alarmada.

Ellos empezaron a discutir.

Ella siguió alarmada por un buen rato hasta que su ojo se contrajo de irritación.

¿Entonces eran así en el futuro también?

Sasuke y Saikai se detuvieron al sentir el aura de irritación de la ojiperla.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, su esposa tenia lados que nadie vio y sólo le mostraba a ellos y él amaba cada faceta de ella.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando él le pico la frente alejando su flequillo.

~ ¿Eh? ~

Ella se llevó la mano a la frente aturdida, había sido un poco doloroso pero sentía que eso le transmitía una especie de...¿cariño? Ella se sonrojó con tal pensamiento.

Lo miró en busca de una explicación para tal acto. Él sólo la miró con esa expresión suave y tranquila.

Ella no pudo evitar el palpitar de su corazón y el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Él desprendía calidez y paz. ¿En verdad era Sasuke? Parece haber alcanzado su objetivo y encontrado la paz, en el fondo Hinata se alegraba por él pero ¿realmente había sido ella la quien le proporciono tal cosa?¿ Ella que le dio una familia que tanto deseaba? Es decir vamos, él tenía a todas las chicas de Konoha a sus pies, hermosas, fuertes, confiadas ¿Por qué la elegiría a ella? ¿Por qué? Ella que no se preocupaba con la estética, ella que era débil, tanto que su padre la desheredó, ella que no tenía confianza suficiente, tuvo que apoyarse en un ninja rubio para seguir adelante y éste siquiera lo sabía, Oh!Ssólo de pensar en todo eso le daban ganas de llorar como lo hacía todas las noches en su almohada por lo patética que se sentía.

Sasuke notó su expresión, él suspiro, amaba todas sus facetas pero odiaba esa expresión triste en ese delicado y bello rostro.

Sasuke se levantó y la puso en su hombro como si ella no pesará nada y fuera un simple pájaro, la sostuvo con su mano para mantenerla ahí.

Hinata no sabía como reaccionar.

 **\- Siempre pones esa expresión cuando te compadeces a ti misma por pensar que eres débil** \- dijo con un tono de voz algo molesto. Hinata lo miró asombrada ¿En verdad la conocía tan bien a tal punto de leer sus expresiones y saber lo que piensa?

Saikai se alarmó al oír eso, se puso con los ojos brillando de emoción frente a ellos.

\- Tu eres fuerte kaa-san - aseguró como un niño contento y orgulloso. Hinata parpadeó - Muuuuuy fuerte tanto que siempre derrotas a otou-san en los entrenamientos porque él se distrae viendo tu...auch...viejo ¿qué te pasa ? - Sasuke le había golpeado en la cabeza mientras el pequeño se sobaba la cabeza él mantenía el puño en el aire con los ojos cerrados sintiéndose entre avergonzado y irritado.

 **\- Cállate Saikai...Tch...** \- volteó levemente el rostro para otro lado, demasiado tarde, Hinata pudo notar un tono rosa pálido en su mejilla **\- No le creas** \- dijo mirándola de reojo.

Hinata parpadeó.

Para su sorpresa ella rió. Por alguna razón ahora en el fondo no parecía tan malo estar casada con Sasuke Uchiha.

Saikai y Sasuke se sorprendieron al principio y luego sonrieron de lado satisfechos, la preferían con esa sonrisa.

Entrecerraron los ojos al sentir la llegada de dos shinobis.

 **\- Prepárate Saikai** \- ordenó a su hijo.

\- Hai - dijo sonriendo da lado y poniéndose en posición.

Saikai amaba una buena pelea.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

Era el shinobi con la capucha de tiburón de antes.

Él se detuvo sobre la rama de un árbol y miró a la mujer interesado.

~ ¿Quien es ella? ~ pensó interesado Kajika.

Sasuke no esperaría a que se decidiera en atacar.

El mismo kunai que tenía en manos lo lanzó en dirección de Kajika.

Éste creo una barrera con su jutsu de agua.

En un parpadeo Hinata apareció tras él.

~ Qué rápida, siquiera la vi moverse ~ pensó, trató de convertir su cuerpo en agua pero no tuvo oportunidad.

\- Paso Suave Puños Gemelos de León - dijo mientras lo atacaba por la espalda con fuerza.

Kajika no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse, hizo una mueca de dolor mientras su chakra era automáticamente cerrado.

Sasuke no demostró su asombro por la rapidez y fuerza de Hinata tampoco tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, hizo posición de manos y aprovechó para atrapar a Kajika en un sistema de hilos hecho de chakra.

Kajika fue atrapado completamente, siquiera tuvo oportunidad.

Kajika frunció el ceño y trató de liberarse. Sasuke sonrió de lado burlón. Algo que irritó al shinobi aun más.

\- _Bien tu vida mostró ser útil, buen trabajo_ \- se oyó una voz desconocida.

\- Eres tú - dijo Kajika alarmado.

Hinata y Sasuke entrecerraron los ojos.

Kajika gritó de dolor y escupió sangre para luego retorcer su cuerpo en múltiples espasmos.

\- ¿Qué está pasado? - preguntó en voz alta el Uchiha.

Kajika seguían retorciéndose. Un chakra purpura cubrió su cuerpo, él levantó la vista y sus ojos cambiaron como el de una serpiente.

Sasuke dio un paso atrás.

Kajika empezó a reír y los hilos se fueron rompiendo uno a uno.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

~ Orochimaru ~ pensó la ojiperla. Infelizmente no podía intervenir en lo que sucedería después, aun así se puso en guardia tras ellos.

\- Déjame mostrártelo Sasuke-kun~ - ronroneó la voz que hacia recordar a una serpiente.

Sasuke lo miró sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué este chakra horrible?...No es el mismo sujeto - murmuró desconfiado - ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó exigente el Uchiha.

\- Quiero felicitarte por haber derrotado a un ninja tan fuerte...Pero... necesitaste mucha ayuda - el cuerpo de Kajika se volteó un poco hacia Hinata y la miró de reojo. Hinata Uchiha frunció el ceño.

~ Interesante mujer ~ pensó él antes de mirar a Sasuke que fruncía el ceño en señal de molestia.

\- Olvídate de poder derrotar a Itachi - siseó el cuerpo de Kajika.

Sasuke jadeó. Hinata apretó los puños, ganas de patearlo no le faltaban pero Sasuke tenía que pasar por eso, ella no podía cambiar el pasado, no estaba aquí por eso.

\- Yo lo venceré - aseguró Sasuke apretando los puños.

\- Él es más fuerte de lo que tú jamás serás - provocó.

\- Me vengaré de una forma u otra. No importa cómo, yo lo venceré - gruñó el pelinegro.

Kajika rió de forma demente.

\- Ese es el espíritu - dijo sonriendo sádico.

\- ¿Quien eres tú? - exigió saber el azabache.

\- No te preocupes nos volveremos a encontrar - aseguró, el chakra purpura desapareció y el cuerpo de Kajika cayó de rodillas.

 **\- Cuidado Sasuke** \- gritó Hinata atrapándolo y alejándolo del cuerpo de Kajika que ahora explotaba por no resistir el chakra inmenso de Orochimaru.

Los dos se detuvieron a metros de distancia en un árbol.

Miraron hacia abajo donde ahora estaba todo destruido y el cuerpo hecho trizas, los dos no se dieron cuenta de que de la boca de Kajika una pequeña serpiente blanca salía para volver a su amo.

Sasuke se cruzó los brazos.

\- Tú eres del futuro, ¿sabes quien era? - preguntó serio parado al lado de la Uchiha.

Ella hizo una mueca melancólica.

 **\- Sabes que no puedo decirte eso. Ven es mejor si ahora buscamos a mi esposo** \- ella necesitaba hablar con él sobre lo que acababa de suceder.

Sasuke la miró de reojo con la mejilla colorada.

El esposo era él.

No sabía más como sentirse con esa declaración. El Uchiha acabó de olvidar completamente lo que había sucedido minutos antes.

La miró con una expresión indescifrable.

Ella estaba lista para saltar cuando lo que dijo la detuvo.

\- ¿Como te me declaraste? Mas bien ¿Cómo acabamos casados? Pensé que estabas enamorada del dobe - dijo sin trabas en la lengua.

Hinata casi cayo de la impresión, hizo una mueca.

 **~ Siempre tan directo ~** pensó suspirando profundamente y recomponiéndose.

 **\- No fui yo Sasuke-kun** \- oír su nombre lo hizo estremecer un poco. Ella se sonrojó y miró a otro lado. Sasuke frunció el ceño esperando la respuesta. Pero si no fue ella...No!...Él no pudo haber sido...Definitivamente no fue él quien se declaró **\- Créeme es mejor si no lo sabes por ahora** \- dijo con una mueca recordando como fue que empezó y terminó todo.

 **~ Es muy inapropiado para niños además de un tanto cómico. Seguramente no será una imagen que él tiene de si mismo para dentro de unos años. Mejor lo dejo como está y no trato de cambiarlo, no puedo negar que me gustó en el fondo la forma en que lo hizo ~** pensó la peliazul con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Sasuke arqueó la ceja al notar el fuerte sonrojo de ella.

~ ¿Qué tan malo puede ser para no querer decirme como fue? ¿Y porqué se sonroja tanto?~ cuestionó para su adentros.

\- Yo no soy romántico, de ninguna forma pude haber sido yo - pensó en voz alta en Uchiha. Él era quien siempre fue el que recibía confesiones, no él quien se confesaba a una chica.

 **\- Oh, realmente no eres del tipo muy romántico** \- aseguró con una mueca pero algo divertida por dentro.

Sasuke la encaró.

Eso más que aliviarlo le dio un pinchazo en el orgullo. ¿Será que pensaba que era malo estar casada con él?

~ Bahh ¿quien se importa? Seguramente hubo algún tipo de arreglo para que estuviéramos juntos. No puedo haberme enamorado. No de ella, ¿o sí? ~

Siguió mirándola fijamente duramente un buen tiempo.

~ Realmente hermosa ~ no pudo evitar pensar.

Hinata arqueó la ceja y sonrió de lado.

 **\- ¿Ya terminaste de analizarme Sasuke-kun ?** \- preguntó divertida la mayor. Provocar era una cosa que aprendió de Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke se sobresaltó, en verdad se había perdido en admirarla.

\- Tch...Vamos - dijo con su cara de indiferencia pero un leve tono rosado en su mejilla. Ese era el día de su vida en el que se había sonrojado más veces que nunca.

Hinata sonrió, activó el byakugan para encontrar a los demás.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

La pequeña Hinata miraba sorprendida.

Sasuke siquiera se habían movido y dejó completamente paralizada a la mujer, la misma que se había escondido entre el bosque antes, sólo con usar un genjutsu con el sharingan, y apenas fue una milésima aparte de su poder.

Saikai había ganado la batalla en tan sólo algunos golpes, era el mismo hombre con el que había peleado antes, había aprendido su forma de combate por lo que no fue difícil saber donde eran sus puntos débiles, el sharingan era se mucho auxilio en esos momentos, al final lo terminó al igual que su padre, dejando al enemigo bajo un genjustu cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Hinata estaba estupefacta.

¿Que tan fuertes debían de ser?

Sasuke rió suavemente de la expresión de ella.

¿Acaso planeaban matarla de taquicardia ese día? Porque lo estaban casi logrando.

 **\- Te van a entrar moscas** \- dijo burlón mientras sonreía de lado.

Hinata la cerró de inmediato.

¿Cómo había acabado ella casada con alguien tan fuerte? ¿Era realmente verdad lo que decía Saikai de que ella lograba derrotarlo?

-¿Cre-crees en verdad que yo-que yo seré fu-fu-fuerte un día Uchiha-san?- preguntó vacilante, esperaba que él no se riera de su infantil pregunta. El adulto y Saikai le sonrieron.

 **\- Lo serás Hinata.**

\- Lo serás kaa-san - aseguraron sin vacilar ni un segundo.

Hinata se maravilló. Con tan sólo unas palabras la hicieron sentir un remolino de emociones.

Confianza, esperanza, cariño, agradecimiento, feliz y se sintió hasta afortunada en tenerlos como familia, ¿sería Saikai su único hijo?

Hinata se sonrojó por sus pensamientos pero luego lo dejó de lado esa idea para sonreír agradecida hacia el mayor.

Él le correspondió.

Los tres miraron a Hinata Uchiha llegando con el mini-Sasuke.

El mini-Sasuke parpadeó y miró a la Hyuga que estaba muy tranquila sobre el hombro de su versión adulta, bueno ...no tanto, porque se notaba el fuerte rubor de sus mejillas.

Frunció el ceño, al parecer su versión adulta la había conquistado, no que él quisiera conquistarla, no, absolutamente no.

La Hyuga evitó mirarlo por la vergüenza que sentía, fue puesta en el suelo con suma delicadeza, en verdad no se acostumbraría a ese Sasuke, era tan diferente del actual.

 **\- ¿Fueron atacados también?** \- preguntó serio el mayor a su esposa, al ver la expresión de ésta.

Ella asintió y su esposo se acercó a ella. Saikai se acercó a la versión joven de sus padres.

 **\- ¿Estás seguro que no le dirás nada? Digo, quizás puedas...** \- dijo tristemente hacia su marido. Él le picó la cabeza y ella hizo una mueca y se llevó la mano a la frente - **Auch... Sabes que eso duele** \- dijo con un puchero tierno.

 **\- Y sabes que no me gusta que estés preocupada** \- dijo y le sonrió de lado, ella le sonrió resignada **\- Estaré bien no te preocupes, son cosas por las que tengo que pasar** \- dijo y miró a su versión joven que discutía con Saikai mientras Hinata trataba de calmarlos con una expresión alarmada en el rostro.

Los mayores se sonrieron suavemente con la escena.

El pequeño Sasuke dejó de competir con Saikai y miró a su versión adulta. Asombrado vio la sonrisa de éste. ¿En verdad ese era él?¿Realmente se sentía tan feliz por dentro como lucía por fuera? Parecía cómo si todo en su vida encajará, cómo si hubiera encontrado la paz en su vida. Eso quiere decir ... ¿Qué había encontrado la paz?

\- Sí lo hiciste - dijo Saikai al ver la expresión de su rostro. El mini-Sasuke lo encaró - Más bien lo hicieron - dijo intercalando miradas entre la mini-Hinata y él.

Los dos jóvenes cruzaron miradas, automáticamente voltearon el rostro hacia otro lado sintiendo las mejillas calientes.

Saikai sonrió divertido.

 **\- No vamos Saikai** \- dijeron los adultos mientras se acercaban.

Saikai asintió y se volteó al igual que la Uchiha.

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos cuando el mini-Sasuke agarró impulsivamente la mano de la Uchiha. Ella lo miró confusa por unos segundos y luego sonrió comprensiva.

Ella comprendía muy bien que era lo que le sucedía.

Todos a excepción de la pequeña Hinata entendieron el actuar de Sasuke que miraba a la mayor como si fuera a perder algo que no podría volver a ver jamás, cómo pidiendo que no lo abandonará.

Sostenía la mano de la mayor cómo si no quisiera que esa calidez que sintió al lado de ella se fuera a otra parte.

Se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y rápidamente soltó la mano, avergonzado por dentro.

~ ¿Qué te pasa? ~ pensó sin comprender totalmente su actuar.

Abrió los ojos como platos cuando la mayor le dio un beso en la frente.

El sonrojo fue inmediato.

Asombrado dio un pasó atrás y la miró avergonzado.

\- ¿Qué-qué haces? - Espera, ¿Eso fue un tartamudeo?

Ella le sonrió y él corazón de él volvió a sufrir ese efecto que le daba su sonrisa.

 **\- Todo estará bien** \- aseguró ella. Sasuke jamás había oído una promesa tan sincera como esa.

Él la miro asombrado mientras ella seguía regalando esa sonrisa inclinada hacia al frente con las manos en las rodillas.

Hinata Hyuga miraba todo estupefacta ¿Esa en verdad era ella?¿Realmente era tan atrevida al punto de besar la frente de Sasuke como si nada?

El adulto se acercó a ella con una sonrisa de lado.

 **\- Créeme haces cosas más atrevidas** \- dijo sonriendo de lado.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos y lo miró. Se sonrojó de pies a cabeza, por saber eso, aunque por su cabeza no pasaba las cosas que pasaban por la del adulto. Él le sonrió divertido y ella bajó la mirada al suelo avergonzada.

Otra vez le leía la mente.

Saikai sonrió de lado burlón mientras miraba al apenado mini-Sasuke.

\- No sabía que te sonrojarás tanto viejo - se burló el menor a su padre - Hasta te pareces a kaa-san - declaró divertido.

El mayor miró a su hijo.

 **\- Tú también lo haces** \- dijo el mayor y sonrió de lado **\- ¿Quieres ver algo?** \- preguntó hacia la pequeña Hinata que lo miró confundida **\- A-ka-ge** \- dijo pausadamente el mayor hacia su hijo.

Saikai se puso estático y inmediatamente se sonrojó de pies a cabeza.

\- De-Demonios viejo cállate - dijo apenado Saikai al oír ese nombre.

El adultó rió sonoramente haciendo que Hinata Hyuga se sonrojara aun más mientras pensaba en lo hermoso que era ese sonido.

El mini-Sasuke aun miraba sonrojado a la adulta, él era Sasuke Uchiha no era algo de su naturaleza actuar de esa forma, volteó la cabeza hacia otro lado, gran error, cruzó miradas con la pequeña Hinata que también estaba extremadamente sonrojada.

Los dos se encararon por segundos antes de mirar hacia otro lado apenados.

Saikai dejó de lado su sonrojó y se acercó a su mini-padre.

\- Estarás bien viejo - aseguró el pelinegro sonriendo de lado y cruzando sus brazos. El mini-Sasuke volvió a la normalidad y lo imitó.

\- Lo haré - dijo confiado, Sasuke miró a su versión adulta que le sonrió y con la mirada pareció decirle "Todo estará bien al final".

Hinata miró a propia versión adulta, la mayor con la mirada determinada y la sonrisa suave levantó las manos en forma de puño hasta su propio pecho, parecía decirle "Animo, tu puedes sólo sigue así". La menor bajó los ojos y dejó aparecer una pequeña sonrisa esperanzada.

 **\- Ahora sí, vamos** \- ordenó el mayor **-** **Saikai** \- llamó enviando un recado con tan sólo decir su nombre.

\- Hai - Saikai entendió el recado y se paró frente a los menores.

El Uchiha mayor picó una última vez la frente de Hinata Hyuga, ella se quejó y llevó las manos a la frente, aun no entendía que significaba eso pero le transmitía algo de cariño.

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos al ver esa escena de su versión adulta, abrió la boca para preguntar sobre Itachi pero...

\- Byaku-Sharingan - dijo Saikai activando su doujutsu.

Los dos jóvenes cayeron al suelo desmayados al ver sus ojos.

Saikai con sus ojos había usado un jutsu para alterar sus recuerdos.

Los adultos pusieron a su versiones jóvenes recostados en un árbol uno al lado del otro.

Miraron a su hijo y el clima se puso oscuro y helado.

 **\- Ahora sí...Saikai tendremos mucho de que hablar** \- advirtieron en unísono los adultos.

Saikai se aterró por lo que estaba por venir.

Ahora sí estaba en serios problemas.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Abrieron los ojos lentamente.

Se encontraron cara a cara a centímetros uno del otro.

Abrieron los ojos como platos.

Hinata fue la primera en alejarse avergonzada.

Sasuke sólo volteó la cara.

\- ¿Qué-qué sucedió? - preguntó aturdida la peliazul.

\- No lo sé, lo último que recuerdo es que peleamos contra tres shinobis, seguramente caímos del cansancio - dijo tocándose la cabeza, abrió los ojos como platos - Los demás...Tenemos que ayudar a Naruto - dijo levantándose abruptamente del suelo.

Hinata hizo lo mismo.

Que raro.

Ella sentía un pequeño dolor en su frente.

Él sentía algo de calidez en su frente.

Antes que pudieran salir tras sus amigos entre los árboles Shino y Kiba malheridos aparecían con un Naruto agotado y apoyado en sus brazos, tras ellos Kakashi aparecía con Genmai desmayado en su brazo y a su lado Sakura llena de heridas.

\- ¿Estás bien Sasuke-kun? - preguntó preocupada la pelirosa corriendo y abrazándolo.

Sasuke le resto importancia al acto de ella y sólo asintió para que ella no estuviera preocupada.

\- Naruto-kun - murmuró Hinata preocupada.

Él sonrió brillantemente.

\- Lo logré dattebayo - dijo y hizo señal de victoria con la mano antes de caer rendido ante el cansancio y el agotamiento.

Sakura se alejó de Sasuke mientras Kakashi se acercaba a él.

Sasuke sonrió de lado al ver al rubio.

\- Es tan estúpido que no conoce sus límites - dijo sonriendo hacia su mejor amigo.

Kakashi sonrió bajo la máscara.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? Vimos a tres shinobis desmayados en medio al bosque - dijo serio el peliplata - ¿Los pusiste bajo un genjutsu? - preguntó el Hatake.

Sasuke asintió.

\- Sí, peleamos contra ellos, no sé quienes eran pero el líder sabía mi nombre - dijo pensativo el Uchiha, mientras recuerdos de haber peleado lado junto a la Hyuga brillaban en su mente - Él explotó por un extraño chakra si no fuera por... - Sasuke miró a Hinata que ahora estaba cerca de Shino y Kiba analizando sus heridas mientras Sakura suspiraba resignada al rubio que estaba ahora descansando como un niño en el piso.

~ Si no fuera por ella seguramente yo hubiera salido con graves heridas ~ pensó mientras en su mente aparecía el recuerdo alterado de Hinata tirándose sobre él y apartándolo de la explosión, recordó que los dos habían caído al piso dolorosamente pero era mejor que estar cerca de la explosión.

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos hacia Sasuke.

~ Entonces significa que estaban tras Sasuke, tendré que reportar esto al Hokage ~ pensó el peliplata.

 **[...]**

Los ninjas de Konoha devolvieron a Genmai a su hijo que lo recibió gritando contento y enojado "Jamás vuelvas asustarme así otou-san" cómo sólo un hijo preocupado podía hacerlo.

Los ninjas miraron algo enternecidos la escena.

Naruto miró a Hinata y a Sasuke.

\- Oe ¿Donde está el clon del Teme? - preguntó. Todos parpadearon confundidos - Me refiero a Saikai - dijo el rubio.

\- ¿Dé quien hablas Naruto? - preguntó Sakura arqueando la ceja- ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza al desmayarte? - preguntó algo preocupada por dentro - Nadie se puede parecer a Sasuke para que lo llames así además.

\- ¿A quien te refieres dobe? - preguntó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

Naruto hizo una cara confundida miró a Hinata y esta se sonrojó.

\- ¿Tú no me mentirías verdad Hinata-chan? - preguntó acercándose a ella desesperado. Hinata negó varias veces con la cabeza. Él suspiro aliviado mientras Sasuke fruncía el ceño - Entonces dime ¿donde está Saikai? - preguntó ahora calmado.

Hinata ladeó la cabeza.

\- ¿Quien es Saikai? - preguntó.

Sakura hizo una mueca preocupada y miró a su sensei.

\- Creo que le hicieron algo o se golpeó muy fuerte Kakashi-sensei - dijo, Kiba y Shino estuvieron de acuerdo.

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿Están seguros de que no había nadie más con ustedes? - preguntó hacia los dos morenos, el nivel del genjutsu parecía fuerte para ser de Sasuke, no sabía que este tenía tal nivel.

Los dos miraron al Hatake y lentamente se llevaron la mano a la frente al mismo tiempo.

Todos los miraron curiosos.

\- No, no había nadie más - dijo Sasuke aunque por dentro no estaba tan seguro.

Hinata y Sasuke cruzaron miradas y rápidamente se sacaron la mano de la frente al notar que hacían lo mismo.

\- No mientan, estoy seguro de que había alguien más dattebayo - dijo el rubio bufando - Además de ser igualito a Sasuke se parecía a Hinata - todos arquearon la ceja. Naruto lo pensó un poco - Dijo que era de otra dimensión creo que era el hijo de ustedes dattebayo por que era igualito - supuso Naruto cruzando sus brazos y estufando el pecho orgullos de su deducción.

Sasuke y Hinata se miraron, se sonrojaron de pies a cabeza.

~ Un hijo con Sasuke-kun. Eso es imposible ~ fue lo que pensó ella pero no pudo evitar desmayarse cuando lo imaginó.

Sasuke la sostuvo con un brazo antes que cayera al suelo.

\- Hyuga!- dijo alarmado mirándola y luego miró al rubio irritado - No digas idioteces Naruto - dijo y volteó la cabeza para que no vieran su rostro.

Demasiado tarde.

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos,ver a Hinata sonrojada era normal pero... ¿Sasuke estaba sonrojado?

La mandíbula de todos fue al suelo.

\- No digas estupideces Naruto - dijo Sakura irritada golpeando su cabeza y enviándolo al suelo.

\- Sí Naruto, eso no es posible - gruñó Kiba y su perro ladró en concordancia.

\- Seguramente lo soñaste mientras estabas desmayado - dijo serio el Aburame.

Los del equipo ocho se acercaron a Sasuke para tratar de agarrar a Hinata pero el Uchiha les dio una mirada que no supieron interpretar.

\- Itai...Qué no fue así, realmente pasó, hasta me llamó Nanadaime-sama dattebayo - todos arquearon la ceja - Seguramente en otra dimensión yo también soy Hokage - dijo riendo estúpidamente mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Una gota cayó por la frente de todos.

~ Fue un sueño ~ pensaron todos.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Llegaron a su época siendo llevados cerca de la torre del Hokage.

\- Creo que primero pasamos por la oficina del dobe antes de ir a casa, quiero entregarle este pergamino ya que ahora sabemos de que se trata - sugirió Sasuke.

Hinata sonrió de lado.

\- Jamás dejaras de llamarlo así ¿verdad? - pregunto divertida.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y se encogió de hombros.

Saikai agradeció eso por dentro, así retrasaría su castigo un poco más.

Saltaron por los techos hasta llegar a la oficina del Hokage.

Antes de abrir la puerta Naruto salió corriendo sin los pantalones, sólo en calzoncillo y gritando algo como " Mi trasero quema, quema". Estaba en un genjutsu.

Sasuke le tapó los ojos a Hinata y Saikai tuvo ganas de arrancarse los suyos.

~ Maldición eso no se borrará de mi mente ~ pensó mortificado el menor.

Los tres miraron dentro de la oficina.

Itachi y Neji estaban sobre la mesa del Hokage de espaldas hacia la puerta. Neji tenía el sombrero del Hokage, que por cierto le quedaba enorme y Itachi llevaba la capa los dos reían con los brazos en alto.

\- Sí, ahora nosotros somos los Hokage - gritaron mirando hacia la ventana y alzando las manos como si dominarán el mundo - Imitemos al Hokage... Dattebayo - dijeron burlándose los dos y riendo sonoramente.

El ojo de los adultos se contrajo.

\- I-ta-chi y Ne -ji - la voz de ellos sonó lenta y pausadamente.

Los pequeños notaron que la sombra de los mayores los cubrían completamente.

Aterrados voltearon la cabeza hacia atrás lentamente y alzaron la vista a sus padres.

El sombrero del Hokage en la cabeza de Neji cayo sobre sus ojos por ser muy enorme, él lo acomodó sin dejar su expresión asustada.

Ouh, Ouh estaban en serios problemas cuando llegarán a casa, el rostro de sus padres lo decía todo.

Saikai sonrió de lado burlón al parecer no estaba solo.

 **[...]**

Mientras tanto Mikoto estaba desmayada en los brazos de Obito que la miraba sin entender, sólo le había quitado algo del pelo, acaso ella no se estaba alimentando bien, ¿ Porqué siempre se desmayaba? El peliplata suspiró tendría que hablar de eso con su padre él seguramente sabría de algo o quizás con Sakura o con...

Obito iba listando con quien podría hablar hasta que detuvo su andar y vio estático a la familia Uchiha saliendo de la torre del Hokage.

Saikai y los gemelos caminaban como si estuvieran yendo a su condena mientras los adultos caminaban tras ellos con miradas aterradoras.

Obito abrió los ojos como platos y tragó grueso cuando Sasuke lo miró con el ceño fruncido al ver que sostenía a su pequeña princesa.

\- Oh, Obito-kun ¿le sucedió algo? - preguntó la amable Uchiha agarrando a Mikoto en sus brazos. Obito parpadeó aturdido y algo asustado por sentir los ojos del Uchiha sobre él.

\- A...A no estoy seguro - dijo mirando a los lados - Creo que no se está alimentando bien, ya es la tercera vez que se desmaya esta semana - dijo apresurado por salir de la mirada asesina de Sasuke.

Hinata rió suavemente.

\- Oh no ella está bien no te preocupes gracias por cuidarla - agradeció la mayor.

\- Me alegra oír eso - en verdad lo dejaba menos preocupado, desde que la conoció él veía a esa tierna niña como una princesita que debía proteger - Oh bueno creo que mejor me voy. Buena Suerte Saikai - dijo y salió corriendo aterrado el peliplata.

~ Maldito traidor ~pensó resignado Saikai mirando a su compañero de equipo desapareciendo.

Hinata suspiró.

\- No deberías ser tan celoso Sasuke-kun. Es sólo un niño - dijo ella mientras Sasuke ponía a Mikoto en su espalda.

\- Hmpf, no me importa - contestó el posesivo Uchiha.

Los dos se sonrieron.

Mientras caminaban de regreso a su hogar ellos entrelazaron sus manos de forma cariñosa.

* * *

.

.

Volvieron a la aldea de forma normal, con Sakura golpeando a Naruto, con Kiba discutiendo con Naruto, con Hinata sonrojándose con Naruto mientras Sasuke fruncía el ceño hacia Naruto, con Kakashi suspirando y ignorando a todos los menores mientras leía Icha Icha por el camino y Shino siendo ignorado por todos a excepción de Hinata y Kiba que sólo lo percibía por el olor conocido.

Todos miraron a la puerta de la aldea de Konoha.

Hinata iba entre Kiba que hablaba por los codos y Shino que realmente le restaba importancia a los que decía su amigo. Sasuke iba entre Sakura que reprendía a Naruto por una información sobre sus calzoncillos que nadie quería saber.

Los dos morenos se miraron de reojo.

Sentían que había algo que necesitaban recordar, algo que decir, algo que los unía a los dos.

Dejaron de mirarse y entraron a la aldea.

No se dieron cuenta que habían llevado la mano a la frente otra vez al mismo tiempo.

Los dos sonrieron suavemente mirando al suelo sin saber la razón.

En ese tiempo Hinata seguiría amando a Naruto y Sasuke seguiría enfocado en su venganza pero al final todos ustedes saben como acabaría esto, a excepción de ellos obviamente.

* * *

.

.

 _Escenas Pos-misión._

Sasuke debería ser considerado un acosador.

Hace horas que venía observándola.

Habla con ella, no seas cobarde Uchiha.

\- Oe Sasuke ¿Qué miras? - preguntó Naruto acercándose. Sasuke se alarmó - Oh, mira es Hinata-chan... Oe Hina... Ahh- no pudo llamarla porque fue interrumpido por unos ojos rojos.

Hinata parpadeó.

Volteó la mirada hacia atrás, juraba haber oído la voz de Naruto.

Sólo se encontró con un Sasuke parado cómo si nada con las manos en los bolsillos, tuvo la impresión de verlo silbando, de esa forma que silbamos cuando queremos hacernos los inocentes.

Hinata se acercó a él.

\- Anoo...Sasuke-kun - lo llamó y él la miró de reojo como si no fuera la gran cosa, pero en realidad estaba ocultando su sonrojo - Etto...¿Has visto a Na-Naruto-kun? Creí haberlo escuchado llamándome - dijo con esa timidez que aparecía cada vez que se trataba del rubio.

\- No, no lo he visto - dijo indiferente por fuera pero por dentro estaba realmente celoso.

Ella miró al suelo pero luego levantó la vista y le sonrió agradecida.

\- Oh...Bueno...Gracias Sasuke-kun - dijo y se volteó, empezó a caminar pero luego parpadeó al ver que Sasuke caminaba a su lado, lo miró confundida.

Él volvió a mirarla de reojo, otra vez ocultando ese obstinado rubor que no lo abandonaba cuando se trataba de ella.

\- Voy a la tienda de té y es por este camino - se explicó encogiéndose de hombros. Hinata lo encaró con esos ojos lunas por unos segundos y luego sonrió.

\- ¿Te importa si te acompaño? Voy para allá también - confesó la peliazul. Sasuke sabía muy bien eso, la había estado siguiendo y sabía que ella siempre pasaba en esa tienda a esa hora.

\- Has lo que quieras - dijo sin detener su andar para que ella no viera su sonrisa satisfecha.

Ella sonrió y lo siguió, en el idioma de Sasuke eso significaba un "sí".

Los dos caminaron lado a lado y pasaron la tarde tomando el té juntos sin nadie que los molestara era un lugar donde pocos aldeanos circulaban a esa hora, un lugar para estar tranquilos.

Sasuke le daría algo como recompensa a Naruto más tarde.

Hablando de Naruto.

 _En el bosque de Konoha._

\- OEE BÁJENME, SASUKE , TEMEEEE MALDICIÓN BÁJAME DE AQUÍ, AYUDA, - el rubio estaba colgado por el pie en un árbol. Sasuke había usado clones que lo habían atado en un árbol del bosque de la aldea - AYUDAAAAA - lloriqueó el pobre Uzumaki.

* * *

 **En otra época.**

Sasuke tomaba un café amargo mientras leía un informe.

Saikai se acercó vacilante.

\- Anoo...otou-san- llamó algo coibido.

Sasuke lo miró curioso, su hijo casi nunca se mostraba avergonzado con algo.

Llevó el café a la boca esperando que su hijo decidiera hablar de una vez.

-¿ Co-como fue tu primer beso? - preguntó.

Sasuke escupió el café.

Se alarmó y miró hacia otro lado sudando frío. Su hijo lo miró interesado.

\- ¿Porque lo preguntas? Fue con tu ma...- no pudo tratar de mentir. Hinata pasó en ese instante con un canasto de ropa para lavar.

\- Fue con Naruto-kun - cortó ella pasando de largo sin mirarlos como si no hubiera dicho nada.

Sasuke la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- HINATA - gritó Sasuke hacia la puerta donde ella salia como si nada.

Saikai quedó estático.

Hinata sacó la cabeza por la puerta.

\- Oh, el segundo también fue con Naruto-kun - dijo sonriendo inocente y volvió a entrar al cuarto y a cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Sasuke se quedó de piedra.

Saikai se quedó boquiabierto.

~ ¿Otou-san y Nanadaime-sama?¿ El viejo y Naruto-oji-san? ~ pensó perplejo.

Saikai trató de aguantarse en verdad que trató de hacerlo pero después de no poder más estalló de risa hasta caer al suelo con las manos en la panza.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al ver a su hijo riendo en el suelo.

Él castigaría a Hinata más tarde, Oh, en verdad lo haría.

Los dos no sabían que un par de gemelos oían la historia con una sonrisa diabólica.

[...]

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

Sasuke miró extrañado a Saikai petrificado siendo llevado por Itachi y Neji.

Mikoto entró después parecía sin alma.

Los gemelos tiraron a su hermano sobre el sofá.

Hinata los miró alarmada y se acercó a su hijo que parecía mortificado.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó al ver a Mikoto y Saikai sin alma en el cuerpo.

Itachi y Neji se hicieron los inocentes.

\- Oh bueno... niisan estaba junto a su equipo y al parecer fue a tratar de besar a Akage-neechan pero misteriosamente una pelota voló hasta ella y la mandó al suelo, Saikai-niisan se tropezó con el cuerpo de ella y cayo hacia delante llevando a Obito con él, al final los dos acabaron con un beso mientras estaban en el suelo - dijeron y terminaron con una sonrisa de lado imperceptible para el ojo humano pero no para sus padres.

Sus padres los miraron y ellos supieron que estaban en problemas pero había valido la pena.

La misteriosamente forma que apareció la pelota fue obra de los gemelos que lo habían planeado todo, ellos estaban jugando con el hijo menor de Naruto, muchas veces él participaba con ellos en sus travesuras.

Sasuke miró a su hijo y lo comprendió.

\- Ahora estamos en el mismo barco - murmuró dando palmaditas en la cabeza de su hijo. Miró a Mikoto - ¿Ella porque está así? - preguntó, Hinata suspiró ya imaginado de que se trataba pero no se lo diría a su celoso esposo.

Los gemelos se encogieron de hombros.

\- Quien sabe - dijeron aunque sí sabían que le pasaba.

\- Obito-kun y Saikai-oniichan, Obito y niichan... - murmuraba la ojiperla petrificada.

Después de ese día Obito Hatake empezó a usar máscara al igual que su padre.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

_El fic en si esta terminado pero aquí les traigo capítulos bonus, serán cortos (eso creo ¬¬). Espero lo disfruten \\(^^)/._

 _ **Género:** comedia, romance, familiar, amistad._

 ** _Parejas:_** _SasuHina, NaruSaku y leve aparecimiento de otras parejas._

 ** _Sinopsis:_** _Naruto estaba seguro de que Saikai existía, pero necesitaba algo para comprobar que era verdad lo que decía, infelizmente no encontró un pergamino para viajar a otra dimensión, pero encontró algo mucho mejor...un pergamino para viajar al **futuro.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _Mí pasado es mío..._

 _mí presente es tuyo_

 _y el futuro es nuestro._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Naruto estaba seguro.

No lo había soñado, Saikai sí existía pero ¿por qué Sasuke y Hinata no se acordaban de él?

Pero Naruto se los demostraría, él no estaba loco y si no lograba demostrarles él no se llamaba Naruto Uzumaki.

¿Pero cómo lo haría?

Simple, en estos momentos el rubio se encontraba en un local prohibido, el mismo lugar donde robó el pergamino para aprender el jutsu multi clones de sombra, estaba en el lugar de pergaminos prohibidos.

Su objetivo era encontrar el pergamino para viajar a otra dimensión, de acuerdo con Saikai, era de ahí que él venía.

El Uzumaki miró para los costados en las estantes de pergaminos en busca de alguno que le llamará la atención.

Parpadeó al notar un pergamino lleno de polvo bien en el fondo, era casi imperceptible porque era menor que los demás.

Lo tomó y le sacó el polvo.

\- Jutsu Kinshi Mirai e no Tabi* - leyó lo que decía la etiqueta. El rubio parpadeó y pensó, ¿Por qué viajar a otra dimensión cuando tienes en tus manos un pergamino para viajar al futuro? Era mucho mejor saber si se convertía en Hokage en el futuro, que saber sí se convertía en Hokage en otra dimensión.

Emocionado le sacó la etiqueta para abrirlo pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo.

\- Tengo que mostrarle esto a los demás dattebayo - dijo el Uzumaki sonriente, después de todo él no era egoísta, ¿por qué no compartir sus compañeros su hallazgo?

El rubio salió del local sigiloso pero emocionado, no se dio cuenta que por el camino del bosque la etiqueta del pergamino se había caído.

* * *

.

.

 **En otra Época**

\- ¡Obedece Teme! Soy tu Hokage ¡dattebayo! - argumentó el rubio.

\- Uno muy horrible usuratonkachi - espetó el pelinegro mientras los dos peleaban tirándose literalmente de los pelos y de las mejillas, Shikamaru que entraba en ese momento los miró con una cara aburrida y salió cerrando la puerta, ni se molestaría en descubrir porque peleaban esta vez, dejó a los dos riñendo como niños ahí adentro.

\- Ahora verás - dijo el rubio alejándose del moreno y haciendo sellos con las manos - ¡Jutsu Sexy! - gritó y una nube de humo lo rodeo, cuando se disperso una hermosa rubia curvulinea salió, Naruto hizo una cara tierna - Onegai Sa-su-k...¡Aggh!- no pudo terminar su frase porque el despiadado Uchiha lo golpeó en la cara sin demostrar remordimiento alguno.

\- Sabes que esas idioteces no funcionan conmigo dobe -gruñó el Uchiha agotado.

Naruto hizo una mueca dolida y se sobó el rostro, luego sonrió perverso.

\- Sé de uno que funciona muy bien - declaró y Sasuke parpadeó - Jutsu Sexy - hizo otra vez la posición de manos.

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¡Hi-Hinata! - dijo sorprendido mientras un rubor se instalaba en sus mejillas al ver a su esposa en con un kimono pegado a su piel y caído hasta abajo de los hombros revelando su blanca piel y el inicio de sus senos.

\- Cariño ~ ¿Qué quieres para la cena? Algo con tomate o ... ¿a mi? - preguntó con la voz de Hinata y con un dedo en los labios inferiores.

Sasuke quedó estático por unos segundos hasta que frunció el ceño. Naruto conmemoraba el haberlo dejado sin palabras.

El Uchiha tapó sus ojos con el flequillo temblando ligeramente, luego hizo posición de manos

\- ¡Naruto! ¿Cómo puedes haces eso? ¡Shanaroo! - dijo el Uchiha convertido en una Sakura solamente en toalla.

Naruto ensanchó los ojos.

La hemorragia nasal no se hizo esperar, prácticamente salió volando hacia atrás.

Sasuke sonrió victorioso.

Naruto, que estaba sentado en el suelo ahora, frunció el ceño hacia él.

\- Eso es truco sucio Teme! - dijo limpiándose la sangre de la nariz con el dorso de la mano.

\- Tampoco jugaste limpio, ¡mira que usar a Hinata! Deshaz el jutsu ahora - ordenó no queriendo ver como el rubio seguía usando la imagen de su esposa, su esposa no tendría una hemorragia nasal por Sakura, aunque por dentro debía admitir que tenía que contener la sangre antes que ésta saliera en una hemorragia al igual que el rubio.

Naruto se levantó y lo encaró mostrando los dientes.

\- ¡Hazlo tú primero! - ordenó.

\- Tú - contestó el Uchiha.

\- No, tú.

\- Tú.

\- Tú.

\- Grrrr - los dos gruñeron y volvieron al inicio donde se tiraban de los pelos pero ahora estaban convertidos en las mujeres.

La puerta se abrió pero ellos siquiera miraron pensando que era Shikamaru otra vez.

Infelizmente no lo era.

Las verdaderas Sakura y Hinata quedaron estáticas en la puerta, habían venido a traer el almuerzo para sus respectivos esposos.

\- **Cariño ~~~~** \- la voz unísona y tétrica de sus esposas llegó hasta ellos. Los dos se detuvieron, lentamente giraron los rostros para ver a las recién llegadas.

Los dos miraron aterrados a sus esposas, ella sonreían macabras.

\- ¿Se puede saber que hacen ustedes? - cuestionaron con una nube negra rodeándolas.

Los hombres tragaron grueso, volvieron en simultaneo a la normalidad.

\- Ve-verás Sakura-chan ... AHH - el rubio trató de explicar pero tuvo que detenerse y esquivar el puño de su esposa, al desviar ella golpeó la mesa y la partió la mesa del Hokage.

Naruto cayó al suelo sentado de la impresión.

Sakura lo miró desde arriba y Naruto pudo oír el crujir de los huesos de las manos de ella mientras los miraba de forma asesina.

Él trago grueso.

El Uchiha no estaba en mejor situación.

Aparentó por fuera estar neutro mientras su esposa lo miraba con el byakugan activado y una sombra causada por su flequillo, pero lo que mas asustaba era el león de chakra en su mano derecha y esa sonrisa que no prometía nada bueno.

Afortunadamente para el Uchiha, ese era sólo un clon el que estaba en la sala, lo había hecho apenas Sakura los distrajo.

El verdadero Sasuke estaba sobre la rama de un árbol cercano. Sonrió satisfecho.

\- Hpmf... Te lo dejaré a ti dobe - murmuró cerrando los ojos por unos segundos. Iba a retirarse ya que tenía una misión que hacer pero algo lo detuvo, Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¿En verdad creíste que no me daría cuenta cariño? - la voz de su esposa llegó a sus oídos y ella no parecía nada contenta - Sé diferenciar tus clones del verdadero - declaró la ahora Uchiha - Créeme no estarás contento con tu castigo.

Sasuke tragó grueso, él era el hombre mas fuerte junto a Naruto, Hinata podía ser poderosa pero en fuerza no se comparaba a él pero aun así, si había algo a que temerle era a su esposa cuando estaba enojada, además de que sus castigos al contrario de los de él no era en la hora de sexo, al contrario, lo privaría de tal eso, y si había una cosa que Sasuke no podría vivir era estar sin tocar el cuerpo de su esposa.

~ Maldito seas Naruto ~

* * *

.

.

 _Actualidad._

Sakura estaba entretenida mirando a Sasuke en toda su genialidad, bueno en realidad sólo estaba apoyado en el muro con las manos en los bolsillos y de ojos cerrados mientras los dos esperaban a Naruto, los exámenes chunnin se acercaban y tenían que entrenar.

La pelirosa parpadeó al ver una figura conocida.

\- Oe, ¡Hinata! - llamó saludando con la mano a la peliazul que estaba a lo lejos, Sasuke abrió los ojos de inmediato pero no miró a donde su compañera miraba - Aquí, Aquí - dijo la pelirosa para que la Hyuga se acercará.

Lentamente Hinata se acercó, miró a todos lados en busca de alguien.

Sakura rió.

\- ¿Buscas a Naruto? - preguntó divertida la Haruno, Hinata se sonrojó inmediatamente ignorando al Uchiha que la encaraba con ojos entrecerrados.

Hinata negó varias veces con la manos de forma alarmada.

\- No-no yo...yo ...etto - la peliazul agachó la cabeza y rendida mientras Sakura reía, empezó a jugar con sus dedos ignorando el chasquido de lengua que el Uchiha había proferido al ver tal escena.

Sasuke volteó el rostro algo fastidiado.

\- El idiota aun no vino - dijo la impaciente Haruno con una puchero, ella cruzó sus brazos - ¡Mooh! Ya debería estar aquí - dijo frunciendo el ceño, luego miró atentamente a la Hyuga - ¿Y tus compañeros? - cuestionó al verla sola. Hinata alzó la mirada.

\- Los estoy esperando también para ir a entrenar - contestó educada ladeando ligeramente la cabeza y sonriendo suavemente, Sasuke la miró de reojo, esa sonrisa siempre lo inquietaba de alguna forma, no de la mala manera sino con una sensación algo cálida en el pecho, cosa que él trataba de ignorar pero le era algo difícil.

Sakura hizo expresión de quien comprendía.

\- ¡Oh! Ya veo, también están preparándose para los exámenes... - no tuvo tiempo de terminara su frase cuando la voz de un rubio escandaloso llamó la atención de todos.

\- ¡Oeee! Miren lo que tengo - gritó el rubio acercándose. Hinata se sonrojó completamente al verlo.

\- ¡Na-Naruto-kun! - el mencionado la miró y luego sonrió.

\- ¡Oh! Hinata-chan que bueno verte, te quiero a ti ...- no pudo terminar la frase cuando un kunai pasó rozando su pelo y se clavó en el otro muro. Naruto miró asustado a Sasuke que lo miraba de forma asesina, mientras Hinata se sonrojaba aun mas y jugaba con sus dedos pensando que se estaba declarando y murmuraba "están repentino, no creí que..." y Sakura también lo miraba irritada por haber llegado y dicho de forma repentina y sin pudor alguno tales palabras - Oe Teme ¿qué te pasa? - preguntó algo irritado y asustado por dentro por la mirada de Sasuke.

Sasuke no podría responder tal pregunta, fue algo automático al oír tales palabras del rubio sacar un kunai y arrojarlo en dirección al Uzumaki que pretendía acercarse demasiado a la Hyuga.

El Uchiha lo miró con el ceño fruncido en señal de molestia.

\- ¡Llegas tarde! - excusó Sasuke dando un motivo a su actuar. Naruto hizo una mueca.

\- Pero no es para tanto, podrías haberme matado Teme - replicó el Uzumaki luego soltó aire por la nariz - Tengo una buena explicación para eso, pero para eso te quiero a ti Hinata, necesito tu byakugan - explicó sonriente.

Los tres parpadearon.

Hinata casi entró en estado de completa frustración.

~ Entonces era eso lo que quiso decir ~ pensaron los tres una frustrada, uno satisfecho y una pensando en lo despistado que era.

\- Miren esto - dijo mostrando el pergamino a los tres que parpadearon confusos y curiosos.

\- ¿Qué es eso Naruto? - preguntó Sakura. Naruto sonrió aun mas.

\- Un pergamino para viajar al futuro ¡dattebayo! - declaró sonriendo y los tres abrieron los ojos como platos.

* * *

.

.

 **En otra época.**

Dos niños miraban a su siguiente víctima, acechando como un depredador a la pobre presa.

Los dos eran pequeños genios de la infiltración y el camuflaje.

Eran casi como camaleones. Eran prácticamente tu sombra.

Nadie podía sentir su presencia.

Nadie podía verlos.

Nadie podía escapar de ellos.

Cuando notarán que se acercaron sería demasiado tarde.

Esos dos pares de ojos todo lo veían.

Podía estar en cualquier parte.

Eran como un DIOS.

\- Ya los vi Itachi, Neji, ¡salgan de ahí! - la voz de su hermano hizo que ellos se sobresaltaran y salieran de su ensoñación.

Desde adentro del armario los gemelos miraron rápidamente a su hermano que estaba afuera de brazos cruzados y el pecho al descubierto, acababa de salir dela ducha, su pelo mojado lo delataba, llevaba apenas el pantalón gris y una toalla en los hombros, moviendo el pie impaciente esperando que salieran.

Los gemelos se escondieron entre la ropa.

Saikai abrió ambas puertas del armario de una sola vez.

\- Los atrape - murmuró sonriendo victorioso pero no había nadie adentro, frunció el ceño, juraba haber sentido la presencia de los traviesos gemelos, aun sosteniendo las puertas sus ojos negros se movieron de un lado a otro en busca de sus hermanitos, frunció un poco mas el ceño y lentamente fue alzando la cabeza pero no pudo hacerlo por completo porque Itachi bajó del techo del armario pisando su cabeza y así pasando sobre él para luego bajar al suelo y salir corriendo, Neji lo imitó de inmediato., Saikai no pudo evitar hacer una mueca.

\- ¡Baka! JA JA JA - dijeron los dos divertidos que salían corriendo por la puerta abierta de su habitación.

El hermano mayor frunció el ceño.

\- Vengan aquí niños traviesos que fue lo que aprontaron esta vez - dijo al salir corriendo tras la puerta para perseguirlos - Vuelvan aquí Itachi, Neji - llamó el moreno corriendo por los pasillos de la mansión tras los gemelos que reían sonoramente.

* * *

.

.

 _Actualidad._

Hinata tenía el byakugan activado. Los otros tres la observaban expectantes.

Naruto con los ojos bien abiertos y sonriendo a la espera.

Sakura con la boca en un perfecto "o" y los ojos brillando de curiosos.

Sasuke parecía sin emoción sin expresión y con los brazos cruzados, pero sus ojos un poco mas abiertos de lo normal y la forma que estaba inclinado hacia ella al igual que los demás delataba que también estaba curioso.

Hinata desactivó el byakugan, pero siguió mirando el pergamino como si lo estuviera leyendo aun.

\- Al parecer en verdad es un jutsu para ir al futuro, no parece tener ninguna trampa o consecuencia por lo que pude ver pero...- ella los miró y ellos se inclinaron un poco mas hacia ella a la espera de su frase, a nadie le gustaba los 'pero' - ...Nada asegura que esto realmente funcione, ademas de que no hay ninguna técnica para volver en este pergamino - declaró pero tan pronto terminó su frase Naruto tomó el pergamino.

\- Si no muestra ningún riesgo porque no perdemos nada con comprobarlo ¡dattebayo! - declaró el rubio sonriendo brillantemente, los demás se alarmaron.

\- ¡No! Espera Narut...- los tres extendieron las manos en dirección al rubio pero al tocar en él justo cuando abrió el pergamino...fue demasiado tarde para detenerlo.

Un intensa luz brilló.

Kiba que venía con las manos tras la cabeza y su perro apoyado en él, parpadeó confundido junto a Shino.

\- Oe Shino, ¿también viste eso? ¿No estaba Hinata con el equipo 7 ahí recién? - preguntó confundido sin dejar de mirar al local.

Shino no pudo contestar porque el castaño no esperó su respuesta y se acercó rápidamente al local.

\- Woo, habran usado algún jutsu, Akamaru ¿sientes su olor ? - preguntó a su perro mientras revisaba el local mirando a todas partes.

El perro ladró en negativa.

Kiba se pasó la mano en el mentón de forma pensativa.

\- ¿A donde podrán haber ido? - preguntó en voz alta.

* * *

.

.

 **En otra época.**

\- Grrr, vengan aquí niños diabólicos - gruñó el moreno sin dejar de correr tras ellos, recorrían la casa de arriba a abajo sin detenerse, las risas de los gemelos resonaban por todo los pasillos.

Mikoto se detuvo en el pasillo al verlos pasar por cuarta vez.

\- Hey ustedes, deténganse ahí - los tres se detuvieron al instante al oír la voz impaciente de su hermana.

Mikoto era un ángel como su madre, pero podía ser un ángel muy muy oscuro si la enojaban, cosa que heredo...también de su madre ya que su padre con tan sólo una mirada era suficiente para que ellos entendieran que nada bueno les esperaba.

Mikoto se acercó a ellos seria y puso las manos en la cintura, ignorando que su hermano estuviera sin camisa alguna, había un asunto mas importante que atender.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? - cuestionó al verlos los tres se pusieron en completamente rígidos como si estuvieran hablando con capitán del escuadrón.

\- Ellos están aprontando otra vez en tan sólo una semana - dijo señalando a los gemelos.

\- Él nos está acusando de algo que no hicimos - dijeron los dos señalando al mayor.

Mikoto parpadeó y ladeó la cabeza algo confusa, cosa que haría su madre en esas situaciones, luego al comprender arqueó la ceja, cosa que haría su padre en esa clase de situaciones.

\- ¿Cómo que segunda vez en la semana onii-chan? - cuestionó la peliazul.

Saikai hizo una mueca y cruzó sus brazos encarando a los gemelos de forma recriminatória.

\- Pues... al parecer de una "misteriosa" forma, mi ungüento, que estaba en la mochila, fue cambiado por una pomada de una mezcla de hierbas diferentes pero del mismo color, cuando le ofrecí a Akage en el entrenamiento para que pudiera ahorrar chakra...le salió una alergia por todo el rostro - dijo con una mueca macabra como si hubiera ganado la batalla y les dijera a los dos " a ver como responden a eso".

Los mayores miraron esperando la respuesta.

Los gemelos parpadearon. En simultaneo ladearon la cabeza y sus ojos se hicieron mas grandes mirando tiernamente a los mayores.

\- Pero...si no fuimos nosotros, lo juro - dijeron en unísono como si de un espejo se trataran.

Aun con esa habitual cara de aburrimiento que aun con sonrisas no cambiaba, ellos se veían peligrosamente tiernos.

De un flechazo en el corazón de los mayores que si mirabas atentamente hasta podías ver en el fondo de sus bocas corazones causados por la ternura de esos dos, con eso los gemelos ganaron.

\- Ah ~~ ¡Kawaii! - murmuraron los mayores sonriendo embobados y revolviendo el pelo de ellos, Saikai de Itachi y Mikoto de Neji.

Los gemelos se sonrieron perversos.

Los mayores se sobresaltaron al darse cuenta de que, habían caído mas una vez en ese truco sucio, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando los gemelos desaparecieron dejando una nube de humo y un tronco caer en donde estaban segundos antes.

\- Jutsu de substitución - fue lo último que oyeron los mayores antes de que ellos desaparecieran.

Una intensa nube negra llena de rayos rodeo a los dos engañados hermanos.

\- ¡Neji! ¡Itachi!

Los gemelos sólo reían mientras trataban de escapar.

 **[...]**

Trató de abrir los ojos, sin éxito. Intentó mas una vez y con dificultad pudo hacerlo, el moreno se encontró con un cielo azul lleno de nubes pasajeras que eran llevadas por el suave viento, su cuerpo estaba tendido en el suelo y sentía como si cada pedazo de él hubiera sido desmontado y construído otra vez.

Sasuke giró la cabeza y lo primero que vio fue el rostro del inconsciente rubio.

Frunció el ceño y lo golpeó en el estómago con el brazo.

Naruto sintió que el alma se le fue, y con eso se despertó.

\- Oe teme ¿qué te pasa? - gruñó levantándose de golpe del suelo, exigiendo respuesta.

Sasuke lo miró con indiferencia y se sentó en el suelo, sacudió un poco la cabeza y luego se levantó con calma, sacudiendo su ropa.

\- Debería escuchar bien antes de ser tan impulsivo ¡usuratonkachi! - declaró el moreno - Ahora quien sabe donde estamos - miró a todos lados sin reconocer nada de ese lugar, buscó a las chicas pero no las encontró - ¿Donde están la Hyuga y Sakura? - cuestionó sin dejar de buscar y Naruto lo imitó.

El rubio se alarmó, puso las manos al lado de su boca para amplificar el grito.

\- SAKURA-CHAN...HINATA-CHAN...¿DONDE ESTÁN? - llamó en busca de sus amigas.

Sasuke frunció el ceño hacia el monte Hokage.

~ Al parecer estamos en Konoha ~ dedujo el moreno ~Pero quienes son esas tres personas que no estaban ahí antes ~ se preguntó entrecerrando los ojos para tratar de reconocer los rostros.

\- HINATA-CHAN...SAKURA-CHAN... - el grito interrumpió los pensamientos de Sasuke.

\- Oe ¡dobe! - llamó al rubio que dejó de gritar y lo miró - Estamos en Konoha, al parecer si estamos en el futuro - dijo volviendo a mirar al monte Hokage y luego otra vez a Naruto.

\- Se los dije 'tteba - celebró el rubio pero no por mucho tiempo.

\- La cuestión es que ahora no tenemos como volver ¡tarado! - puntuó el Uchiha frunciendo el ceño.

Naruto dejó de celebrar y hizo una mueca.

\- Bueno...ya se nos ocurrirá algo...por ahora porque no aprovechar...tengo que ver si soy el Hokage, aunque seguramente lo soy dattebayo - declaró y Sasuke miró otra vez al monte.

~ No, ese no puede ser Naruto...¿o sí? ~ se preguntó analizando la estatua ~ No, no tiene cara de bobo, no lo es ~

\- Como sea, vamos a separarnos nos encontramos en media hora en la torre del Hokage, tenemos que buscar a Sakura y ...a la Hyuga - recordó a la peliazul y volvió inmediatamente a buscar el chakra de la Hyuga.

Naruto parpadeó.

\- Tienes razón... - hizo posición de manos - Jutsu clones de sombra - varios 'Naruto" aparecieron - Nos vemos en media hora - dijeron en unísono serios.

Sasuke asintió y luego ellos se separaron.

 **[...]**

\- Hey, Heeey ... ¿estás bien? - oía que alguien le hablaba, era una voz femenina, sintió que algo rozaba su mejilla, parecía cabello - Oee, chica, despierta - murmuró y los ojos jades lentamente se abrieron y se encontraron con la visión borrosa de dos personas, no, no eran dos, lentamente se dio cuenta de que era sola una persona, con un largo cabello rojo que estaba caído a su alrededor mientras unos ojos tan verdes como los suyos la encaraban un tanto preocupada.

La pelirroja sonrió.

\- Despertaste - dijo sonriendo brillantemente y Sakura pensó que era una muy hermosa niña, que envidiaba de su pelo, no podía decir lo mismo de sus ojos ya que tenía el mismo color que ella, y aun con esas marcas en las mejillas.

Sakura parpadeó.

Esa chica le recordaba a Naruto, esa sonrisa cálida y esas marcas.

Sakura se levantó en automático al recordar a sus compañeros, golpeó sin querer la frente de la chica con la suya.

\- Auucch ... - las dos hicieron una mueca y la pelirroja se fue un poco hacia atrás, en simultaneo llevaron la mano a su frente.

\- Itai...eso dolió ¡dattebane! - declaró la pelirroja sobando su frente adolorida.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos al oír tal frase, ignoró el dolor buscando a sus compañeros con la mirada.

\- Naruto... - dijo en voz alta ya que fue el primero que se le vino a la mente cuando la chica dijo una frase muy parecida a la de su compañero, por ahora ignoraría el parecido de los dos y se centraria en buscar a Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata.

La otra parpadeó.

\- ¿Otou-chan? - murmuró ella confundida al oír el nombre de su padre. La chica golpeó el puño en su propia palma - ¡Ah! Ya veo quieres ir a ver a mi al Hokage al parecer...- dedujo la pelirroja inclinándose mas en dirección a la pelirosa.

Sakura parpadeó.

\- ¿Eh? No...yo - fue interrumpida.

\- Ah no, aun así creo que es mejor que te lleve ahí, o quizás al hospital para que te revisen ¡dattebane! Veo que tienes la banda ninja de Konoha pero nunca te he visto por aquí - murmuró la chica.

Sakura parpadeó.

\- ¿Estamos en Konoha? - preguntó y volteó a ver a todos lados, no reconocía ningún lugar, no estaban ni en el bosque ni en la aldea, al parecer era un parque.

La pelirroja la miró preocupada.

\- Hai - confirmó y de pronto Sakura se abrió los ojos como platos cuando la chica la alzó al estilo princesa.

\- ¿Qué...¿Qué haces? - preguntó ligeramente ruborizada por estar apenada.

\- Te llevaré con Otou-chan, no te preocupes soy muy fuerte como mi madre ¡dattebane! - la pelirroja parpadeó ligeramente y se inclinó un poco en dirección a Sakura - Te pareces mucho a ella, igual de bonita - dijo un poco maravillada al ver que había otra persona con el pelo rosa y esos ojos jades, Sakura se sonrojó un poco mas, la pelirroja frunció algo el ceño.

~ Ese símbolo que lleva en la ropa... Al parecer es mejor que la lleve con otou-chan antes de sacar conclusiones ~ pensó antes de saltar hacia el techo de una casa llevando a la pelirosa.

\- ¿Eh? ¿EEEHHH? - una muy confundida y asombrada pelirosa.

 **[...]**

Sintió un perfume desconocido.

Olía a cascabeles y hojas secas.

Frunció un poco la nariz absorbiendo el aroma.

No. No lo reconocía, abrió los ojos lentamente y se dio cuenta de que era llevada al estilo princesa por alguien.

\- ¿Kakashi-sensei? - dijo teniendo la visión algo turbia.

La persona que la llevaba seguía caminando pero la miró y bajo la máscara sonrió, Hinata pudo notar que era unos ojos muy amables y ...que ese no era Kakashi.

\- Ara, despertaste...No, soy Kakashi, ese es mi padre - contestó amablemente no comentando el hecho de que los dos tenían estaturas muy diferentes para que los confundan.

Hinata se sonrojó de inmediato.

El peliplata la miró curioso, esa chica le recordó mucho a ...Mikoto Uchiha, era casi idénticas, quitando el hecho de que Mikoto tenía el pelo largo y la chamarra algo diferente pero las dos llevaban la banda ninja en el cuello, y las dos tenían el pelo azul y los ojos...

\- Eres una Hyuga... - dedujo el peliplata y Hinata olvidó su aprensión por un momento y parpadeó.

Su cabeza se lleno de preguntas.

¿Donde estaba?

¿Quien era ese chico? Al parecer era de Konoha, la banda ninja lo delataba.

¿Donde estaban sus compañeros?

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos.

~ Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan y Sasuke-kun ~ pensó alarmada y preocupada la peliazul.

Ella iba a pedir que la bajará pero no fue necesario ya que una voz lo hizo por ella.

\- Oe tú...- el peliplata miró alarmado hacia la voz, se puso en la defensiva listo para cualquier ataque - Bájala - ordenó un muy irritado Uchiha al ver que tenían a la Hyuga en manos.

El Hatake lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

~ ¿Un enemigo? ~ se preguntó el peliplata.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver a Sasuke.

\- ¿Acaso estás tras esta chica? ¿Ella estaba huyendo de ti? - cuestionó el peliplata con un pie atrás listo para huir si fuera un enemigo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

Hinata se alarmó.

\- A...anoo... - el peliplata la miró curioso - Es mi compañero, no me hará nada malo, está conmigo - respondió la peliazul.

\- Ya la oíste, aléjate de ella - gruñó Sasuke y sus ojos activaron el sharingan.

Obito abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Quien eres tú? ¿Cómo tienes el sharingan ? - preguntó al ver la banda de Konoha pero aun así no poder reconocerlo, aunque se parecía mucho a Saikai.

Sasuke lo miró como si hiciera la pregunta mas tonta, mira que preguntar a un Uchiha porque tenía el sharingan.

\- Soy Sasuke Uchiha - respondió aun así en su oído en el momento que pasó por Obito y le quitó a la Hyuga de los brazos.

Obito contuvo el aliento.

No podía ser verdad.

 **[...]**

\- SAKURA-CHAN... - gritó una vez.

\- SAKURA-CHAN... - gritó otra vez.

\- SAKURA-CHAN...- gritó mas una vez y parpadeó al ver un largo cabello rojo que le llamó la atención - ¡Oh! Tiene el pelo muy bonito...- murmuró y luego se dio cuenta de la larga cabellera rosa que se mezclaba con el rojo balanceándose por el viento - Sakura-chan - murmuró y salió en disparada tras la chica pelirroja.

Akage seguía saltando con la pelirosa confundida en sus brazos.

\- Oee tú detente ahí - ordenó el rubio y Akage parpadeó y se detuvo.

Ella frunció ligeramente el ceño, ese chico le parecía conocido tanto como la chica que tenía en brazos.

\- ¿Quien eres? - cuestionó desconfiada, quizás era un enemigo, aunque en realidad ostentaba abiertamente la banda ninja de Konoha.

Naruto sonrió.

\- Soy Uzumaki Naruto y seré el próximo Hokage ¡dattebayo! - declaró en modo automático sonriendo brillantemente - Y la que tienes ahí es mi novia Sakura-chan - dijo.

\- Oe Naruto, no digas bobadas, eso es mentira idiota - dijo la pelirosa apenada y algo sonrojada pero aun así irritada aun en los brazos de la chica.

Akage abrió los ojos como platos.

\- Otou-chan...Oka-chan - murmuró incrédula la Uzumaki.

 **[...]**

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? - preguntó al peliplata que parecía mucho a su sensei, seguramente era su hijo ya que estaba seguro de que estaban en el futuro.

\- Que hay otros Uchihas, creo que es mejor que me sigan imagino que no son de esta época - argumentó el Hatake - Yo los llevaré hasta ellos.

Sasuke lo miró desconfiado.

\- ¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en ti? - cuestionó el Uchiha.

Hinata le puso una mano en el hombro y Sasuke abrió un poco mas los ojos y la miró de reojo, por suerte ella no podía ver el imperceptible rubor que llevaba en la mejilla contraria, ¿por qué siempre le pasaba eso a su corazón cuando ella estaba demasiado cerca o cuando lo miraba con esos enormes ojos perlas?

En cambio Obito si lo notó y arqueó la ceja, dona Hinata siempre era la única con ese efecto calmante en el aterrador Uchiha, siempre agradecía- su existencia porque quien sabe que cosas le habrían pasado a él en manos del celoso Sasuke Uchiha cuando estaba muy cerca de su hija.

\- Cá-Cálmate Sasuke-kun, creo que...si fuera a atacarnos ya me habría atacado - puntuó la peliazul sacando la mano de su hombro ya que sólo había sido para llamar su atención, por dentro Sasuke maldijo un poco que el hecho de que se alejará.

Sasuke suspiró y cruzó los brazos.

\- Bien, llévanos allá - su pedido sonó mas como una orden y Obito hizo una mueca agotada, así era Sasuke Uchiha después de todo.

 **[...]**

\- ¿Eh? Estás segura de que es buena idea que la sigamos Sakura-chan - preguntó el Uzumaki en un susurro a la pelirosa mientras saltaban por los techos.

Ella asintió.

\- Hn, ahí podremos saber como regresar después, además dijiste que Sasuke-kun dijo que se encontraran en media hora en la torre del Hokage verdad? Entonces es mejor si vamos ahí - argumentó y Naruto asintió sonriendo en concordancia.

\- Hai, ademas podré saber si soy el actual Hokage ¡dattebayo! - declaró mirando al frente.

Sakura sonrió.

 **Sakura Interna:** Y yo podré saber si me casé con Sasuke-kun ¡Cha! Cómo deben ser nuestros hijos, Cuantos tendremos...Kyaa...Seguro serán hermosos como él ¡Shanaroo!

La Haruno se sonrojó emocionada pro los pensamientos.

Akage los miró de reojo y luego miró al frente sonreindo, luego volvió a mirarlos algo embobada, miró al frente, los miró, miró al frente.

 **Akage Interna:** Otou-chan pequeño y Oka-chan pequeña están aquí...Kya, que tiernos, se ven como están enamorados ¡Shinjiroo!

Pensó la ilusionada chica al ver la cara de felicidad de su madre y la sonrisa brillante de su padre.

Llegaron a la torre Hokage.

Naruto y Sakura estaban emocionados por ver quien sería el actual Hokage.

Antes de llegar a la puerta, ésta se abrió y un niño de ocho años algo entristecido salió por la puerta.

\- ¡Ah! Otouto ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó la pelirroja y los otros dos miraron curiosos al rubio de ojos azules y piel algo morena, al contrario de su hermana no tenía marcas en las mejillas, lo que mas llamaba la atención era la babosa blanca y azul que llevaba en el brazo.

El menor hizo puchero.

\- Otou-chan no puede ir a jugar otra vez, ademas de que está castigado por algo que hizo, kaa-chan da algo de miedo desde hoy a la mañana cuando volvió y hable sobre él 'ttebaro - declaró el menor con una mueca aterrada el pequeño.

Akage rió ligeramente. Los otros dos abrieron los ojos como platos.

\- Ya sabes como son, no va a durar mucho hasta que kaa-chan lo perdone - dijo riendo y luego le revolvió el pelo - Sabes que otou-chan tiene obligaciones que cumplir también, para poder protegernos y a toda la aldea Shinachiku-kun - dijo y el rubio suspiró resignado.

Akage se acordó de los dos tras ella, el pequeño siguió su mirada y abrió los ojos como platos.

\- Otou-chan - murmuró incrédulo y Akage tragó grueso alarmada mientras los otros dos lo miraban estáticos.

 **[...]**

\- ¡Vengan aquí! - gritaron los dos mayores tras los gemelos que corrían otra vez como si tuvieran energias para todo el día.

Itachi avanzó hacia adelante desapareciendo. Neji se detuvo en el lugar.

Saikai no pudo detenerse a tiempo.

Neji se puso de cuatro en el suelo e hizo que Saikai tropezara con su cuerpo.

Mikoto abrió los ojos como platos.

\- Onii-chaan - gritó alarmada viendo como su hermano mayor salía girando en el aire con una cara sorprendida.

Itachi abrió la puerta y Saikai salió girando hacia afuera.

Todos pasó en camara lenta.

Los gemelos reían diabolicos.

Mikoto tenía una cara alarmada.

Saikai gritaba golpeando la cabeza en el suelo de vez en cuando.

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos al igual que Obito y Hinata cuando el moreno salió volando en dirección a ellos, mas bien en dirección a Hinata.

En un momento a otro Saikai estaba a horcadas sobre la Hyuga, con las manos apoyadas al lado de su cabeza.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojó de inmediato al ver que estaba sin camisa. Su alma se le escapó por la boca y luego cayó inconsciente.

\- ¿Okaa-san? - murmuró incrédulo el moreno, sintió un aura asesina tras él y lentamente giró la cabeza aterrado por lo que se encontraría.

Sasuke tenía el sharingan activado y una nube negra repleta de rayos los rodeaba, su rostro aunque inexpresivo demostraba lo furioso que estaba por ver a un chico sin camisa sobre Hinata, era mejor que saliera de arriba de ella si quería seguir con vida.

\- Otou-san - murmuró aterrado Saikai mientras Mikoto salía de la casa seguida por los gemelos.

Saikai tragó grueso.

Eso no le traía ningún buen presagio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	5. Chapter 5

.

 **\- Hablan los adultos del futuro -**

\- Hablan de los demás -

 **~ pensamientos de los adultos del futuro ~**

~ pensamiento de los demás ~

 _*Flash Back*_

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Hinata del pasado serán tratados como: mini, chibi(pequeño), gennin, Haruno, Hyuga.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Hinata del futuro: Esposo, esposa, la Uzumaki, la Uchiha, el Nanadaime/Hokage.

.

.

* * *

 _El abrazo es la única cosa que cuanto mas apretado_

 _Más alivio te da._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Saikai tenía miles de preguntas pasando por su mente.

¿Por qué su mini-padre y su mini-madre estaban aquí?

¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

¿Sabrían que estaban en el futuro?

¿Donde estaban sus padres de la actualidad en este momento?

¿Qué dirian cuando vieran a sus "yo" del pasado?

Y pregunta mas importante a la cual necesitaba una respuesta urgente...¿Cómo saldría vivo de esta situación?

Su mini-padre parecía capaz de asesinarlo con la mirada. Si no encontraba una forma de escapar pronto podría decirle adiós a su vida en sus recién 12 años.

Sasuke dio un paso al frente decidido a sacarlo él mismo de sobre la Hyuga, Obito frunció el ceño listo para entrar en posición al percibir una amenaza.

Otro paso al frente y Saikai tragó grueso.

Los tres chicos de 12 años parpadearon confundidos.

Neji y Itachi se pusieron entre Sasuke y Saikai.

Los gemelos fruncían el ceño al intruso que parecía querer lastimar a su hermano.

Sasuke miró sorprendido a los pequeños y de inmediato su sharingan se desactivó.

\- No des un paso mas... - ordenó Neji, su expresión no era del habitual aburrimiento, era de amenaza.

\- ¿Qué quieres con nii-san? - cuestionó Itachi con una mirada de advertencia dependiendo de la respuesta del gennin.

Sasuke sintió una extraña sensación al ver a esos dos morenos.

\- Si lo que quieres es lastimarlo, no te lo permitiremos - declararon y Saikai se hubiera sentido conmovido si no fuera por...- ¡Sólo nosotros podemos hacerlo! - puntuaron y Saikai hizo una mueca agotada, debía haberlo sabido.

Sin embargo Sasuke los miraba impresionado. Esos dos niños tenían un ojo de cada color, eran Hyugas de eso estaba seguro pero también eran...

Los gemelos activaron el sharingan para hacerlo saber que no estaban jugando aunque fueran simples niños.

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos y no contuvo el jadeo, ¿así que lo que decía el Hatake era enserio?

Dio un paso hacia ellos pero ahora con la intención de cuestionar.

¿Cómo lo tenían?

¿Él había logrado revivir el clan Uchiha?

¿Quienes eran?

Y muchas otras cosas mas pero no pudo porque una niña se lo impidió.

Una niña que lo amenazaba con un kunai en el cuello.

Sasuke ensanchó los ojos.

~ ¿Pero qué...? ~

\- Da un paso mas y dile adiós a tu cuello - dijo sin expresión alguna pero con una mirada que prometía cumplir sus palabras si la desobedecía, era mucho mas baja que él, mas bien le llegaba a la altura del hombro y se veía frágil pero Sasuke siquiera se había percatado de su presencia y ella no parecía tener dificultad alguna en estirar un poco mas el brazo y cortarle la cabeza con tal de proteger a sus hermanos.

Y era por eso que si había alguien que los hijos Uchiha temían era a Mikoto, ella jamas retrocedía a su palabra y si la hacías enojar y te prometía hacerte pagar podrías estar seguro de que lo cumpliría, entre los cuatro hijos Mikoto era la fusión perfecta de Hinata y Sasuke, tierna, gentil y amable pero podía convertirse en un monstruo con tal de proteger a los que quería.

Era irónico que el movimiento que ella estaba haciendo ahora el propio Sasuke Uchiha le había enseñado para que ella lo usará con los chicos que trataran de acercarse demasiado, un padre muy celoso en verdad.

Saikai no pudo mas que hacer otra mueca agotada.

~ Encuentro de Uchihas... siempre tan cariñosos ~ pensó sarcástico el moreno recordando el como su mini-padre lo había amenazado la primera vez que lo vio.

Sasuke por otra parte no podía mas que quedarse estático.

¿En verdad eso estaba pasando? ¿Una niña lo estaba amenazando a muerte?

Podría muy bien alejarla y cambiar el juego a su favor pero algo mas llamó su atención.

Ella parecía...a Hinata Hyuga.

Su parecido era impresionante, aunque el pelo era mas largo, pero esos ojos color lavanda, ese banda ninja atada al cuello, la chamarra -aunque era de un color casi rosado con blanco- a excepción de que su expresión en estos instantes no era nada amable.

Sasuke no pudo evitar inclinarse un poco en dirección a ella y achicar los ojos para analizarla con la mirada. Mikoto parpadeó confundida al no verlo asustado y si que se acercará como si la estuviera evaluando.

Obito se rascó la cabeza, conocía ese lado de la peliazul y aun lo dejaba impresionado su cambio pero...¿Cómo le diría que no podía matarlo porque sino ellos no nacerían? No tuvo que pensar por mucho tiempo.

Saikai suspiró y se levantó alzando a su madre desmayada, cerró los ojos por unos segundos. Sasuke notó su movimiento y frunció el ceño de inmediato volviendo al estado de irritación por tal acción, sin embargo Saikai sólo los miró algo agotado.

\- Imouto, no es una buena idea hacer eso - sus hermanos menores los miraron por el rabillo del ojo, interesados en lo que decía - Es nuestro padre.

Silencio.

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos.

Sasuke contuvo el aliento.

 **[...]**

\- Sakura-chan creo que este niño está enfermo dattebayo - declaró preocupado el rubio inclinándose de brazos cruzados en dirección al pequeño niño que los miraba estático, Sakura se inclinó al lado de Naruto y apoyó una mano en su rodilla y la otra la llevó al pelo del niño.

\- ¿Estás bien pequeño? ¿Donde están tus padres? Creo que deberíamos llevarte al hospital - dijo al verlo pálido y estático, el niño simplemente no se movía.

El pequeño se sonrojó ligeramente, Akage los miraba alarmada.

¿Cómo les diría?

Shinachiku llevó la mano a la mejilla de Naruto y tocó sus marcas, estiró la mejilla de él como si hiciera una sonrisa forzosa en el Uzumaki.

Naruto achicó los ojos hasta casi cerrarlos esperando paciente la revisión del pequeño que ahora llevaba la otra mano a su otra mejilla y la apretaba de igual forma, ¿qué se traía este niño?

\- Son de nacimiento - aclaró el Uzumaki con algo de dificultad ya que lo estaba apretando y el pequeño parpadeó.

Sakura los vio algo divertida y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita tapando la boca con su mano, en cierta forma le pareció tierno pero...

Ella los miró seria, esos dos se parecían mucho, eran casi identicos no fuera porque el pequeño no tenía marcas en las mejillas. Ella se levantó y cruzó los brazos pensativa. Tratando de analizar la situación actual, sintió la mirada de la pelirroja sobre si y volteó a verla, Akage la miraba examinando sus reacciones, imaginando que era lo que podía estar pasando por la cabeza de su mini-madre, antes de que las do chicas pudieran sacar conclusiones la puerta de la oficina del Hokage se abrió de golpe y el Nanadaime salió sosteniendo la puerta y mirando alarmado hacia afuera.

\- Espera Shinachiku ¿aun estás ahí? tengo que decirte que...- el Hokage se detuvo en seco y parpadeó confundido al ver a todos afuera de su puerta.

Las chicas abrieron los ojos como platos.

Shinachiku aun sosteniendo las mejillas de Naruto miró de reojo al Nanadaime, Naruto alzó la mirada y de golpe se separó del pequeño.

Los dos Uzumakis se señalaron y se miraron impresionados.

\- TÚ...ERES IGUAL QUE YO ¡DATTEBAYO! - gritaron en unísono.

Sakura quedó boquiabierta.

\- ¿QUÉÉÉÉ?

 **[...]**

\- ¿QUÉÉÉ? - la misma pregunta salía por la boca de los Uchihas, los únicos que no se impresionaron fueron Obito y Saikai, con excepción de Hinata que estaba desmayada.

Saikai suspiró, esto no sería nada fácil de explicar.

\- Es mejor si entramos antes que yo ...¡Atchuuu! - Saikai pequeño estornudo -... Pesque un resfriado - murmuró con una mueca mientras sentía la brisa fría rozando su piel desnuda.

Mikoto lo miró preocupada, el kunai ya lo había guardado en 'quien sabe donde' después de haberlo soltado por la impresión de la confesión de Saikai.

Sasuke miró a los tres niños que segundos antes lo amenazaban, sin darse cuenta de que Saikai llevaba a Hinata en brazos hacia adentro de la casa - ya que si seguía ahí afuera pescaría un verdadero resfriado - Sasuke sólo podía estar estupefacto a la declaración porque sino lo habría detenido de inmediato.

Los niños hicieron lo mismo que él, se analizaban mutuamente de forma meticulosa.

¿Qué buscaban?

Bueno, obviamente similitudes y respuestas.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Por qué Saikai decía que era su padre?

¿Cómo seria ese niño su padre?

Y si fuera verdad ¿cómo había llegado ahí?

Los niños estaban confundidos.

Sasuke no estaba en mejor situación.

¿Cómo que sus hijos?

¿Los cuatro?

¿En verdad había llevado a cabo el objetivo de reconstruir su clan?

¿Si ese fuera el caso por qué tenían ojos Hyuga?

¿Quien era la madre?

Y como si los cielos oyeran sus dudas una voz suave pero con un toque de madurez sonó atrás de él.

 **\- ¿Niños? ¿Qué pasa? -** era una mujer.

Sasuke mantuvo los ojos ensanchados.

 **Tum Tum.**

Esa voz...

Aunque estuviera mas aguda por los años que presentaba su voz reconfortante, suave y tranquila era inconfundible.

Muy lentamente Sasuke fue girando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Los demás también miraron sorprendidos la repentina aparición de ella.

Sasuke quedó literalmente boquiabierto.

Hermosa

Era lo primero que le vino a la mente al ver a una mujer elegante usando un kimono azul oscuro, simple pero que moldeaba su cuerpo voluptuoso a la perfección, tenía el pelo largo azulado, el rostro era casi como el de una muñeca de porcelana, los labios naturales de un rosado casi rojizo, y esos ojos perlas...

Esos inconfundibles ojos perlas color lavanda.

\- ¡Oka-san! - murmuraron sorprendidos al no esperar verla hasta mas tarde ya que siempre se tardaba un poco mas cuando iba a llevar comida a su esposo.

\- ¡Dona-Hinata! - profirió Obito sacando cualquier resquicio de dudas de Sasuke sobre quien se trataría la mujer frente a él.

Hinata miró impresionada al mini-Sasuke frente a ella.

 **[...]**

Estaban en la oficina del Hokage.

Naruto y mini-Naruto se miraban maravillados.

\- Wuaah, Sabía que iba a ser el Hokage ¡dattebayo! - dijo con suficiencia el rubio - Se los dije, se los dije - murmuró y empezó a reír contento con las manos en la cintura.

Sakura miraba impresionada al rubio frente a ella, apoyado en el escritorio el mayor sonreía suavemente de brazos cruzados viendo algo melancólico esa etapa de su infancia, donde aun todo marchaba bien y el equipo 7 estaba bastante unido.

~ ¿Ese en verdad es Naruto? ~ se preguntó asombrada, se veía tan maduro, mas inteligente y ...

El mayor notó su mirada y la miró de reojo, luego volteó el rostro hacia ella y le sonrió brillantemente.

Ella lo miró simplemente boquiabierta.

 _...y atractivo._

El Nanadaime como si aprovechará su estado conmocionado la alzó en el aire mirando desde abajo a la chica que lo miraba mas que sorprendida, Sakura boqueaba sonrojada.

\- Ah...Ah... - simplemente no podía sacar las palabras.

 **\- ¡Eres tan tierna Sakura-chan! -** le dijo con ese tono maduro pero reconfortante y una sonrisa suave con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas de alegría.

El corazón de Sakura bombeó mas fuerte de lo normal.

\- Oe, Espera baja a mi Sakura-chan ¡dattebayo! - murmuró con un puchero y los ojos achicados el rubio, el Nanadaime lo ignoró aun sonriendo hacia la pelirosa que se sonrojaba aun mas por las palabras del mini-Uzumaki.

El mini-Naruto sintió algo tirando de sus pantalones, parpadeó y miró al niño de 8 años que lo miraba asombrado.

\- Otou-san - dijo ladeando la cabeza tiernamente y Naruto hizo una mueca, luego sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y él rascó su rostro de forma apenada.

Era raro oír eso.

Pero...

El gennin se acuclilló frente al menor y le revolvió el pelo.

...Le hacia sumamente feliz el saber que él _tenía una familia._

Shinachiku se sonrojó ligeramente y luego sonrió contento, los dos tenía la misma sonrisa.

Akage, que estaba tras su hermanito, sonrió entusiasmada y se inclinó hacia adelante apoyando las manos en las rodillas.

\- Espera a que ka-chan lo vea ¡Se sorprenderá! ¡ttebane! - aseguró mientras su largo pelo caía a un lado como una cascada.

\- Hn ... - los dos "Narutos" asintieron sonriendo, luego el Nanadaime parpadeó al darse cuenta de algo.

~ **Oh No espera, esto no me resulta nada bueno... ~** pensó alarmado el Hokage aun sin dejar de sostener a la sonrojada y sorprendida pelirosa.

En cambio el Naruto del pasado también se puso estático.

Pero espera...¿Quien era la madre?

Y cómo si en cielo estuviera con ganas de responder preguntas la puerta se abrió.

 **\- Cariño, me olvide de ...-** una pelirosa con una ropa roja tradicional apareció abriendo la puerta de golpe.

El Nanadaime miró a su esposa actual aun sin dejar de sostener a la Haruno.

La Uzumaki parpadeó.

\- Wooah se ve igual de hermosa que Sakura-chan ¡dattebayo! - dijo el gennin levantándose y mirando asombrado a la mujer, la analizó de varios ángulos y la mayor se sonrojó un poco.

\- ¡Okaa-san! - dijeron sonriendo los hijos - ¡Ni lo vas a creer! - dijeron emocionados en unísono.

Los gennins de Konoha parpadearon.

~ ¿Okaa-san? ~ se preguntaron.

La Uzumaki aun seguía estática hasta que cruzó la mirada con su esposo.

 **-** **¿** **Puedes explicarme que pasa aquí Naruto? Dime que estás viendo lo mismo que yo -** dijo sonriendo forzada tratando de no pensar que quizás se estaba volviendo loca por el estrés resultado de tanto trabajo en el hospital.

El Hokage Naranja bajó a la Haruno aun conmocionada poniéndola de forma suave en el suelo, se rascó la cabeza algo apenado.

 **\- Pues...creo que tenemos que resolver algunos problemas Sakura-chan -** dijo sonriendo, guiñó un ojo y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas mientras ahora se rascaba la mejilla como si tratará de borrar el rubor.

La mini-Sakura quedó tan estupefacta como el mini-Naruto en ese momento.

¿Había entendido bien?

¿Esa era ella y era la _madre_ de esos niños?

Miró una última vez a la pelirroja y al pequeño rubio que la miraron interesados, antes de caer inconsciente en el suelo sólo pudo oír la voz del mini-Naruto llamándola alarmado junto a la voz del Nanadaime que la sostuvo antes que golpeará el piso.

El Hokage miró a su actual esposa y ella correspondió su mirada cuestionadora.

¿Qué harían con sus "yo" del pasado?

No podían actuar mal o la linea del tiempo se vería afectada.

El mini-Naruto en cambio seguía tratando de reanimar a la pelirosa mientras soplaba a su rostro al mismo tiempo que la abanaba, sin dejar de intercalar la mirada entre la Haruno que era sostenida por un brazo del Nanadaime y entre la bella mujer que aun los miraba sorprendida.

 **[...]**

Sasuke seguía estático.

La adulta frunció el ceño por unos segundos y luego sonrió de lado de forma perversa, aunque fue muy efímero Sasuke pudo notarlo.

 **\- Cariño pense que ibas a tu misión,** **¿** **volviste a por algo? -** preguntó amablemente ella, caminó hasta él de forma lenta ahora con una sonrisa suave pero por alguna razón Sasuke imaginó que escondía algo tras su sonrisa, los menores miraban expectantes a la adulta.

El corazón de Sasuke latía descompasado y siquiera había podido absorber lo que ella dijo.

Los niños parpadearon al oír la frase de la adulta, supieron en ese instante que la Uchiha pensaba que era su esposo usando un jutsu de transformación.

Ella se inclinó a la altura de Sasuke y sin previo aviso le deposito un beso en la mejilla provocando que el menor quedará completamente paralizado.

 **\- Ni siquiera pienses que usar ese truco sucio para verte tierno saca tu castigo Sasuke-kun, no mas cuchi cuchi para ti hoy** \- susurró en su oído de forma enojada pero sumamente tierna.

Los menores no pudieron notar la mejilla inflada de Hinata y tampoco oír lo que dijo de forma molesta pero increíblemente tierna mientras tenía las manos en la cintura.

Sasuke en cambio no sólo lo escuchó muy bien - aun con el corazón resonando como un tambor en una fiesta - sino que también sintió el aliento cálido rozando su oreja y esos labios que segundos antes estaban en su mejilla muy cerca de su piel otra vez, eso le envió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo y los pelos de su nuca se erizaron por primera vez en su vida.

~ No mas... _¿Cuchi Cuchi?_ ~ el moreno sintió sus mejillas incendiaren ~ ¿Se refiere a ... ~

Se alejó de ella de forma brusca cubriendo con la mano su mejilla y la punta de su oreja donde aun sentía la esa calidez que los labios de ella transmitieron.

La mayor parpadeó confundida por su actuar y los menores la miraron sin saber que hacer en esa situación.

\- ¿QUÉ...¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES? - gritó el apenado chico dando un un largo paso hacia atrás sin dejar de sostener su lado izquierdo, el rubor era mas que persistente y sentía que sus labios temblaban ligeramente.

No, era una equivocación, esa no podría ser Hinata, absolutamente no podía ser la Hyuga inocente que conocía hablando de ..."cuchi cuchi".

Ella parpadeó, ¿que acaso su esposo planeaba seguir con el juego sólo para que no siguiera enojada con él? Aunque debía admitir se veía demasiado tierno para su proprio bien pero no, no se dejaría engañar.

\- Anooo, Okaa-san - la voz suave de la niña de 10 años llamó la atención de todos, excepto de Sasuke que aun miraba impresionado a la mayor - Ese no...etto...¿como te lo digo? - murmuró sin saber como proseguir.

Hinata ladeó la cabeza y se enderezó poniendo las manos entrelazadas frente a su cuerpo.

 **\- ¿Qué sucede cariño? -** preguntó al verla tan indecisa al igual que lo demás, ¿qué sucedía ahí? ¿acaso estaban jugando algún juego nuevo donde su marido tenía la edad de ellos?

Fueron los gemelos quienes contestaron.

\- ¡Ese es otou-san del pasado! - dijeron animados, sus diabólicas mentes ya habían planeado cientos de travesuras y de todo lo que podían hacer junto a sus mini-padres - Onni-chan lo dijo - sonrieron tiernamente y la mayor parpadeó.

Hinata miró primero a Obito Hatake en busca de que saber si estaban jugando pero éste sólo esquivó la mirada haciendo una mueca bajo la máscara.

Saikai volvió a salir pero ahora con una camisa y ya había dejado a la mini-Hinata sobre el sofá.

\- ¡Okaa-san! Creo que...queras ver esto - dijo ya que había visto parte de la escena y pudo entender que su madre pensaba que su padre otra vez estaba usando el jutsu de transformación para usar su modo gennin, hizo una ligera mueca al recordar la escena.

 _*Flash Back Saikai 11 años*_

 _El moreno entró a la casa sin anunciar su llegada, sus hermanos estaban en la academia y Mikoto seguramente debía estar entrenando o quien sabe admirando a Obito en los campos de entrenamiento._

 _Se rascó la cabeza exhausto, había pasado compitiendo contra Akage, era raro la relación que tenían para los demás, de competir como sus padres y al mismo tiempo llevarse bien, pero ellos se entendían y no les importaban mucho los comentarios de los demás cosa que heredaron de sus padres._

 _Oyó un murmullo desde la sala, se alarmó ya que se suponía su padre estaba en la policía junto a su madre, ya que ésta aunque había dejado la carrera ninja se dedicaba a muchas veces ayudar a su padre con asuntos diplomáticos en la policía de Konoha._

 _\- Vamos Hinata, ¡ya préstame algo de atención! - Saikai reconoció la voz de su padre que parecía algo impaciente._

 _\- Ya te dije que ahora no Sasuke-kun vine para buscar lo pergaminos y para poder llevarlos a Narut... - era la voz de su madre, dulce y tranquila como siempre pero se notaba un poco nerviosa como si estuviera avergonzada._

 _Saikai sólo oyó un **puff** y llegó justo en el momento en que vio a su madre sentada en el sofá con un moreno que parecía de 12 años sentado sobre sus piernas y con las manos apoyadas en el sofá como si impidiera el escape de Hinata._

 _\- ¿Ahora me prestarás atención? - dijo burlón al verla de ojos abiertos como platos sorprendida por el truco sucio._

 _Ella se sonrojó y sus labios temblaron._

 _¡Demonios era muy mono!_

 _\- E-Eso es...¡truco sucio Sasuke-kun! - objetó la peliazul con un puchero indignado y tierno, su corazón sufrió un disparo directo y violento cuando él ladeó la cabeza de forma inocente y sin ninguna expresión en el rostro como si no entendiera de lo que estaba hablando._

 _Su esposo siempre jugaba sucio._

 _Sin soportar ella lo atacó con besos en la mejillas y en el resto del rostro, no lo hizo en la boca ya que eso la haría sentir una vil pedofila._

 _Sasuke se sorprendió, cerró un ojo mientras recibía varios besos suaves en su mejilla izquierda, su rostro estaba ligeramente sonrojado._

 _\- Hey ...espera Hinata - dijo pero ella no lo obedeció al contrario hizo que los dos cayeran en el sofá sin detener los tiernos y inocentes besos - ¡Oe...Hinata! Espe...- profirió sorprendido al ver como lo atacaba de forma tierna, no había esperado eso, sólo había querido que su esposa le prestará algo de atención en ese momento._

 _Saikai oyó la risa divertida de Hinata que estaba a horcadas sobre el "gennin" rozando la punta de la nariz contra la de él, no podía ver como Sasuke la miraba serio pero con un tenue sonrojo en su mejilla mientras sostenía los hombros de su adorable esposa._

 _Sasuke llevó las manos al rostro de la peliazul y la atrajo a un beso haciendo que ella abriera los ojos sorprendida._

 _Antes de que ella pudiera racionar Saikai pasó al lado del sofá sin mirarlos pero aclarando su garganta para que notaran su presencia que no se habían percatado por estar muy "entretenidos"._

 _\- Ejem ejem ... - los dos "adultos" ensancharon los ojos de inmediato y Hinata se afastó del beso pero siguió a horcadas sobre el moreno, ellos miraron a su hijo._

 _Saikai aun no los miraba por lo que no pudo darse cuenta que después de un fuerte sonrojo los adultos se movieron a una impresionante velocidad y ya estaban en la puerta de la sala de espaldas hacia él. Saikai los miró de reojo y vio que su madre tenía las orejas tan rojas como un tomate, exhalando humo, y su padre ya había vuelto a la normalidad._

 _Los adultos no lo miraban._

 _\- Tenemos que volver al cuartel, verifica que tus hermanos lleguen a casa pronto - fue lo único que dijo su padre._

 _Saikai esquivó la mirada tratando de ver cualquier punto que no fueran sus padres en esa incomoda situación._

 _\- Ahnn..Hn - gruñó en respuesta el menor y los adultos se retiraron, Hinata no podía hablar de la vergüenza, si miraba a su hijo se desmayaría de seguro._

 _Los adultos se retiraron dejando al menor solo, Saikai sacudió la cabeza no queriendo mas pensar en ese asunto._

 _Por suerte no oyó las palabras de Sasuke hacia Hinata que le advertía que era mejor que terminará con lo que "ella había empezado" o en verdad Saikai quedaría con un trauma._

 _*Fin del Flash Back*_

Hinata miró confundida a su hijo.

¿Qué era...?

 **\- ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?** \- la voz gruesa de un Uchiha confundido en verlos todos parados frente a su casa sonó haciendo que Hinata abriera los ojos como platos.

La Uchiha miró a su esposo que venía de la policía, había ordenado a otro a ir en su lugar en la misión con tal de pasar el día tratando de hacer que su esposa sacará esa tonta idea del castigo, no sabía como aun pero de una u otra forma lo conseguiría.

Los dos "Sasuke" se miraron sorprendidos al igual que todos los que estaban ahí que mas bien miraban expectantes la reacción de los adultos.

Fue Hinata quien estuvo mas perpleja.

Ella miró una vez mas a su marido y luego miró a la versión joven de éste.

El mini-Sasuke cruzó los brazos, la miró serio y sus labios se movieron en una simples palabra que hizo que ella cayera desmayada de la vergüenza.

 _"Pervertida"_

El esposo logró sostenerla antes que ella cayera al suelo.

Miró a su versión joven.

¿Qué pasaba ahí?

¿Y cómo debían hacer con esta situación ahora?

 **[ ...]**

\- Oe, Sakura-chan, ¡Sakura-chan! - la voz de Naruto fue lo que la despertó.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con esos ojos azules intensos mirándola preocupado.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse por la cercanía.

Lo golpeó.

\- ¡Aléjate Naruto! Estás muy cerca Shanaroo - dijo enviándolo hacia atrás.

Naruto cayó sentando en el suelo y hizo una mueca dolor.

\- Itai, itai ttebayo - dijo sobando su cuerpo herido.

Sakura se sentó en el sofá en donde segundos antes estaba recostada, aun estaba sonrojada por haber tenido un sueño de que Naruto era el Hokage atractivo, muy maduro y era _su esposo_.

Miró alrededor y no reconoció donde estaban, era una casa normal y pequeña pero acogedora, con muebles simples y muy bien organizados, había una que otra foto sobre los muebles pero lo que llamó su atención fueron las fotos en las paredes.

No, no podía ser enserio.

\- Oka-chan-chibi ¿estás bien? - preguntó la voz femenina tras el sofá y Sakura se sobresaltó.

\- ¡Kyaa! - gritó asustada por no haber esperado oír a alguien mas ahí, se levantó del sofá alarmada olvidando los cuadros en la pared y miró a la pelirroja que apoyaba sus brazos en el sofá.

Oh...No, No había sido un sueño.

Shinachiku estaba ayudando a su mini-padre en el suelo, Naruto le agradeció con una sonrisa apenada y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

- **Ya despertaste -** la voz del Nanadaime sonó cuando éste estaba entrando por la puerta junto a su esposa que sonreía suavemente después de haber discutido que deberían hacer.

Los gennins lo miraron estáticos.

 _Esposos._

 _Marido y Mujer._

 _Padre y Madre._

Los gennins se miraron y se sonrojaron tan fuertes como Hinata Hyuga, rápidamente ellos esquivaron la mirada, aunque Naruto sabía que le gustaba Sakura la verdad era que no había parado para pensar en el futuro que no fuera el ser Hokage. Casarse y tener una familia no lo había parado para pensar ya que eso era algo mas profundo.

Los adultos dejaron escapar una sonrisa divertida por la reacción de ambos en el momento.

Sakura parpadeó al ver otra vez las fotos.

Otra vez sintió que su piel incendiaba.

Era una foto de casamiento.

Otra de Naruto convirtiéndose en Hokage.

Otra de los niños y mas una de la familia completa, hasta los padres de Sakura estaban ahí.

\- **Supongo que tendrán muchas preguntas que hacer y... -** la mayor fue interrumpida por su versión joven.

\- ¡Tú no puedes ser yo! ¡Esto está mal! - declaró y todos la miraron sorprendidos, la Uzumaki se alarmó, debía haber pensando que en el pasado ella reaccionaría así - Yo-yo no pude haberme casado con Naruto... - gritó y se notaron los ojos acumulado de lágrimas - Yo debía haberme casado con Sasuke-kun - los niños miraron perplejos a su madre.

El Nanadaime y el mini-Naruto hicieron una expresión herida pero siguieron sonriendo resignados.

La Uzumaki miraba con terror a su versión mas joven.

\- Es-Esto es una pesadilla, sólo pudo ser un genjutsu - fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo de la casa y huir por la puerta sin cerrarla, corriendo sin rumo alguno.

La Uzumaki miró preocupada a su esposo, él sólo siguió sonriendo para tranquilizarla, como si dijera que todo estaba bien, estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas y ella no pudo evitar sentir asco de si misma.

 **\- I-Iré a hablar con ella -** dijo la pelirosa saliendo tras su versión joven de inmediato, tenía que darse una lección a si misma.

Antes de salir se paró frente al mini-Naruto que parpadeó confundido, se inclinó hacia él y le despositó un beso en la frente.

Él abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojó.

 **\- No hay día en que no piense que esto es un bello sueño -** contestó segura y con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas hacia el menor, Naruto la vio maravillado y ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de salir definitivamente.

Los niños aun estaban perplejos, sabían que su madre podía enojarse fácil con su padre pero también sabían que lo amaba mucho, mas que a nadie, entonces era una novedad para ellos oír tales palabras.

¿Su madre era enamorada del padre de Saikai?

 **\- Tranquilos niños, todo está bien -** dijo el mayor pero aun así los hijos lo miraron preocupados, el mini-Naruto miró a su versión adulta que se acercó y le puso la mano en el pelo de forma tranquilizadora el menor parpadeó y luego sonrió brillantemente viendo sus sueños cumplidos.

Pero los niños aun así sintieron que su padre estaba algo herido.

 **[...]**

Los dos pares de ojos perlas se abrieron y miraron alrededor algo confundidas de que era lo que había sucedido.

La Uchiha se encontró con la mirada de su esposo y la Hyuga con la mirada del mini-Sasuke.

\- ¡Al fin despertaste Hyuga! - gruñó irritado por haber tenido que enfrentar solo toda esa situación, ¿con que derecho se creía ella para dejarlo ahí solo?

El mini-Sasuke tenía pegado en cada pierna a Itachi y a Neji, no los estaba acariciando pero tampoco los estaba alejando de él, sólo seguía ahí de brazos cruzados encarando impaciente a la Hyuga que los miraba confundida mientras se acomodaba en el sofá.

¿Qué era lo que sucedía ahí? ¿Esos niños quienes eran?

Los gemelos se despegaron de las piernas de Sasuke y corrieron, subiendo al sofá y poniéndose sobre las piernas de la Hyuga.

\- ¡Okaa-san! - dijeron en unísono para asombro de Hinata, ella quedó boquiabierta y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

\- ¿Ok-Okaa-san? - dijo sorprendida y sobresaltada la gennin.

De pronto Mikoto estaba junto a los niños mirando maravillada a la versión joven de su madre.

\- Wuahh, en verdad eres Okaa-san - dijo sonriendo con las mejillas igual de sonrojadas.

Hinata no entendía nada.

La Uchiha después de algunos sonrojos al recordar que había sucedido se encontraba hablando con su esposo de como deberían proceder, habían muchas cosas a las cuales pensar.

La Hyuga miró a los adultos y a los pequeños en su regazo, volvió a mirar a los adultos, y otra vez a los pequeños, miró a los ad...

\- Ya Hyuga, ¡deja de hacerlo! - ordenó el mini-Sasuke de brazos cruzados y con la mejilla imperceptiblemente ruborizada - Es exactamente lo que estás pensando - contestó sin mirarla a los ojos mientras Saikai se acercaba a ellos.

Hinata parpadeó.

¿Lo que estaba pensando?

Los adultos dejaron de hablar y miraron a la Hyuga que no podía asimilar bien lo que estaba pasando.

¿Acaso seguía durmiendo?

Ella miró a todas partes, era una casa de madera muy grande y acogedora, las paredes tenían cuadros y una que otra foto.

Pero dos fotos sobre el mueble al lado del sofá donde estaba sentada le llamó la atención.

Era una foto de una mujer ojiperla en un kimono blanco al lado de un moreno en un kimono negro, era una foto de casamiento.

Luego estaba la foto de los gemelos frente a la peliazul y el chico que había visto sin camisa junto a los dos adultos. La foto de sus _hijos._

Silencio y todos esperaron su reacción.

La Hyuga se sonrojó de pies a cabeza y sus ojos se ofuscaron al sentirse demasiado mareada por haber captado lo que sucedía en ese lugar.

Los ojos perlas negros y blancos de esos niños.

Esa niña que era muy parecida a ella a excepción del cabello largo.

El 'okaa-san' que salía de sus bocas.

Esa mujer que parecía a ella pero en una versión adulta, ese adulto con el símbolo Uchiha y que era muy parecido a Sasuke sólo que mas maduro.

El emblema Uchiha por todos lados.

Los gemelos parpadearon al ver como ella empezaba a marearse aun mas y su cuerpo se balanceaba de un lado a otro en una señal de que se desmayaría.

\- Ni se te ocurra desmayarte - ordenó alarmado el moreno, no quería tener que enfrentar toda esa situación embarazosa él solo otra vez.

Hinata se pudo estática de inmediato, alarmada y asustada por el tono autoritario del gennin.

Ella no pudo mas que quedar completamente paralizada.

No. Debía ser un sueño.

No podía ser lo que estaba pensando.

Seguramente estaba confundida y esos no eran ellos.

¿Entonces quienes eran? Si Sasuke era el único Uchiha sobreviviente, al menos que ella conocía.

Saikai se apresuró en traer un vaso de agua y se lo entregó con una mirada preocupada.

\- Creo que debemos dejarla asimilar primero lo que sucede - aconsejó con una sonrisa apenada, Hinata agradeció el agua y bebió de un sólo trago totalmente nerviosa, los gemelos la acariciaban preocupados tratando de tranquilizarla.

\- **Saikai tiene razón... -** la adulta rió apenada - **Creo que me dejaran mas nerviosa si están de esa forma niños, dejen que mi versión mas joven se calme un poco -** dijo hacia los pequeños, los gemelos hicieron un puchero, querían estar cerca de su madre chibi, resignados salieron de sobre ella.

Mini-Sasuke aun analizaba la situación, ¿como debería sentirse al respecto de lo que estaba pasando?

Eso se preguntaba pero su corazón en realidad ya había decidido como sentirse al parecer.

Su expresión seguramente no demostraba esa pequeña felicidad y calidez que sentía.

Había reconstruido su clan y era jefe de la policía de Konoha.

Tenía... _cuatro hijos._

Aun no sabía sus nombres pero por ahora no lo estaba pensando detenidamente, aunque era bastante tiernos lo admitía internamente, eso seguramente fue una característica heredada por la madre...Oh Sí, _la madre._

 _Se había casado con Hinata Hyuga._

El gennin miró a la Uchiha y ella volteó a verlo cuando sintió su mirada.

Le sonrió apenada por lo que había sucedido antes y sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente, el menor apartó la mirada de inmediato cuando su corazón bombeó mas de lo normal y en sus mejillas la sangre se acumuló.

En cambio la Hyuga miró atentamente a los adultos que estaban frente a ella esperando pacientemente.

El adulto le sonrió de lado divertido y ella no pudo evitar sonrojar aun mas.

Moriría de un ataque al corazón si le volvía a sonreír así.

\- Es...yo...- sus labios temblaban ligeramente al igual que sus manos. Tenía muchas preguntas y temía parecer tonta en hacerlas y de que quizás en realidad siquiera era lo que ella estaba pensando, probablemente no era la ... _esposa de Sasuke._

Todos la miraron expectantes esperando que sacara sus palabras pero Sasuke no era muy paciente a decir verdad.

\- **Estamos casados, eres un Uchiha por ley y esos son nuestros hijos -** contestó señalando a los menores y así contestando toda las preguntas que estaban estampadas en el rostro de la Hyuga.

Todos lo miraron de piedra y completamente boquiabiertos.

\- **¡Cariño! -** reprendió la Uchiha y su esposo la miró como si le dijera "¿Qué? Sólo le dije la verdad".

\- Viejo, ¡ten un poco mas de tacto! - reprendió Saikai, los gemelos miraron confundidos el porque tanto escándalo, sólo decía la verdad.

Es que la verdad los menores no conocían el lado tan sensible que su madre podría tener y a la 'Hinata Hyuga a punto de desmayarse de la conmoción y la vergüenza'. Mikoto abanaba con un papel que había sacado de un cajón a la aun mas pálida versión joven de su madre.

La Hyuga estaba estática y hasta el mini-Sasuke no pudo evitar estarlo también.

Era muy diferente oír a si mismo diciendo esas palabras, y además sonar satisfecho con ese hecho, puso las manos en los bolsillos ocultando con su expresión neutra todo el remolino de emociones que tenía por dentro, era casi una tormenta.

La mini-Hinata al recuperar el color en un rojo intenso miró apenada a los mayores y luego parpadeó al recordar algo importante.

Miró interrogante a la mayor como si la cuestionara que era lo que había pasado exactamente para haber acabado en esa situación.

\- Pe-pero...yo...no-no es posible ...a mi me .. - las frases casi no las lograba sacar de la garganta - Me gusta Nar...- la Uchiha la miró alarmada y lista para decirle que era mejor que no terminará la frase o sólo verían a dos... - ¡Me gusta Naruto-kun! - declaró con pequeñas lágrimas acumuladas en los rincones de esos ojos perlas y apretando la barra de su chamarra fuertemente.

...dos Uchihas muy furiosos.

Todos miraron alarmados a las dos versiones de Sasuke que parecían estar rodeados de pronto por un intenso fuego mientras sus ojos eran tapados por el flequillo, la versión joven seguía con las manos en los bolsillos y el adulto tenía los puños apretados a tal punto que sus nudillos quedaron blancos y todo causado por esa única frase que les recordaban que ellos no eran dueños del corazón de la joven gennin.

Los cuatro hijos dieron un paso atrás algo asustados y Hinata Uchiha los miró alarmada, ya era tarde para advertir a su versión joven de que esa frase era un tabu en esa casa mientras Sasuke Uchiha estuviera ahí.

Hasta los gemelos sabían eso. ¿Por qué creen que la principal víctima es el Hokage?

La Hyuga los miraba asustada.

¿Qué pasó así tan de repente? Ella no sabía pero por alguna razón sintió que era por la frase que dijo.

El mini-Sasuke "volvió a la normalidad" y miró con el ceño fruncido a la Hyuga, ella parpadeó al verlo directamente a los ojos y no pudo evitar encogerse por la rabia que le transmitía a través de esas perlas negras tan profundas.

\- Tampoco estoy saltando de alegría por estar casado contigo Hyuga - gruñó serio pero mentía y todos menos Hinata Hyuga lo sabían. Pero era que él estaba con el orgullo sumamente herido y magullado pensando en el rostro que ella había puesto y en lo que acababa de decir, eso lo dejó aun mas irritado - No veo motivo para estarlo. Seguramente sigues siendo igual de débil y patética - espetó venenoso queriendo que ella se sintiera igual de herida que él.

La mini-Hinata lo miró con una expresión sorprendida y luego bajó la mirada completamente herida y resignada estando de acuerdo con él.

Los niños en cambio fruncieron el ceño.

\- Ese no puede ser otou-san, es un impostor - acusaron los gemelos señalando al mini-Sasuke, ya que habían visto muchos entrenamientos y siempre era el mismo resultando, su padre terminaba en el suelo con Hinata sobre él mirándolo divertida por haber caído otra vez en el trance de distraerse mirando el voluptuoso cuerpo de la Uchiha.

\- Okaa-san es muy fuerte - declaró Saikai y los gennins miraron asombrados al hijo mayor - Puede patearte el trasero cuando quiera ¿verdad kaa-san? - dijo mirando a la Uchiha.

El mini-Sasuke sonrió de lado, y el adulto ahora olvidando por el momento lo sucedido hace unos instantes los observó en mutismo.

\- Hmpf...aunque sea adulta no significa nada, es demasiado blanda como para haberse tornado una mejor ninja - espetó aun muy herido.

Los adultos cruzaron miradas.

La Hyuga y Mikoto trataban de amenizar el ambiente tenso creado por Sasuke y Saikai que se fusilaban con la mirada.

\- Demuéstrale kaa-san - dijo Saikai y los gemelos que encontraron divertido la situación pero que también estaban molestos imitaron a su hermano mayor - Vamos Kaa-san muestrale - dijeron los tres.

La Uchiha parpadeó y el mini-Sasuke la miró serio de brazos cruzados, desafiándola con la mirada. Ella miró a su otra vez esposo que sólo asintió divertido pero sin demostrarlo mas allá que con una sonrisa de lado.

Las dos "Hinata" no podían dejar de preguntarse.

¿En que se habían metido al relacionarse con Sasuke Uchiha?

 **[...]**

Sakura lloraba.

Ese no era el futuro que había visto para ella, siguió en el columpio del parque que no reconocía.

 **\- Un futuro feliz al estar casada junto a mi Sasuke-kun -** dijo sarcástica y la mini-Sakura volteó a ver a su versión adulta que venia de brazos cruzados. La mayor pasó de largo por ella y le dio la espalda mirando al monte Hokage. La Haruno pudo ver el ostentoso emblema Uzumaki en la espalda de la mayor que brillaba por los rayos de sol **\- Atrapar su atención y ser mejor ninja sólo para tener su aprobación...en verdad que Sasuke tenía razón, yo era a una molestia -** espetó a si misma mirando de reojo a su versión joven de forma acusadora.

La menor miró sorprendida a la adulta, esquivó la mirada como si acabaran de darle una bofetada.

 **\- Sabes...te sorprenderás cuando abras los ojos y te des cuenta de que él que siempre estuvo y siempre, siempre estará a tu lado apoyándote, apoyándonos, no es otro sino Naruto** \- dijo volviendo a mirar al monte Hokage **\- Muchas veces lo herí como todo los demás aldeanos de este lugar, sólo alguien pudo ver debajo de toda esas sonrisas enormes, y esa fue Hinata...Me apena mucho verme a mi misma... y cuando me di cuenta de lo que Naruto es y siempre fue en realidad no pudo mas que actuar de forma que siempre actuo... egoísta -** dijo sincera y se volteó completamente a la menor que escuchaba atenta pero muy herida con su palabras, con las palabras que ella misma se decía **\- Y la verdad es que no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, porque no cambiaría nada de lo que tengo ahora... Y sé que Hinata tampoco lo haría de hecho -** dijo dejando escapar una sonrisa de lado divertida. La Haruno aun asimilaba lo que ella misma decía **\- Es un bobo, despistado, cabeza hueca y me saca de quicio -** confesó la doctora y luego sonrió como si fuera la mujer mas feliz del mundo, que de hecho era la forma que se sentía **\- Pero es _mi _esposo y lo amo, al igual que los hijos que tengo, y no podría tener este tipo de calidez por parte de Sasuke...quien conmigo siempre fue frío **\- comentó y la menor no pudo evitar quedar maravillada con la desbordante felicidad que la Uzumaki trasmitía aun diciendo esas palabras finales - **Al contrario de Sasuke, Naruto se sacrificó por mi en muchas ocasiones con tal de verme bien.**

Una voz sonó interrumpiéndolas antes de que la menor pudiera contestar.

\- ¡Oe Sakura-chan! - era Naruto que venía corriendo, se había perdido por la aldea al no poder reconocer muchos lugares. La Haruno miró sorprendida al rubio que se paraba frente a ella con una sonrisa enorme - ¿Estás bien? No te preocupes, ya veremos una forma de volver seguramente estamos atrapados bajo un genjutsu - dijo riendo apenado - De seguro este no es tu futuro ¡dattebayo! Ya veras que saldremos de aquí y veremos tu verdadero futuro que será uno como tu siempre lo deseaste pero deja de llorar ¿si? - dijo rascando su cabeza de forma apenada con esa forzosa sonrisa, estaba herido por dentro pero verla llorar era su debilidad.

Sakura lo miraba estática, miró de reojo a su versión adulta que con una mueca entristecida y melancólica le decía " ¿vez a lo que me refiero?".

Miró otra vez Naruto.

El cabeza hueca que no tenía familia, el que sólo quería ser reconocido y convertirse en Hokage para demostrar que el no era lo que decían los viles aldeanos, el que le sonreía ahora como siempre lo hacía por mas herido que estuviera, y ahora con el único motivo de verla feliz a ella, de complacer los deseos y preocupaciones de ella.

Sin importarse de que todo lo que él había deseado estaba ahí, en ese futuro.

Y si fuera por él lo sacrificaría por ella.

\- Aishh, no sé que hacer cuando lloras, hmm - el rubio murmuraba desesperado miró a todos lados como si estuviera en busca de respuestas y luego fue interrumpido. Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe muy sorprendido cuando la pelirosa lo abrazó fuertemente con el cuerpo temblando y llorando aun mas - ¿Pero qué...¿Sakura-chan?...Oe Sakura-chan ¿qué sucede?... Aiiii Nooo, empeore las cosa..¡Sakura-chan! - dijo algo sonrojado mientras ella sólo lo apretaba aun mas, él miró a todos lados completamente apenado pero muy contento a decir verdad, mira que recibir un abrazo de Sakura no era algo que ocurría todo los días.

La mayor miró divertida la reacción de los dos, el rubio volteó la cabeza hacia atrás y la miró con unos ojitos de cachorro como si le estuviera pidiendo ayuda ya que no sabía como detener las lágrimas de la Haruno.

La Uzumaki abrió los ojos como platos por unos segundos y su corazón dio un enorme salto.

¡Demonios era muy mono!

Naruto ensanchó los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que ahora tenía a dos "Sakura" abrazándolo.

Una por la espalda arrodillada en el suelo y otra por adelante de puntillas para alcanzar su estatura.

No sabía que sucedía pero después de muchos segundos confuso y completamente sonrojado sus ojos se convirtieron en enormes corazones rosas.

Estaba en el cielo, sí, seguramente había muerto y acababa de llegar al cielo.

La Haruno parpadeó y detuvo su llanto al sentir una intrusa en su momento de tristeza, vio a su versión adulta que abrazaba al Uzumaki con una cara embobada y las mejillas sonrojadas como si estuviera abrazando una cachorrito tierno, la gennin frunció el ceño y la adulta parpadeó.

Con la mirada trabaron una batalla entre las "Sakuras" internas.

 **Inner Sakura Chibi** : Hey quítate ¿No ves que es mi momento? estás interrumpiendo mis disculpas silenciosas ¡Cha! ... (su expresión era irritada y su puños estaban cerrados a la altura del pecho)

 **Inner Sakura Adulta: No puedes mandarme ¡Cha! Soy mas fuerte y soy una adulta...Ademas yo lo quiero mas que tú tengo mas derechos sobre su cuerpo ... ( le mostró la lengua y guiñó el ojo con la mejillas algo sonrojadas y sonriendo traviesa)**

La menor se sonrojó por la declaración un tanto pervertida de su versión adulta, dio un paso hacia un lado sin dejar de abrazar a Naruto y de esa forma alejándolo un poco de la Uzumaki (pervertida cof cof), se fruncieron el ceño y rayos se salieron por los ojos de las dos.

Naruto en verdad que no entendía nada.

La familia Uzumaki llegó al local encontrando esa extraña escena.

El Nanadaime y sus hijos se sonrieron. Akage y Shinachiku habían tenido una breve conversación con su padre sobre el tema " Enamoramiento de Sakura por el bastardo".

De pronto el abrazo no era entre tres personas, ahora era entre 6 personas al total.

La Haruno se sonrojó un poco mas al tener ahora al Nanadaime rodeándola también.

Era cálido el ambiente, tenía que admitirlo, muy cálido en verdad, de esa clase que te caliente el corazón y reconforta tu alma.

Quizás eso de estar casada con Naruto Uzumaki no era tan malo después de todo, tampoco podía odiar a esos dos niños que tenían la personalidad tan brillante y tierna.

Ella sonrió resignada y siguió abrazando al rubio que en verdad no entendía nada, el gennin naranja sólo sentía unas muy grandes ganas de llorar de pura felicidad al ser abrazado por _una familia._

 **[...]**

\- ¿No vas a cambiar tu traje? - cuestionó inquisidor el moreno listo para pelear, estaban en el patio trasero uno frente al otro a unos metros de distancia, en el porche los demás estaban observando a la Uchiha y el gennin listos para el enfrentamiento, pero la Uchiha seguía usando el kimono.

La adulta ladeó la cabeza, Sasuke frunció el ceño.

¿Por qué tenía que verse tan tierna cuando ya debía haber pasado al menos de los 26 años?

\- **No hay necesidad...¿Empezamos? -** preguntó como si estuviera hablando con un simple niño. ¡Oh! Espera, sí estaba hablando con un niño.

Sasuke bufó.

\- Hmpf, no te arrepientas de tu decisión después - gruñó el moreno.

Ella soltó una suave risa, él no pudo evitar perderse en ese sonido, ¿en verdad se había casado con ella? ¿Qué había pasado para que eso sucediera?

\- **No te preocupes, no lo haré -** contestó divertida.

\- ¡No estoy preocupado! - declaró él y activó el sharingan - Empecemos de una vez - dijo queriendo cambiar el asunto, su mejilla tenía una imperceptible sonrojo.

El adulto miró a la Hyuga que estaba a su lado de reojo, Saikai lo imitó.

\- Te va a gustar ver esto créeme - dijo sonriendo de lado Saikai hacia su mini-madre, ella parpadeó.

 **\- A ti ni se te ocurra decir algo. Tu madre usa trucos sucios para ganar -** se excusó el adulto de brazos cruzados, Hinata miró ahora al adulto.

 _Su esposo._

Ella se sonrojó de pies a cabeza, él le sonrió de lado divertido y la peliazul no pudo evitar sentir como si algo atravesará su corazón, mas específicamente una flecha.

¿Desde cuando Sasuke podía dar esa clase de sonrisas?

Luego el adulto frunció el ceño al recordar algo, la alzó de inmediato del suelo al estilo princesa.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Eeeh? - ella parpadeó sumamente sonrojada.

La Hyuga pensó que Sasuke no había cambiado, seguía siendo una persona peligrosa, pero ahora un peligro en otra forma, una que hacía que su corazón acelerara.

\- Oye Otou-san ¿otra vez lo mismo? Harás que se desmaye, ¡tiene que ver la pelea viejo! - reclamó Saikai.

El adulto se encogió de hombros.

\- **Y la verá -** declaró y se sentó haciendo que ella quedará sentada en su regazo mientras se ponían a mirar la pelea - **Considera un castigo por haber dicho aquello -** ella parpadeó confundida aun sintiendo su cuerpo incendiado, se desmayaría en ... 1...2... - **Tampoco tienes derecho a desmayarte -** el cuerpo de ella antes tambaleante ahora se puso estático obedeciendo la orden del moreno que la estaba castigando por decir la frase tabu, aunque Hinata Hyuga no lo supiera.

Ella resistió las ganas de desmayarse.

Ese hombre la ponía nerviosa pero también tenía una forma muy reconfortante y parecía ser del tipo de hombre al cual te aferras con fuerza cuando las cosas van mal, se sonrojó aun mas por sus deducciones.

Los gemelos se sentaron en el regazo de Hinata, a veces esos dos eran diabólicos pero con su madre podían ser adorables angelitos.

La Hyuga parpadeó.

¿Qué era todo eso que ocurría?

Sólo podía ser un sueño de tan extraño que era.

Pero tenía que admitir que...

Los gemelos le sonrieron, Mikoto se sentó al lado de su padre y de su mini-madre y Saikai al otro lado.

...que eran tan _tiernos y lindos y no podía odiar el hecho de que existieran._

Ella no pudo evitar sacar una sonrisa siendo contagiada por esos dos niños traviesos sentados junto a ella olvidando el hecho de que estaba siendo castigada por ese adulto de suave sonrisa y un aura de paz tan tranquila que llegaba a sorprender que ese fuera en verdad Sasuke Uchiha.

De pronto la pelea empezó.

Y tan pronto como comenzó acabó.

No, mentira, no fue tan rápido.

Lo que sucedió fue que el gennin corrió en dirección a la Uchiha y ella esquivó todo los golpes del menor sin ninguna dificultad, y lo peor era que parecía estar a penas bailando.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y trató mas una vez de atacarla pero se detuvo.

La adulta se había agachado para evadir el ataque por suficientes segundos para que Sasuke viera algo que hasta ahora no había parado para notar en ninguna mujer.

La mayor vio que se había distraído, al principio no entendió el porque pero luego sonrió agotada.

En ninguna época parecía ser diferente

Ella aprovechó su distracción y le sacó la banda ninja.

Sasuke parpadeó pero antes de poder hacer algo la mayor le picó la cabeza.

El menor abrió los ojos como platos.

 **\- Concéntrate Sasuke-kun -** dijo burlona y el menor no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

¿Qué le pasaba?

Se había distraído en medio a la batalla por ...¿por notar que la Hyuga estaba realmente en muy buena forma?

Buena forma era una palabra muy amena.

¡Tenía un cuerpo estupendo!

Como un chico estando apenas en fase de crecimiento no era nada raro salir afectado por ver el inicio de los senos abundantes de tu _esposa._

En realidad aun cuando saliera de esa fase de crecimiento el Uchiha seguiría afectado por el cuerpo de Hinata.

El gennin frunció el ceño aun con el sonrojo persistiendo en su rostro, no paró para pensar en ese tan conocido toque en la frente por estar muy apenado y confundido consigo mismo, volvió a atacarla.

En menos de dos minutos estaba contra el piso y la Uchiha siquiera había activado en byakugan.

La Hyuga vio todo de forma impresionada, pero le pareció que el mini-Sasuke tampoco había dado todo de si, y no es que no él quisiera hacerlo, era que no podía hacerlo, por alguna razón no lograba siquiera pensar en lastimarla de verdad.

El mini-Sasuke miró irritado a la adulta quesólo le sonrió y le ofreció la mano amablemente, él frunció el ceño y ignoró la mano para levantarse solo y luego sacudirse la ropa, se puso la banda ninja otra vez en la cabeza.

\- ¡Fue suerte! - excusó - Me has distraído con...con - la mayor lo desafió con la mirada divertida para que prosiguiera pero absolutamente no iba a hacerlo, él sólo siguió algo sonrojado y apartó la mirada de esa mujer.

 **\- En verdad no cambias ¿verdad Sasuke-kun? -** dijo divertida riendo suavemente. Él la miró de reojo.

¿En verdad era Hinata?

Los chicos reían en el porche tanto que hasta se sostenían el estómago.

El mini-Sasuke frunció el ceño hacia ellos.

Hinata Hyuga miraba sorprendida a su versión adulta.

Parecía haberse vuelto fuerte, siquiera se había esforzado en detener ningún ataque aun cuando el menor tenía el sharingan activado.

El gennin se dirigió al porche con una mirada amenazante hacia su _hijos._ Ignorando por ahora el hecho de que su versión adulta estuviera con la Hyuga en su regazo _._

Ellos sólo siguieron riendo, La Hyuga y Mikoto miraron alarmadas temiendo por la vida de los chicos.

\- ¡Te lo dije viejo! - se burló Saikai y el gennin chasqueó la lengua, puso las manos en los bolsillos y decidió que quizás era hora de retirarse, su orgullo ya había sido bastante herido en tan sólo unas horas, la Hyuga giró el rostro viendo la espalda del mini-Sasuke retirándose ella se alarmó al pensar que la dejaría ahí sola con toda esa extraña situación.

\- Te dije que iban a ser menos de 4 minutos - dijo riendo Itachi.

\- Creo que en realidad fueron 3 minutos Itachi-niisan - contestó Neji limpiando una lágrima en su ojo de tanto reír.

El mundo se detuvo para Sasuke.

El gennin volteó a ver a los gemelos que estaban ahora en el piso del porche ya que se habían caído de tanto reír.

\- ¿¡Cómo dijiste que se llama!? - exigió saber el moreno y todos parpadearon sorprendidos - ¿¡Por qué le has puesto ese nombre!? - cuestionó Sasuke a su versión adulta.

La Hyuga se asustó por el odio que desbordaba de los ojos de Sasuke al oír ese nombre.

Los adultos se miraron como si se hablaran por telepatía.

Y ahora Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad debió haber preguntado desde que supo que estaba en el futuro.

¿Qué pasó con Itachi Uchiha?

* * *

Hinata Hyuga estaba algo preocupada.

\- **No estés así, sólo hay que dejarlos hablar por ahora -** dijo su versión adulta.

Las dos caminaban por una calle de tierra donde no había nadie, la Uchiha había dicho que era mejor dejarlos a solas para que discutieran un asunto importante, los niños entendieron de que se trataba y sorprendentemente obedecieron sin refutar.

La Hyuga miró a los gemelos que caminaban frente a ellas y sostenían sus manos.

Eran adorables, no podía negarlo.

Descubrió que el otro se llamaba Neji y quiso saber el motivo ya que su primo se llamaba igual y no recordaba tener una buena relación con él ya que la última vez que lo vio Neji Hyuga la odiaba profundamente, ella estaba segura de eso. La adulta sólo le dijo que eso sería mejor discutir otro día, ya habían sido demasiadas emociones por ahora.

\- ¿Por-por qué ? - preguntó la menor hacia su versión adulta. La Uchiha parpadeó y la encaró sin detener el paso, se dirigían a la tienda para comprar los alimentos de esa noche - Cómo es que ...terminé casada con...ano...- la Hyuga bajó la cabeza completamente sonrojada y la Uchiha rió.

- **Bueno...-** la mayor se rascó la mejilla sonrojada recordando como sucedió, Saikai la interrumpió.

\- ¡Otou-san se arrodilló frente a todo la aldea y tú no tuviste mas opción que aceptarlo! - dijo sonriendo el moreno.

La Hyuga se sonrojó.

\- ¿A-Arrodillado? - repitió incrédula la gennin.

La Uchiha miró a su hijo.

 **\- ¿Quien te dijo eso Saikai? -** preguntó curiosa ya que lo que dijo no era totalmente verdad.

Saikai parpadeó y lo pensó.

\- Hmm. El Nanadaime-sama - contestó ya que frente a su madre siempre era muy educado.

Hinata Uchiha rió ligeramente.

 **\- Pues te equivocas cariño -** le contestó sonriendo, luego miró hacia adelante - **Excepto en la parte de que se arrodilló, sí lo hizo** \- dijo sonriendo recordando el malentendido que lo había llevado a hacer tal cosa frente a toda la aldea.

La Hyuga miró incrédula a su versión adulta, eso no podía ser verdad, ¿Sasuke Uchiha arrodillado?

Imposible.

La Uchiha la miró de reojo sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

 **\- Puede parecer imposible pero no lo es...aunque, no creo que pueda contarte como lo hizo -** dijo completamente sonrojada. No era una historia para niños. La Hyuga seguía mirando a su versión adulta completamente interesada **\- Puede que no esté con Naruto-kun, pero jamás podría imaginarme una vida diferente a la que tengo ahora** \- contestó sincera y sonrió calidamente **\- Lo notaste ¿verdad?, lo feliz que te verás dentro de algunos años -** dijo a su versión joven y la menor la miró maravillada.

Miró a sus _hijos._

Saikai ya había salido de la conversación hace rato para darles privacidad y agarró a Mikoto para llevarla a caballito en la espada, la peliazul de 10 años sonreía contenta mientras los gemelos corrían tras ellos gritando para ser llevados también.

 **\- No los cambiaría por nada. Y no cambiaría el haberme casado con Sasuke Uchiha ...porque lo amo** \- declaró la adulta mirando a sus hijos.

Hinata Hyuga no pudo contradecir esa afirmación, parecía muy segura de lo que decía.

Ademas era una familia hermosa la que ella tenía.

Los gemelos vinieron corriendo hasta ella y le tomaron otra vez la mano.

\- Okaa-san juega con nosotros - dijeron decididos a aprovechar la situación de tener a una madre versión niña.

La Hyuga se sonrojó por el "oka-san" pero no pudo evitar sonreír resignada.

Eran demasiado tiernos para resistirse.

Casi como la sensación de tener a su hermanita que la recibía con una sonrisa pidiendo para jugar a los ninjas, sólo que aun mas fuerte.

No había manera de no amarlos.

* * *

Llegaron riendo a la mansión Uchiha.

La Hyuga estaba llena de polvo y no estaba con su chamarra ya que la había cambiando con la de Mikoto que era casi del mismo tamaño pero las mangas eran un poco mas cortas, y a Mikoto la chamarra le quedaba mas grande.

Las chicas entraron riendo seguidas de los niños y de la adulta, Hinata y Mikoto se quitaron la chamarras para intercambiar otra vez.

 **Crash.**

Se detuvieron alarmados al oír el sonido de cosas siendo tiradas con violencia contra la pared.

Venían del segundo piso.

Corrieron hasta el cuarto de donde venía el sonido de gritos ahogados de pura furia y el sonido de vidrios estrellando contra muebles y paredes.

Los recién llegados miraron alarmados al adulto que estaba con una expresión seria parado en la parte de afuera de la habitación.

La Uchiha miró preocupada a su esposo.

La Hyuga buscó con la mirada al mini-Sasuke, no entendía que sucedía y por que los demás miraban al suelo como si entendieran y estuvieran resignados a la situación.

El adulto parecía tomar la situación con tranquilidad como si supiera que eso iba a suceder.

Los golpes seguían.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Y Sasuke-kun? - preguntó preocupada la Hyuga.

El mayor señaló con la mirada hacia adentro donde los golpes ahora se detuvieron.

Ella dio un paso hacia la puerta y vio algo que jamás creyó que vería.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba destrozado.

Estaba llorando sin importarse con que los demás pudieran oírlo.

Desahogando la rabia, frustración y impotencia que sentía.

Había descubierto la verdad sobre Itachi.

Desde el motivo de matar a todo el clan hasta cual fue la decisión y la misión que ahora él estaba cumpliendo, por que estaba en Konoha después de todo lo que sucedió y porque no había completado la venganza que planeó después de descubrir la verdad.

Era demasiado para que su mente aguantara.

De espaldas a la puerta seguía llorando en esa habitación destruida por sus golpes de impotencia.

Hinata dio un paso hacia adentro, preocupada y sorprendida por la fragilidad que ese Uchiha demostraba.

La Uchiha la empujó hacia adentro y la gennin se alarmó pero con la mirada le dijo que "hiciera lo que debía hacer".

Vacilante dio mas un paso hacia adentro y Sasuke se detuvo y miró de reojo a la Hyuga.

\- ¡No des un paso mas Hyuga! - advirtió el Uchiha sentado en el borde de la cama, su tono transmitía todo el odio y tristeza que sentía, no estaba enojado con ella pero no era un chico que le gustaba demostrar debilidad, aunque ahora ya era tarde para no mostrar vulnerabilidad ya que había caído al no poder aguantar mas la tristeza y el dolor, pero no necesitaba ser consolado, al menos era lo que se decía él - No necesito tu compasión, ¡VETE! - contestó y dejó de mirarla.

La Hyuga dio un paso atrás, asustada.

Miró a la puerta donde todos estaban escondidos en el marco de ésta.

Se sorprendió al ver los pulgares de todos alzados con una sonrisa pequeña en el rostro como si le estuvieran dando ánimos para que tomará coraje.

Hasta el propio Sasuke Uchiha le alzaba el pulgar en concordancia, aunque no estuviera con expresión alguna.

Los labios de ella temblaron, no sabía porque el gennin se veía tan frágil y vulnerable, no sabía porque lloraba pero ella no podría y no quería dejarlo en ese estado.

El mini-Sasuke sintió que el tiempo se congeló por completo, su corazón se detuvo y su respiración fue cortada por breves instantes hasta que todo volvió a moverse pero ahora con cada célula de su cuerpo recibiendo fuertes descargas y su corazón retumbando enloquecido.

Todo por que Hinata Hyuga lo había abrazado por la espalda fuertemente como si estuviera tratando de juntar todos sus pedazos partidos.

Sasuke se alarmó.

\- ¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES? ¡SUÉLTAME! - gruñó tratando de alejarla pero ella sólo apretó aun mas.

\- ¡NO! - contestó ella decidida y el Uchiha se sorprendió - NO QUIERO HACERLO - dijo sincera por no querer dejarlo solo en este momento, no cuando parecía sufrir tanto como si su alma estuviera hecha trizas - _No te dejaré aquí solo_ \- susurró casi inaudible pero el moreno pudo oírla muy bien ya que la boca de ella estaba muy cerca de su oreja.

Él hizo una mueca de dolor, no física sino por el sufrimiento de su corazón y de su mente.

Hinata si sabía dar un abrazo, porque no lo estaba apenas rodeando con los brazos, parecía estaba tratando de acercar su corazón al de él.

Y eso hizo que el Uchiha bajará la guardia y cayera rendido.

No pudo evitar las lágrimas que volvieron a caer como si el abrazo de ella hubiera sido un interruptor.

Hinata al principio se sorprendió cuando Sasuke la rodeó y se aferró con brazos temblorosos a ella pero luego como si hubiera sido contagiada lloró junto a él sin razón aparente.

Los dos no se dieron cuenta de que la puerta había sido cerrada por los adultos y los demás se habían retirado para darles privacidad.

El adulto tranquilizó a sus preocupados hijos diciendo que mientras Hinata estuviera ahí...

... _Todo estaría bien._

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Obito se había retirado a su casa, después diré que pasó con él jaja, _¿ _alguien está interesado en saber como fue la confesión de Sasuke Uchiha?...Lástima porque no se los diré...Es broma, lo haré ;). La personalidad de Sakura por ahora quise hacer con que tenga un poco de rabia por como era en el pasado (por ser algo inmatura) pero en los próximos capítulos no se pelearan las dos versiones, probablemente este bonus tenga en total 4 capítulos eso si no lo alargo mas pero todo depende si me viene mas inspiración jeje ^^._

 _Att: Safamantica s2_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Advertencia:** _Ooc de personajes, No beta, escrito por alguien muy distraída y que tenía ganas de hacer que los personajes pasaran por situaciones vergonzosas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sasuke no sabía como era sentirse avergonzado, al menos no hasta ahora.

Esto era realmente embarazoso. Una de esas situaciones vergonzosas donde te prometes a ti mesmo que jamás nadie lo sabrá pero aun así él creía que eso sería algo difícil, al menos en una casa donde casi todos podían ver tras la pared.

Sus ojos estaban secos y algo adoloridos de tantas lágrimas que derramó, era muy probable que había empapado la camisa de la Hyuga. Sólo ahora que había despertado era que se preguntaba...

~ ...¿Donde demonios está su chamarra? ~ se cuestionó al sentir literalmente los senos de la Hyuga contra su rostro cubiertos a penas por el fino tejido de la camisa de rejillas.

Oh, ¡Sí! Esto realmente era embarazoso.

Habían caído dormidos y de alguna manera que Sasuke jamás sabría como, terminó con la cara en su pecho, abrazándola, aferrándose como si dependiera de eso, mientras Hinata lo atraía mas con sus brazos contra ella como si lo retuviera y tratara de decir que no lo abandonaría, y eso de alguna forma era reconfortante pero extremadamente incómodo, aun mas si su respiración empezaba a dificultarse por estar siendo prácticamente ahogado contra esos bultos.

Debía salir de ahí y debía hacerlo ¡AHORA!

Pero ella se sentía tan cálida y tan confortable como abrazar un enorme oso de peluche durante la noche, su aroma era tan relajante que no sentía fuerzas en sus músculos, como si hubiera acabado de llegar de una larga misión y acabará de tirarse sobre la cama, el aliento de ella golpeaba contra su pelo de forma cálida, hasta podía oír la melodía del golpeteo del corazón de Hinata que era rítmico y parecía tan tranquilizante como oír la lluvia durante la noche, y los brazos que lo rodeaban y el pecho contra su rostro eran suav...

¡Oh Por Dios! ¡Esto era horrible!

~ ¿¡En que rayos estás pensando!? ~ el moreno se alarmó y hizo una mueca de angustia sintiendo que sus mejillas empezaban a calentar.

La soltó, se apartó bruscamente de ella provocando que Hinata cayera a un lado de la cama y él cayera en el suelo.

 **Bum.**

Sasuke hizo una mueca irritada, pensó que esa clase de cosas sólo le pasarían a alguien como Naruto, al parecer se equivocó.

Esto no podría ponerse mas vergonzoso.

\- _Mhnn ~ -_ el quejido suave advirtió que la peliazul estaba por despertar gracias al ruido que él había ocasionado.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño fastidiado por toda la situación.

Lo primero que vio Hinata al abrir los ojos, finalmente después de varias tentativas, fue el emblema Uchiha en la espalda de Sasuke, quien estaba parado sacudiendo su pelo como si quisiera quitar el polvo. Ella quedó algo aturdida y seguía somnolienta por eso no dijo nada por un buen tiempo, siguió observando la acciones del Uchiha que ahora suspiraba como si estuviera agotado mientras lentamente sacaba la mano de su pelo dejando que cayera a su lado como si no tuviera mas fuerzas, se preguntó si eso en su mejilla era un ligero rubor o quizás seguía tan dormida que estaba viendo cosas sin sentido.

Como si sintiera su mirada sobre él, Sasuke la miró por el rabillo del ojo viendo como ella lo observaba con ojos entrecerrados, él le frunció el ceño y la encaró negándose a apartar la mirada y demostrar vergüenza, quería mantener su orgullo intacto.

\- ¿Sasuke-kun? - preguntó algo confundida en saber si realmente era él quien estaba frente a ella, el rostro de él y una parte de su pelo azabache estaba iluminado por algunos rayos de sol anaranjados del atardecer que entraron por la ventana abierta.

¡Mierda! Sasuke no logró seguir mirándola por mas tiempo, volvió a darle la espalda a esa chica que le había demostrado de varias maneras que, con Hinata Hyuga el orgullo podía ser destrozado de infinitas formas.

\- Ya levántate Hyuga, tenemos que ir a buscar a...- no pudo terminar su frase cuando sintió que ella le tomaba la mano bruscamente de forma desesperada, Sasuke se sobresaltó y la miró sin entender.

¿Acaso esa Hyuga quería darle un ataque al corazón? Odiaba esas horribles sensaciones que ella lo obligaba a sentir, la descarga eléctrica que tuvo desde la punta de sus dedos hasta la planta de sus pies le advirtió que debía alejarse de ella, simplemente no sabía como manejar esas cosas y no lograba entender de que se trataba, lo que hacía que odiara la situación aun mas.

Frunció el ceño irritado hacia ella pero no pudo fusilarla con la mirada por mucho tiempo al ver la expresión que Hinata le daba.

¿Preocupación?

¿Por qué lucía tan preocupada?

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó la peliazul pareciendo a punto de llorar otra vez, con una expresión de angustia y dolor, sus enormes ojos perlas reflejándolo, sentada sobre la cama de rodillas para poder sostener la mano del Uchiha con su propia mano temblorosa.

Sasuke ensanchó los ojos.

" _\- ¡NO!...NO QUIERO HACERLO..._ _No te dejaré aquí solo."_

Al parecer Hinata también había recordado lo sucedido hace horas atrás y por eso lucía preocupada, verlo tan destrozado y vulnerable la había afectado sin dudar, ya que ver a alguien como Sasuke que siempre lucía tan firme y fuerte, que jamás lloraba o mostraba debilidad frente a los demás era realmente algo impactante. Por eso sin tomar en cuenta el hecho de que habían caído dormidos juntos hizo la tonta pregunta aunque sabía que seguramente el Uchiha no estaba bien.

Y aunque por un tiempo Sasuke no pudo evitar que su pulsación aumentará drásticamente, volvió a la normalidad al recordar todo lo que lo había llevado a la actual situación.

Itachi.

 _"- Bueno, no importa...Mientras podamos estar juntos está bien - murmuró el menor cerrando los ojos y reposando la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano que lo cargaba ya que él se encontraba herido."_

Hinata vio como el Uchiha cubría sus ojos con el flequillo y lentamente quitaba su mano de la mano de ella, dándole la espalda otra vez, Sasuke puso ambas manos en los bolsillos.

\- Olvídalo - ordenó sin emoción en la voz, Hinata miró angustiada la espalda del moreno, su mano cayó sobre la cama al lado de la otra.

\- Pero... - ella trató de decir, apretando las sabanas en sus manos y arrugando el fino tejido.

\- He dicho que lo olvides Hyuga - contestó sin ánimos mirándola por el rabillo del ojo, no había alzado la voz, y eso en vez de alegrarla la preocupó mas, ya que la hizo pensar que quizás se convertiría en un muñeco sin vida, tan vacío, la deducción no la agradó, Sasuke suspiró volviendo a mirar al suelo - Solo...- ella lo miró expectante -...Solo olvida lo que sucedió aquí - declaró agotado, caminando en dirección a la puerta, puso la mano en el picaporte - Iré a buscar a Naruto - explicó saliendo y dejando a la Hyuga sentada en la cama, él necesitaba una razón para irse de ese lugar y despejar la mente.

Hinata agachó la cabeza.

Para ella era obvio que no podría olvidar la forma en que el llanto de Sasuke desgarraba su alma, y para ella fue sorprendemente doloroso el haberlo visto así.

* * *

Al cerrar la puerta Sasuke volvió a meter las manos en los bolsillos y mantener una estoica expresión en el rostro, lo único que delataba lo herido que estaba eran sus ojos ahora grises, incoloros y sin vida.

 _" - Lo siento, Sasuke...la próxima vez será"._

La mandíbula del Uchiha se tensó mientras caminaba en dirección a la escalera, no notó que dos pares de ojos bicolores lo miraban preocupados al final del pasillo.

Bajó las escaleras, no quería mas seguir ahí, quería perderse en sus pensamientos completamente solo, pero algo lo detuvo en la sala.

 **\- Es doloroso ¿verdad?** \- la voz de ella lo hizo detenerse.

Sasuke siguió con la vista en el suelo por unos segundos, justo cuando era de ella quien quería escapar, de esos ojos llenos de preocupación, tenía la 'suerte' de que ahora había dos de ella.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo a la peliazul sentada en el sofá con lo que parecía un álbum de fotos sobre el regazo. Ella no lo miraba, sólo pasó un página del álbum de capa azul antes de palmear el espacio al lado de ella para indicar que se sentará.

Sasuke se mantuvo sin expresión y ignoró su pregunta, observó a la peliazul que ahora vestía una larga falda gris, con una camisa rosa clara sobre otra camisa negra de mangas largas, se veía realmente tranquila.

\- Tengo que encontrar a Naruto - se excusó listo para retirarse.

 **\- Tienes tiempo, y creo que Naruto-kun también debe estar ocupado en el momento** \- contestó firme y suave haciendo que Sasuke la mirara ligeramente impresionado.

Ella alzó la mirada hacia él por primera vez y el Uchiha no pudo evitar sorprenderse una vez mas, sus ojos no transmitían pena o la preocupación que Sasuke trataba de escapar al ver los ojos de la mini-Hyuga, los de la Uchiha transmitían compresión y empatia, ella demostraba una mirada firme y fuerte.

Ella parecía entender exactamente lo que él estaba sintiendo.

Y esa firmeza en su mirar provocó que él la obedeciera involuntariamente, sin descruzar los ojos con los de la mayor.

Hinata Uchiha le sonrió maternal cuando él se sentó, Sasuke la miró desconfiado y retrocedió un poco manteniendo distancia en el sofá, distancia que ella cortó sentándose mas cerca y poniendo el álbum de fotos sobre el regazo de él.

Sasuke parpadeó confundido.

Ella señaló una foto en donde se veía a él a los 23 años mirando a la cámara ligeramente sorprendido, atrás de él se veía la entrada de la recién inaugurada policía de Konoha, al parecer la foto fue tomada sin la autorización de él y había acado de descubrirlo.

\- Está es de cuando por fin lograste restaurar la policía de Konoha - dijo sonando algo divertida y orgullosa mientras miraba la foto.

Sasuke miraba la foto algo hipnotizado y juraba que casi podía imaginar que era lo que sucedía en el momento de sacar esa foto.

Hinata sonreía.

"- ¿C _ómo te sientes cariño? - preguntó tras él mirando orgullosa a su marido quien mantenía los ojos negros en el emblema Uchiha en la entrada._

 _Él no sonreía pero Hinata podía ver en sus ojos lo maravillado que estaba._

 _\- Supongo que...realizado - confesó sincero el Uchiha con una suave sonrisa satisfecha - Recuerdo que de niño le había dicho a Itachi que un día trabajaría aquí - dijo cerrando los ojos tranquilamente recibiendo la brisa que mecía su pelo como si de plumas suaves se trataran._

 _Hinata ensanchó los ojos, automáticamente sacó la cámara que había preparado mientras lo miraba tan maravillada y hipnotizada,_ _¡_ _se veía tan hermoso!_

 _Saikai quien sostenía el kimono de la madre para mantenerse parado al lado de ella, miraba a su madre algo confundido._

 _Antes que pudiera sacar la foto Sasuke se dio la vuelta para decirle lo mucho que la amaba y blah blah blah, esas cosas sentimentales muy ideales para el momento._ _¡M_ _entira! Sólo iba a decir que entrarán, pero se sorprendió al verla con la cámara lista para cometer un crimen._

 _-_ _¡_ _Hinata! - ella se sobresaltó y sacó la foto involuntariamente._

 _Rápidamente escondió la cámara tras ella y miró al cielo silbando de forma inocente._

 _Demasiado tarde._

 _Sasuke la miraba con la ceja arqueada y de forma acusadora, el Uchiha cruzó los brazos y sonrió de lado burlón._

 _\- Quizás deba castigarte por hacer cosas sin mi autorización - dijo sugestivo dando una mirada fugaz a la policía Uchiha._

 _Hinata se sonrojó de inmediato y miró al suelo, tragó grueso antes de encogerse sobre si misma, ella había entendido la referencia._

 _\- ¿De-dejarás a Saikai con Hanabi-chan? - preguntó y Sasuke entendió que eso fue un 'Dejaré que me castigues si consigues niñera para Saikai'._

 _El pequeño Saikai intercalaba miradas entre sus padres sin entender de que hablaban._

 _Sasuke daría una excelente uso a las celdas y esposas de la policia Uchiha."_

Omitiendo las partes pornográficas Hinata le contó a la versión joven de su esposo sobre como consiguió que aceptarán reabrir la policía Uchiha y como fue que él se puso de feliz ese día.

Sasuke aun miraba la foto recordando cuando le prometió a su hermano que entraría a la policía y pretendía trabajar junto a él.

Era doloroso pero viendo las siguientes fotos de ese día, donde Hinata y el niño que él deduzco ser Saikai sonreían y él mantenía una imperceptible sonrisa al parecer contagiado por la felicidad de los otros dos, lo hacía sentir reconfortado.

Hinata seguía mostrando las fotos ligeramente entusiasmada sin saber que de alguna forma estaba contagiando al gennin que veía con melancolía como prácticamente todos sus ambiciones eran cumplidas.

Se detuvieron en una foto de la boda.

Sasuke decidió pasar esa página rápidamente pero se detuvo al ver algo que atrapó su atención.

Mientras él estaba al lado de Hinata, Sakura estaba al lado de él cargando con la foto de Itachi y Naruto estaba al otro lado de Hinata cargando con la foto de Neji. Hanabi, Hiashi y el equipo 8 estaban al lado de Naruto, mientras Kakashi, Sai y Yamato estaban al lado de Sakura.

Al parecer la pareja Uzumaki eran los padrinos de la boda y si no fueran por su muerte seguramente Itachi y Neji también...

Sasuke ya había demostrado demasiadas emociones dolorosas, cuando su clan fue masacrado había prometido a si mismo no volver a llorar porque sabía eso no cambiaba nada, promesa que rompió horas atrás y que quizás volvería a romper ahora.

Por que junto a Itachi no había próxima vez y le dolía aun mas saber que él lo había matado con sus propias manos y cumplido con la ambición que se propuso sólo para después descubrir toda la verdad, el sentimiento de culpabilidad era demasiado grande para ser medida con palabras, era desolador.

 _" - No llores más, Sasuke... Tu hermano está aquí para protegerte, pase lo que pase."_

 _" - A veces la gente llega a odiar a los shinobi, es muy lógico."_

 _" - Eso de que soy el mejor no es especulación. Cuando tienes poder, te vuelves arrogante y solitario en el mundo, sin importar cómo hayas sido anteriormente."_

 _" - Incluso aunque me veas como un obstáculo siempre estaré ahí para ti aunque me odies... para eso están los hermanos mayores."_

El pecho llegaba a oprimir dolorosamente mientras los recuerdos lo invadían sin que él pudiera defenderse, la Uchiha puso la mano suavemente sobre la del menor y lo sacó de su trance.

Sasuke alzó la cabeza hacia ella, algo sobresaltado, ella le sonrió herida con una mirada perdida .

- **Sé como te sientes** \- y si Sasuke quiso preguntar por que lo decía pero no tuvo oportunidad cuando ella lo miró con empatia - **El que está al otro lado es...esa foto es de 'mi hermano mayor'** \- confesó la peliazul refiriéndose al castaño que estaba en un cuadro siendo sostenido por Naruto.

* * *

Los gemelos Neji y Itachi al ver a su mini-padre bajar como una persona sin alma corrieron hasta el borde de la escalera pero no bajaron, ambos se miraron preocupados sosteniendo la barandilla.

\- Mini-otou-san en verdad que está destrozado - murmuró Itachi algo cabizbajo, era muy incomun ver a los dos traviesos gemelos tan acojonados.

Neji asintió mirando al final de la escalera.

\- Si otou-san que es fuerte está así, no quiero ni imaginar como se vería oka-chan si descubre que el tío Neji murió para protegerla también - murmuró tenso el menor de los Uchiha.

El ruido de una fuerte pisada sobresaltó ambos.

Los dos miraron hacia la dirección de donde venía el sonido y ensancharon los ojos conteniendo el aliento al ver a la mini-Hinata, sosteniendo el marco de la puerta para sostenerse ya que había pisado en falso al oír lo que decían.

\- ¿Qué han dicho? - ella preguntó en un hilo de voz sin dar un verdadero crédito a lo que dijeron.

Eso jamás podría suceder.

Su primo la odiaba.

Itachi cubrió la boca abierta de su hermano menor al ver el error que acababan de cometer.

Ops.

* * *

La Hyuga bajó las escaleras velozmente ignorando a los dos gemelos que habían tratado de detenerla.

Se detuvo en la sala al oír su propia voz confirmar sus sospechas.

 **\- Había intentado matarme una vez...** \- confesó dejando al moreno sorprendido - **Pero el odio y resentimiento que sentía hacia mi increíblemente cambió por un instinto de sobre-protección a veces hasta algo asfixiante** \- la Uchiha soltó una risa divertida que mantuvo al moreno hipnotizado - **Se convirtió en la persona que siempre estaba ahí para mi, en cualquier clase de situación, el que mas me conocía, el que mas me protegía, el que...mas confiaba y me alentaba cuando las cosas no iban bien. Era como mi hermano mayor. Un verdadero genio, fuerte y poderoso como ningún otro Hyuga había logrado ser** \- la adulta que antes miraba las fotos alzó la cabeza hacia el gennin y trabó sus ojos en los de él, Sasuke se sintió absorber - **...Y ese hombre fuerte y poderoso...sacrificó su vida en alguien mas débil que él...en mi lugar...** _-_ antes que la Uchiha pudiera terminar la mini-Hinata apareció con una mueca de dolor y incredulidad.

Los dos ensancharon los ojos al oírla entrar pareciendo desesperada.

\- Entonces ¿era verdad? - chilló como si estuviera aterrada la Hyuga.

La adulta no la había sentido llegar ya que el chakra era exactamente igual al de ella, eran las misma persona después de todo y no tenía como identificarla.

~ **¡** **Oh! No! Esto es malo ~** pensó la mayor temiendo lo peor de esa situación, no era de esa forma que debía enterrarse.

Sasuke quien aun asimilaba lo que acababa de decir la adulta no pudo evitar analizar a la Hyuga y sentir empatia.

~ Así que ambos estamos en una situación similar pero...~

\- **Espera deja que yo... -** la mayor fue ignorada de sus intentos de explicar cuando trató de levantarse y hablar con su versión mas joven pero ésta salió corriendo sin decir mas nada.

Sasuke la siguió con la mirada y vio como abundantes lágrimas empezaba a rodar por las mejillas de la Hyuga hasta que por fin desapareció de la vista de todos.

...Pero no había una medida para decir quien de los dos estaba en un peor estado emocional.

Dejando de lado el álbum de forma abrupta Sasuke se levantó del sofá con la involuntaria intención de seguirla.

\- Kaa-chan, Kaa-chan lo sentimos - la voz de los gemelos llamó la atención de los dos mayores. La Uchiha los miró sin entender que les sucedía, ellos la miraron aprehensivos - ...Se nos escapó, juramos que no fue nuestra intención hablar sobre el tío - se disculparon desesperados y preocupados.

Entonces Hinata comprendió medianamente que era lo que había sucedido.

Sasuke encaró a los gemelos.

Oh! Sí!... Sus hijos.

Y pensando en la foto de boda donde veía al castaño y a su hermano Itachi analizó a los menores y sus conclusiones fueron rápidas y precisas.

Ellos eran muy parecidos a sus tíos.

Con sus expresiones siempre aburridas o estoicas como si nada los afectará, con el pelo cuervo oscuro pero algo largo muy parecido a Itachi en su infancia, con una inteligencia envidiable y habilidades desarrolladas rápidamente -cosa que descubrió cuando los dos lo amenazaron con el sharingan- y aunque no conocía a ese tal Neji ya que jamás lo había visto hasta ahora, no dudo en pensar que, al igual que sus tíos, los dos protegían a su familia como lo mas preciado -cosa que también descubrió cuando lo amenazaron con acercase a Saikai - y eso hizo que Sasuke no supiera como debía sentirse al respecto, era increíble de cierta forma, algunas cosas podían llegar a ser impresionantes como jamás imaginó.

Sacando al gennin de sus pensamientos la adulta rió suavemente dejando a todos confundidos.

\- **No se preocupen también tengo algo de culpa -** confesó la mayor - **¿** **Pueden hacerme un favor?**

[...]

Habían vuelto a la casa de los Uzumaki.

Tan pronto llegaron alguien estaba golpeando la puerta, el Nanadaime atendió y el grito que dio hizo que Shinachiku, la Haruno y Naruto fueran a esconderse tras la esquina de la pared para ver en dirección a la puerta,Akage se había retirado tan pronto dejaron el abrazo familiar diciendo que debía hablar con alguien.

\- **OH TEME, JUSTO ESTABA POR ENVIAR UN CLON 'TTEBAYO** \- todos a excepción de la Uzumaki quien se escondieron.

Sakura se acercó a su esposo.

Lo golpeó en la cabeza y los gennins sintieron un dejavu por la escena.

\- **DEJA DE HACER ESCÁNDALO -** reprendió la mayor igual de escandalosa, luego suspiró mientras su esposo se sobaba la cabeza con gemidos de dolor.

Sasuke ignoró la muestra de cariño tan comun de ambos Uzumaki y achicó los ojos al ver a los gennins escondidos de forma poco disimulada en la esquina de la pared.

Los gennins se estremecieron por la mirada del adulto.

Se veía tan... _temerario._

El Uchiha dejó de fruncir el ceño y miró a los adultos otra vez.

\- **Veo que tienen el mismo problema -** murmuró captando la atención de la pareja.

Ambos Uzumaki hicieron una expresión seria y asintieron captando la información de que Sasuke al parecer también pasaba por el problema llamado 'mi versión joven vino de visita'. El Nanadaime miró por el rabillo del ojo a los gennin que miraban expectantes en dirección a ellos, volvió a mirar a Sasuke.

\- **Es mejor si hablamos en la torre Hokage Sasuke -** dijo serio el Hokage naranja, los gennins se petrificaron.

Ese adulto que se veía tan poderoso y temerario ¿Era Sasuke?

Sakura lo vio asombrada por lo apuesto que estaba.

Naruto lo vio incrédulo por lo fuerte que se veía con tan solo estar ahí...parado sin hacer absolutamente nada.

El Uchiha pareció notar la mirada de los menor sobre él y encaró sin expresión alguna a ambos que se tensaron en su lugar.

 **\- Seguirás igual de perdedor -** declaró Sasuke hacia el mini-rubio provocando que los dos 'Narutos' quedaran de piedra, el Uchiha encaró a la Haruno - **Y tú igual de fastidiosa -** fue el turno de las pelirosas de sentir el orgullo magullado, el mayor sonrió de lado con burla.

Sí, ese sin duda era Sasuke.

\- ¡Y tú sigues igual de bastardo!

-¡ **Y tú sigues igual de bastardo! -** ambos rubios gritaron dando un paso al frente con una mueca exagerada de enfado, apretando el puño en el aire.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros aun sonriendo con burla.

Las pelirosas aun estaban en depresión cabizbajas al ser consideradas fastidiosas.

Shinachiku ahora sostenía una babosa, parte de Katsuyu, en los brazos mirando a todos sin comprender realmente lo que sucedía.

El Nanadaime bufó irritado y Sasuke lo ignoró dándole la espalda.

\- **Vamos de una vez dobe -** dijo retirándose sin despedirse y Naruto hizo una mueca enfadada antes de resignarse y suspirar.

El Hokage le dio un beso en la mejilla a su esposa.

\- **Regreso en seguida Sakura-chan -** dijo y se fue sin darse cuenta de que los menores se habían sonrojado por la escena.

La Uzumaki no contestó, los menores parpadearon al ver que cuando la puerta se cerró la mayor parecía tener fuego alrededor, el aura era intensa y obscura. Ella se volteó con una sonrisa helada dejando a los niños aterrados.

\- **Naruto -** el mencionado de sobresaltó y miró aterrado a la mayor temiendo que quizás habría hecho algo mal, ella sólo sonrió mas - **Te diré el secreto para derrotar a Sasuke -** al parecer ella estaba en realidad irritada de ser llamada fastidiosa.

\- ¿QUÉ? - la mandíbula de los gennins cayó.

Shinachiku extrañó ese hecho.

~ ¿Acaso papá ya no había derrotado a Sasuke-ojisan en la guerra? ~ pensó pero decidió no decir nada.

[...]

\- ¿Así que sucede lo mismo contigo? - preguntó pensativo Saikai de brazos cruzados frente a Obito y Akage.

La pelirroja asintió y luego lo miró con una cara de enfado.

\- Acabe de descubrir que mi oka-san le gustaba tu padre - gruñó como si lo estuviera acusando a él.

Saikai arqueó la ceja y Obito rodó los ojos previendo una pelea. El moreno sonrió de burlón.

\- No es mi culpa que mi viejo fuera mas genial que él tuyo, perdedora - dijo divertido y ella se sorprendió, luego dio un paso al frente con el puño alzado y una mueca de enfado.

Saikai 1, Akage 0.

\- Eso no es verdad ¡ttebane! ¿Acaso quieres pelea? - cuestionó inclinándose hacia él a tan sólo unos centímetros.

\- Sabes que perderías, al igual que tu padre perdía para el mío - espetó el moreno con una sonrisa sádica.

Akage sintió una vena saltar en su sien.

La pelirroja recordó algo y abrió una sonrisa sádica.

\- Oh, pero recuerda que tu madre le gustaba ese 'perdedor' y siquiera sabía de la existencia del tuyo porque el mío la ofuscaba con su brillo - espetó la Uzumaki cruzando sus brazos de forma arrogante y divertida.

Saikai se sobresaltó y la miró alarmado, la expresión de enfado no se hizo esperar.

\- ¿Qué dices? - murmuró entre dientes dando un paso al frente.

Akage sonrió victoriosa.

Saikai 1, Akage 10.

Obito suspiró poniéndose entre los dos rivales.

\- Ya, Ya, tenemos algo mas importante que tratar - recordó y los dos parpadearon.

\- Hmpf - Saikai volteó el rostro enderezando la espalda y Akage lo imitó. Después de unos segundo el moreno puso una expresión melancólica y se rascó la nuca pareciendo algo abochornado cosa que extrañó a los otros dos gennins - De cualquier forma, necesito que me ayuden en algo - pidió con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas.

Obito y Akage parpadearon.

[...]

Sakura había visto como su versión adulta llevaba a Naruto al patio trasero y admitió estar muy curiosa de lo que estaba por mostrarle, y muy sorprendida de que ella fuera la que planeara una humillación al Uchiha, sin embargo algo mas llamó su atención, eso era los dos adultos que decidieron conversar en otra parte.

Era obvio para ella que él asunto se trataba de ellos, las versiones jóvenes. Sakura no era tonta sino todo lo contrario por eso entendiendo la gravedad del tema que iban a tratar los mayores ella decidió retirarse y seguirlos para saber que iba ser de ellos (las versiones jóvenes) pero la mano del menor la detuvo.

\- ¿Vas a ir tras otou-san?- preguntó Shinachiku con una mirada interrogante y adorable. Sakura sintió un flechazo directo al corazón.

¡Dios qué tierno!

La pelirosa tragó grueso.

\- Pues yo...- ella esquivó la mirada sintiéndose algo incapacitada de mentir a esos ojos jades tan similares a los suyos.

Ese niño parecía demasiado inteligente pero quizás era su impresión.

\- Iré contigo - dijo tomando su mano - Te mostraré como oír la conversación sin ser descubierta - dijo arrastrándola en dirección a la puerta, al parecer divertido con la idea de 'jugar' a los ninjas junto a su mini-madre.

Entonces la pelirosa sonrojada supo que no sólo parecía, ese niño era muy astuto y inteligente.

* * *

Naruto miró sorprendido a la mayor.

\- Wooh es muy bonita 'ttebayo - declaró con los ojos maravillados y Sakura frunció el ceño cuando volvió a la normalidad.

Ella hizo un puchero y cruzó los brazos volteando el rostro.

 **\- ¿Mas bonita que yo?** \- cuestionó pareciendo enfadada como una niña, con un mofín bastante tierno de hecho. El menor se alarmó.

\- ¿Qué? No, No, nadie es mas bonita que tu Sakura-chan ¡dattebayo! - aseguró el rubio dando un paso al frente con las mejillas ruborizadas, luego algo apenado se rascó la nuca mirando hacia un lado - Eres muy bella - dijo en un susurro el gennin intercalando miradas entre el suelo y la mayor.

Naruto no mentía, a los ojos de él nadie erala mas bonita.

Su pelo ahora era corto y la hacía ver con un toque de madurez bastante elegante, su ropa era tradicional y pegada a su cuerpo, dejaba a muestra su ombligo y parte de su abdomen de piel clara, era una mujer con estilo y extremadamente atractiva, sus ojos esmeraldas seguían iguales de hermosos y su color de pelo la hacía una belleza exótica.

Era la primavera en persona.

Sakura lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y luego abrió una sonrisa satisfecha por su respuesta.

Volteó a él y sonrió maternal.

\- **Arigato -** contestó ladeando la cabeza y provocando que el gennin la miraba maravillado.

¿En verdad se había casado con ella?

Era casi imposible de creer.

\- ¿ _Por qué se casaría conmigo? Dijo que yo era molesto -_ susurró para si mirando al suelo algo cabizbajo recordando las palabras que ella le había dicho cuando la conoció.

La mayor al escucharlo lo miró sorprendida y estática por unos segundos.

 **\- Es verdad...-** el menor alzó la mirada sobresaltado - **Eres molesto, cabeza hueca, despistado y bobo -** Naruto sintió como cada palabra que decía era como una roca que caía sobre su cabeza enviándolo al suelo - **Pero...-** el rubio parpadeó al verla acuclillarse frente a él, quedando un poco mas baja, y señalar su corazón con el dedo indice - **Eres persistente, jamás te rindes y siempre cumples tu palabra Naruto y enamorarme fue una de tus promesas -** dijo con una sonrisa provocando en el menor una taquicardia capaz de matarlo.

Naruto no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza y llorar.

Él había cumplido todo lo que había deseado, lo había cumplido.

Ser dejado de ser tratado con menosprecio.

Ser el Hokage.

Tener una familia.

Y tener algo que se le había negado durante mucho tiempo...amor.

La mayor palmeó su cabeza sonriendo maternal.

\- **Ya, Ya...Todo está bien -** aseguró mientras Naruto trataba de contener mas lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar frotando sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, ella lo consoló por lo que pareció tiempo suficiente - **Ahora deja de llorar, tienes a un amigo al cual patear el trasero ¿verdad? -** recordó levantándose de suelo y alzando el puño poniendo su mano libre sobre el músculo de su brazo en una señal de fuerza, su sonrisa era contagiante.

Naruto tragó el llanto y sonrió brillantemente recuperando energías.

\- Hn.

[...]

Sasuke se vio obligado a aceptar.

Cuando con esos enormes ojos Itachi pidió ser cargado sobre sus hombros para tener un mayor alcance de su byakugan y Neji tomó su mano sin pedir autorización no pudo negarles el pedido, mas bien orden. No pregunten porque aceptó.

Era vergonzoso para él tan sólo pensar en una explicación.

Quizás era el parecido de los gemelos con su hermano mayor.

Quizás eran los encantos de los gemelos que aun con esas expresiones aburridas lograban tener ojos enormes y rostros adorables.

Quizás era el instinto paternal.

¡Oh! Eso sonaba horrible y extraño para alguien de tan solo 13 años.

Pero aun así ahí estaba, caminando por la aldea en busca de la Hyuga con... _sus hijos._

¡Oh! Eso sonaba aun mas raro y vergonzoso.

Pero la verdad es que no se sentía nada mal, tener a Itachi sobre los hombros sosteniendo una de sus piernitas para que el niño no caiga lo hizo recordar a cuando se lastimó y era cargado por su hermano mayor, y sostener la manito de Neji caminando al mismo ritmo que él lo hizo recordar a cuando salía de paseo con su hermano mayor.

Era nostálgico.

Y de hecho era agradable.

\- ¿La encontraron? - cuestionó el gennin mirando a todas partes, Itachi quien estaba con el byakugan activado, con las manitos sobre el pelo de Sasuke, frunció el ceño, Neji al igual analizó los alrededores con el byakugan activado.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

\- No - contestaron en unísono algo desanimados.

Sasuke bufó preguntándose a donde habría ido.

\- ¡Teme! - de pronto la voz de Naruto lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sasuke vio al rubio con una rara sonrisa satisfecha como si supiera algo que él no - Te reto a una pelea - dijo señalando al Uchiha ignorando por el momento a los niños que estaban junto a él, no se dio cuenta de ellos por estar muy concentrado en su futura victoria.

Sasuke iba a ir a buscar al Uzumaki antes, después de todo habían acordado en encontrarse en la torre Hokage pero ahora el asunto Hyuga requería mas importancia.

Y ahora pensándolo bien quizás Naruto sería el mejor capacitado para levantar el ánimo de alguien, Sasuke no era realmente alguien apropiado para eso, no sabía como consolar a alguien, además él mismo estaba aun abatido por lo que acababa de descubrir y herido por la situación, ¿alguien como él realmente sería adecuado para consolar a alguien tan delicada como Hinata? Sería el capaz de consolar a alguien cuando el aun seguía tan destrozado.

"- ¿ **Pueden** **hacerme? -** _la mayor se acuclilló frente a los gemelos que asintieron en automático -_ _ **Ayuden a Sasuke-kun a buscarla -** el mencionado la miró aturdido al igual que los gemelos por que ella ya le encargaba a Sasuke la responsabilidad de tranquilizar a la Hyuga, siendo que lo mas lógico sería que ella misma fuera hablar con su versión joven, la mayor tan sólo alzó la cabeza para mirar al mini-Sasuke - **Te necesito."**_

Sasuke no podía negar que la afirmación viniendo de la propia boca de Hinata lo hacía sentirse algo especial.

Y sin duda ese momento no quería entregrarselo a Naruto.

Sólo de pensar en el rubio consolando a Hinata, como ella hizo con él horas antes, hacía que deseara no haber visto a Naruto en estos momentos, como si fuera la última persona a la cual quisiera encontrar.

Decidió ignorarlo.

\- No - cortó el moreno dando la media vuelta, dispuesto a ir hacia el otro lado.

Neji y Itachi se miraron extrañados, ese niño con cara de bobo se parecía al Hokage y que supieran el mismo no tenía otro hijo.

Naruto se sobresaltó al ver que lo había ignorado, tuvo que pensar en algo rápidamente o la oportunidad se le escaparía.

\- Lo que tienes es miedo a perder ¿verdad? - acusó el rubio señalando varias veces a la espalda del Uchiha, y éste lo habría ignorado pero se detuvo en seco.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

" - _¡_ _A mi me gusta Naruto-kun!"_

Los gemelos miraban hacia atrás y luego a su mini-padre quien parecía realmente irritado. El pelinegro volteó hacia Naruto.

\- Terminaré con esto rápido - aseguró con la mandíbula tensa y la cejas contraídas hacia los gemelos, mirando al Uzumaki frente a él.

Naruto abrió una sonrisa perversa.

Tenía un truco bajo la manga.

[...]

Sakura parpadeó sorprendida con la inteligencia del pequeño.

Había enviado a una parte de la babosa que llevaba en manos en dirección a la tubulación de la oficina. La Katsuyu mayor había quedado junto a ellos en unos árboles a distancia de la torre Hokage, donde podían ver con algo de esfuerzo a el Nanadaime sentado y la versión adulta de Sasuke parado frente a él.

Estaban usando a Katsuyu para oír lo que decían adentro y así recibir lo que ella oía a traves de la Katsuyu junto a ellos, tal como un interfono.

\- ¿Haces esto muy seguido? - preguntó curiosa la pelirosa a Shinachiku.

El rubio se sobresaltó ligeramente.

\- Bueno...- el chico rió sin gracia mientras se rascaba la cabeza algo avergonzado, acababa de revelar una de sus travesuras a su madre, mas bien min-madre, él esquivó la mirada hacia otro lado buscando como escapar de una reprimenda de como eso era equivocado y cosas así pero ésa no vino.

Sakura rió divertida.

\- En verdad que eres inteligente Shinachiku-kun - declaró con un tinte orgulloso y el menor la miró de inmediato, impresionado - Bueno, eso es obvio después de todo eres mi hijo, Hmpf - ella exhaló aun mas orgullosa con el pecho estufado.

La Haruno se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y recordó también quien era el padre.

Shinachiku vio como de pronto la pelirosa incendió completamente y el pequeño imaginó ver como humo salió de sus orejas.

Los dos se encararon.

Ella con los ojos vidriosos de la vergüenza y él algo atónito.

Y sin mas dejaron escapar una risa resignada al simultaneo de lo raro que era la situación.

Sí, tal madre tal hijo.

La voz de Katsuyu sacó a los dos de su momento familiar.

\- **Desafortunadamente ya le dijimos demasiado sobre el futuro 'tteba -** Sakura y Shinachiku miraron a la babosa en los brazos del rubio quien imitaba la voz del Hokage - **La verdad es que deberíamos tener mas cuidado pero es probable que muchas otras cosas se revelen mientras están aquí, por eso debemos enviarlos de regreso lo mas pronto posible -** declaró el Nanadaime sonando extremadamente serio. Sakura no podía negar que la voz de él en verdad se oía madura, se notaba como había dejado de ser un chiquillo atolondrado.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente.

\- **En eso estuve trabajando, el pergamino que encontramos la última vez es lo que necesitaríamos en esta ocasión...sin embargo... -** esa era la voz del Uchiha, se oía aun mas sería que el Hokage, parecía alguien aun mas imponente y estoico.

Y por mas genial que se viera Sakura sintió que había una enorme diferencia entre ellos, era casi impresionante ver a Naruto de esa forma, siendo un líder, respetado por todos hasta por el mismo Sasuke quien seguramente trabajaba para él, si lo obedecía era otra historia que Sakura no pensaba entrar profundamente ya que lo que llamaba la atención de ella era la forma en que el rubio se había transformado.

Viendo desde ese árbol en dirección a los dos adultos y sin evitar poder compararlos se sintió algo contradecía todo lo que ella creía.

Que Naruto jamás lograría ser Hokage con lo tonto que era.

Que no era nada genial.

Que jamás se fijaría en alguien como él.

Que era un inmaturo.

Que jamás pasaría a Sasuke.

Y vio como todo lo que había pensado se destruía frente a sus ojos como si le hubieran sacado las vendas y la dejarán ver por primera vez al Naruto real.

Ese chico que jamás retrocedía a su palabra.

Quien luchó mano a mano contra Zabuza junto a Sasuke.

Quien reía ante cualquier situación por mas triste estuviera.

Quien sabía cuando en verdad ponerse serio.

Quien brillaba y destacaba mas que cualquier otro, tal y como hacía ahora...entre los dos adultos en aquella sala, Naruto era definitivamente alguien quien llamaba mas la atención, casi como si opacara la de Sasuke y, eso la hizo sentir que su amor por el moreno era absolutamente contradecido. Por mas que había visto la familia que formaron no hubo momento que dudo mas que ahora de lo que decía sentir por el Uchiha.

\- **Sin embargo Saikai dijo que perdió el pergamino y no recuerda donde lo guardo -** la voz del moreno la sacó de sus divagaciones, él sonaba algo desconfiado como si no creyerá en lo que él mismo decía.

El Nanadaime notó eso.

\- **Espera...¿Por qué él lo tendría? -** cuestionó el rubio confundido.

Sasuke suspiró.

\- **Cuando llegue para traerte el pergamino estabas bajo un genjutsu, ¿recuerdas? -** cuestionó con el ceño medio fruncido el Uchiha - **No podía dártelo porque parecías no volver en ti aunque te había liberado de la ilusión, entonces al volver a casa encargue a Saikai que lo guardará mientras yo volvía a la torre para llevarte con Sakura -** el Uchiha no mencionó el castigo que tuvieron los niños.

Naruto se estremeció al recordar. Sakura por alguna razón se sintió estremecer también, como si acabará de presentir algo malo de lo que habían dicho, también pudo notar que oír su nombre por parte del pelinegro no era tan lindo y cariñoso como oír por parte del Uzumaki quien siempre la llamaba 'Sakura-chan' con todo y adornos.

\- **Ya, entendí, entendí, no me lo recuerdes 'ttebayo -** el rubio hizo una mueca asustada.

\- **Lo encargue a que lo buscará, dijo que seguramente está perdido entre todos los otros pergaminos -** los dos se encararon pensado al simultaneo lo raro que eso sonaba por parte de Saikai, perder un pergamino no era algo común de alguien tan meticuloso como el chico, aunque podía ser algo despistado al igual que su madre cuando no se daba cuenta de algo y actuaba inocente, cuando se trataba de misiones eso sonaba casi imposible partiendo de Saikai.

Los dos adultos fruncieron el ceño, Sasuke lo encaraba esperando sus decisiones .

\- **De acuerdo esperaremos por un tiempo a ver si tienes resultados en encontrar el pergamino, lo que me preocupa es dejar a nuestras versiones jóvnes demasiado expuestas a lo que ocurre en el futuro, eso podía afectar el pasado -** dijo entrelazando las manos sobre el escritorio - **Ya debes imaginar como se lo tomó Sakura-chan el ver su futuro.**

La mencionada se sobresaltó y luego se encogió sobre si misma con la mirada de Shinachiku sobre ella, quien la miraba preocupado.

Sasuke suspiró.

\- **Tuve que decir la verdad sobre Itachi hacia mi versión -** confesó ignorando por el momento el comentario sobre como Sakura habría reaccionado ya que no había mucho que decir sobre eso.

Naruto se sobresaltó y lo miró alarmado.

\- ¿ **Como se lo tomó?...Digo, ¿cómo te lo tomaste y queé.**.- antes que pudiera empezar un interrogatorio Sasuke lo cortó.

Absolutamente no le diría que terminó llorando en los brazos de Hinata. ¡Jamas!

\- **Ese no es el punto. A lo que quiero llegar es que de cualquier forma no lo recordaran...Vamos a borrar sus mentes antes de enviarlos de regreso por lo que deduzco nada se verá afectado -** aseguró el Uchiha.

Los oyentes contuvieron el aliento.

\- ¡ **AH!** ¡ **Es verdad!** ¿ **Cómo no se me ocurrió eso 'ttebayo?, me olvide que el Saikai tiene esa habilidad por la mutación de sus ojos -** dijo riendo el Uzumaki.

\- **Eres un idiota, no sé como sirves para Hokage.**

 **\- ¿** ¡ **Qué!? Te desafío a repetir eso, bastardo.**

 **\- Eres un idiota, no sé como...**

 **-** ¡ **Ah!** ¡ **No era en serio 'ttebayo! Yo soy tu Hokage deberías respetarme.**

 **\- Un Hokage horrible ...**

 **\- ¿** ¡ **Quieres pelea bastardo!?**

Ignorando a los berrinches de Naruto y las provocaciones de Sasuke, Sakura estaba perdida en pensamientos.

Si les borraba la mente eso significaría que...

Naruto no sabría que tendría una familia.

Que en verdad se convertiría en Hokage.

Que sería respetado y no menospreciado.

Que su vida era feliz.

Que él estaría casado con ella.

Y ella...volvería a tratarlo como siempre lo trató si le borraban la memoria.

Eso hizo que su corazón se oprimiera.

\- ¡Kaa-san! - Shinachiku vio como de pronto su mini-madre saltaba del árbol en dirección a la Torre Hokage.

Los adultos que estaban a punto de pelear otra vez se detuvieron al sentir una presencia, listos para pelear iban a ponerse en modo de batalla pero entonces sintieron que era el chakra de Sakura, sólo no imaginaban que fuera de la mini-Sakura.

Ella se detuvo fuera de la ventana.

Naruto la miró confundido y Sasuke frunció el ceño sin entender que hacía ahí, y aun mas cuando parecía que la niña iba a llorar. El Nanadaime preocupado abrió rápidamente la ventana pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar que hacía ahí.

\- ¡No lo hagan! ¡Por favor! - suplicó la pelirosa y ellos la miraron sin entender - No borren nuestras mentes, no cambiaremos nada lo juró - ella prometió y los dos adultos se miraron.

\- **Eso no es algo que puedas prometer, tú mejor que los otros deberías entender que es lo necesario a hacer -** dijo serio el Uchiha hacia la pelirosa, aunque ella ahora no lo supiera él había admitido la inteligencia de la Haruno, él ignoró el hecho de como ella se enteró de lo que estaban hablando.

La pelirosa casi se encogió algo asustada mirando al pelinegro.

Naruto reprendió a Sasuke con la mirada.

\- **Oye bastardo es una niña** ¡N **o la trates así! -** gruñó poniéndose a la defensiva frente a la chica que aun estaba sobre la ventana. El Hokage se volteó a la Haruno algo cabizbaja, le sonrió para tratar de tranquilizarla mientras la tomaba en brazos para bajarla de la ventana, Sakura se sonrojó ligeramente y fue puesta con delicadeza en el suelo adentro del escritorio.

\- **Tenemos que hacerlo Sakura-chan -** dijo reconfortante y ella lo encaró con tristeza.

\- PERO TÚ...- los adultos parpadearon al verla sobresaltarse y dar un paso al frente mirando directamente al Nanadaime, la pelirosa como si se diera cuenta de su exaltación se detuvo en seco y bajó la cabeza apenada - _Lo olvidarás todo también, y no vas a saber lo que te espera, tampoco lo que tienes ahora y seguramente tendrías que pasar los días triste por estar solo y que yo te trate...-_ ella se detuvo incapaz de proseguir, sabiendo que lo que decía era infantil pero le dolía en pensar eso, la ojijade sostuvo la barra de su falda fuertemente mirando al suelo - _Te traté mal -_ susurró y el Hokage la miró sorprendido.

¿Se estaba preocupando por él?

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír de lado viendo lo idiota que se veía el Hokage con la mirada conmovida como si fuera llorar de alegría, y era obvio que el rubio pensaba lo tierna que se veía su mini-esposa, obviamente Sasuke no pensaba que se vería mas tierna que la suya pero dejando ese hecho de lado fue él quien contestó en el lugar de Naruto.

\- **El dobe estará bien -** la pelirosa volteó a verlo automáticamente sorprendida por su afirmación, por primera vez lo vio sonreír con lo que parecía sinceridad, aunque fuera a penas una sonrisa de lado parecía seguro de lo que decía.

Al parecer actualmente los dos eran realmente buenos amigos.

La Haruno mantuvo su mirada en él hasta que las palmadas en la cabeza que el Hokage le dio la hicieron mirar otra vez a su futuro esposo.

\- **Voy a estar bien Sakura-chan -** dijo acuclillándose frente a ella para estar a su altura sin dejar de palmear tiernamente su cabeza, la sonrisa de él era simplemente brillante y tan cálida que provocaba que sus mejillas se calentaran - **Es una promesa y sabes que yo jamás retrocedo a mi palabra...Por que ese es mi camino ninja** ¡ **dattebayo! -** aseguró el rubio con una sonrisa de lado y una mirada determinada, ella lo vio asombrada - **...Además vas a estar ahí y terminarás siendo mi esposa** ¡ **definitivamente!**

Y Sakura sintió...que podía llorar.

* * *

\- **Aun no entiendo como lo descubrió -** murmuró el Hokage cuando la pelirosa salió prometiendo guardar para ella lo que había descubierto y cumplir sus órdenes. Sasuke señaló hacia afuera y el rubio miró por la ventana, abrió los ojos como platos al ver a su hijo junto a la pelirosa saltando de los árboles y corriendo por los techos, el Hokage sintió una vena saltar en su sien - ¡ **Shinachiku!** ¡ **Otra vez espiando! ¿Cómo rayos lo hace? -** se preguntó en voz alta irritado pero en el fondo orgulloso de las habilidades de su hijo para el espionaje.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y abstuvo de decir que era obvio por la babosa que llevaba en manos.

Por ahora guardaría la información para si.

Naruto sentía que era agotador eso de tener hijos pero al igual que el Uchiha, sentía que era una invaluable felicidad.

[...]

\- ¿¡Listo Teme!? Verás como te destru...¡Aahhh! - antes de poder terminar su frase Sasuke ya había avanzado sobre él golpeándolo en el estómago y enviándolo hacia atrás contra los árboles de la plaza donde decidieron tener el encuentro.

Sasuke se enderezó viendo como el rubio golpeaba de espalda contra el árbol y caía sentado. Los gemelos a unos metros de distancia miraron maravillados.

\- Listo - dijo el Uchiha dando por terminada la batalla, puso las manos en los bolsillos y dio la espalda al rubio para retirarse.

\- Ohh - los gemelos aplaudieron bajo el árbol donde estaban parados mirando asombrados la rápida derrota.

Naruto se alarmó y se puso de pie rápidamente.

\- Hey espera esto aun no terminó, Teme - gritó irritado el Uzumaki. Sasuke lo ignoró y caminó en dirección al los gemelos para irse otra vez, era obvio que ya había ganado ¿Cómo se dejó provocar por el rubio? Era mejor volver a ignorarlo - ¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu! - el moreno se detuvo en seco y volteó hacia atrás cuando sintió el peligro acercándose.

Una decena de copias exactas de Naruto avanzaban sobre él, Sasuke frunció el ceño y los gemelos dieron un paso al frente impresionados.

El Uchiha saltó hacia arriba cuando uno de los clones saltó en su dirección, sacó las manos de los bolsillos y sin verdaderos esfuerzos, luchó contra ellos en batalla cuerpo a cuerpo haciendo que desaparecieran uno a uno.

\- ¡Eso es inútil! - aseguró Sasuke sin expresión alguna mientras iba en dirección a ellos.

Pateó a un clon en el rostro, el 'puff' y el humo apareció en seguida en una señal de que el clon desaparecía.

Pateó al siguiente en el estómago y mismo proceso sucedió.

Cayó parado en el suelo y golpeó bajo la barbilla a otro enviándolo hacia arriba al clon que hizo una mueca de dolor antes de desaparecer.

\- Ohhh - los gemelos miraban maravillados a su mini-padre peleando sin esfuerzo alguno.

Sasuke seguía inmutable aunque los clones parecían multiplicarse a cada vez que unoa desaparecía.

Activó el sharingan y hizo posiciones de manos.

\- ¡Jutsu Bola de Fuego! - gritó liberando una ardiente bola en dirección a los clones provocando que mas desaparecieran - ¡Deja de jugar y acabemos con esto de una vez Naruto! - gruñó parado en el suelo rodeado de clones.

Naruto sonrió.

\- ¡Tienes razón! Terminaremos con esto ahora dattebayo - aseguró y con posiciones de manos hizo que sus clones desaparecieran.

Sasuke achicó los ojos desconfiado al ver tal movimiento y como el rubio dejaba tan solo 3 clones alrededor de él.

¿Qué se traía el rubio en mente para tener una sonrisa tan confiada?

La respuesta que vino Sasuke no se la imaginó.

\- ¡TECNICA DE TRANSFORMACIÓN! - gritaron el simultáneo los clones y el verdadero Naruto.

Sasuke arqueó la ceja.

~ ¿Transformación? ¿De qué rayos le serviría eso ahora? ~ pensó extrañado.

 **Puff.**

Los gemelos ensancharon ligeramente sus ojos pero su expresión aun seguía aburrida...muy contraria a lo que estaban sintiendo ahora.

\- ¿Kaa-san? - murmuraron atónitos y confundidos.

Sasuke quedó paralizado.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios...?

1.

2.

3.

4 Hinata.

La primera era Hinata a los 19 años, una camisa lilas sin mangas y pegada a su cuerpo un shorts negro, una expresión amable de sonrisa suave.

La segunda y tercera era a los 15 años, una con la chamarra lila enorme y pantalones ninjas con una sonrisa tímida la otra completamente lo opuesto, con la chamarra abierta y un shorts corto exponiendo demasiado sin dejar nada a la imaginación, una expresión de molestia y las manos en los bolsillos de la chamarra.

La cuarta era Hinata gennin con...¿orejas y cola de conejo? Sus mejillas coloreadas a no mas poder y una expresión...¿coqueta?

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo Naruto?

\- Sasuke-kun.

La de 19 años lo abrazó por la espalda encorvándose para rodearlo con sus brazos y alcanzar su altura, pegando su pecho a la espalda del Uchiha.

\- Sasuke-kun.

La de 15 años de chamarra cerrada y expresión amable se paró a su lado inclinándose hacia él para besarle la mejilla izquierda y tomarle la mano izquierda. La Hinata de 11 años agarró su brazo derecho estrechando el cuerpo contra él y también lo besó en la mejilla derecha.

\- Que lindo eres - por dentro Naruto hizo una mueca de asco al decir tales palabras usando a la Hinata de 15 con la chamarra abierta y acuclillándose frente a Sasuke, revelando los atributos de esta, llevó el dedo indicador bajo la barbilla del Uchiha y lo acarició con una sonrisa coqueta - Sa-su-ke-kun - los labios carmesí deletrearon su nombre.

Los gemelos quedaron boquiabiertos.

Naruto sonrió victorioso.

Sakura tenia razón.

Sasuke... **se sonrojó.**

[...]

\- ¿Llevarlos al festival? Sabes que eso es imposible Saikai - dijo Hinata llevando los platos a la cocina.

El hijo estaba tras ella en el marco de la puerta.

\- Pero madre una oportunidad como está no pasaría dos veces.

Hinata volteó a verlo, frunció el ceño.

\- Pero Saikai, ellos tienen que volver lo mas rápido posible a su época, no podemos dejarlos aquí por mucho tiempo mas... Además tienes que buscar el pergamino como tu padre te lo encargó - recordó la peliazul de forma maternal.

Saikai ladeó la cabeza y juntó las manos en modo de suplica parándose frente a ella.

Oh. No.

Hinata conocía ese movimiento. Bendita fuera la hora en que Saikai heredó sus genes y los de su marido.

Sus ojos negros habían aumentado de tamaño con una expresión que Hinata solía poner cuando deseaba algo pero Saikai era casi una copia exacta de Sasuke entonces para Hinata eso era como un ataque directo al corazón.

\- No me hagas esa cara Saikai - reclamó ella con el ceño fruncido.

Saikai la desobedeció.

\- Prometo buscarlo y encontrarlo tan pronto termine el festival...¿Sííí? - suplicó el moreno.

Benditos genes.

Hinata suspiró.

\- Hablaré con tu padre - aseguró la Uchiha con un puchero indignado por haber caído otra vez.

Saikai la miró sorprendido y luego abrió una sonrisa victoriosa.

\- ¡Sí! - el Uchiha celebró.

* * *

 _En otra parte lo mismo ocurría._

\- ¿Llevarlos al festival? Sabes que esa es una idea absurda Akage - Sakura extendía la ropa mientras su hija la miraba con ojos de cachorro abandonado entre las sabanas blancas extendidas.

\- Onegai Kaa-chan, una oportunidad como esta jamas ocurre dos veces 'ttebane - aseguró la pelirroja.

Sakura llevó la mano bajo el mentón y hizo una expresión pensativa.

\- No. Dejarlos expuestos en un festival atraerá la atención de la gente y los comentarios sobre que nuestro pasado está aquí va a volar como arena al viento - dijo con las manos en la cintura.

\- Usamos un genjutsu para que nadie se de cuenta - refutó animada la pelirroja.

\- No pueden estar mas tiempo en está época. Deben volver a la suya.

\- Saikai aun no encontró el pergamino que los haría volver.

\- No deben exponerse a mas situaciones del futuro y descubrir lo que pasó hasta ahora. Podrían alterar la línea del tiempo.

\- Sus recuerdos serán borrados - aseguró la pelirroja.

Sakura hizo una mueca. ¿Acaso su hija tenia la respuesta para todo?

\- Aun así...- la mayor pareció dudar. Akage sonrió.

Esa era su oportunidad.

\- Vamos kaa-san. Shinachiku y yo podremos aprovechar para estar con ustedes...Sabes que oto-chan va tener que cuidar del festival porque es su trabajo y no sabes cuando podrías ser llamada de emergencia al hospital - dijo con una mueca entristecida. Sakura fue afectada en su punto débil. El asunto de la ausencia que tenían ellos como padres en muchas ocasiones al tener que atender a la aldea. La mayor puso una mano en el corazón - Onegai kaa-chan - suplicó la Uzumaki y Sakura no tuvo otra opción que resignarse.

Suspiró mientras su hija celebraba.

[...]

Naruto estaba seguro de que ganaría cuando vio que el Uchiha luego de sonrojarse bajaba la cabeza lo suficiente para cubrir sus ojos rubís con el flequillo, podía hasta notar como el pelinegro temblaba.

Quien diría que la rara Hinata - a punto de vista de Naruto - seria la debilidad del bastardo.

 _" - ¿¡Hinata -chan y el bastardo están casados!? Eso es imposible 'ttebayo...- la adulta frente a él sonrió agotada imaginando esa reacción - Hinata-chan es...tímida, rara, dulce y tierna...- mientras el elogiaba a la Hyuga, Sakura sentía una vena saltar en su sien por los celos, su puño picó con las ganas de golpear algo -...y Sasuke...él es un bastardo - declaró el rubio cruzando los brazos y bufando - Arrogante, engreído y bastardo...Él no es bueno para alguien como Hinata-chan, aunque quizás alguien como ella le quitaría lo amargado ... pero aun así él no es bueno dattebayo -aseguró sin sombra de duda el Uzumaki._

 _-¿Quieres derrotar a Sasuke o no? - preguntó algo enfadada la pelirosa._

 _Naruto se sobresaltó, alarmado asintió varias veces._

 _Sakura asintió satisfecha._

 _\- Bien...entonces haz lo que yo digo - declaró la Uzumaki - Y recuerda bien cada una de estas imágenes - dijo antes de hacer la primera transformación._

 _\- Hai."_

Y Sakura tenía razón, Sasuke se debilitaría y además jamás podría levantar un dedo contra Hinata, sólo había un pequeño error de cálculos.

Los gemelos.

Cuando Naruto (transformado en Hinata agresiva) estaba por golpear al Uchiha fue cuando las cosas empezaron a salir mal.

Sasuke alzó la mirada enfurecida antes de que Naruto pudiera golpearlo.

\- ¡Itachi!, ¡Neji! - llamó el Uchiha y el Uzumaki se detuvo en seco, confundido de lo que Sasuke hacía.

Naruto parpadeó aun mas confundido cuando dos niños aparecieron. Dio un paso atrás de forma inconsciente y los clones desaparecieron mientra él tomaba por primera vez en cuenta la existencia de esos gemelos que ignoro hasta ahora, y él no sabia porque pero algo le decía que huyera y lo hiciera lo mas rápido posible. Como si su cuerpo ya supiera el peligro que esos dos eran para él.

¿Pero eso era imposible verdad? Eran tan solo dos niños.

\- Hn - gruñeron los gemelos como si entendieran lo que su mini-padre quería aunque no hubiera dicho nada.

Los gemelos alzaron la mirada al Uzumaki.

Activaron el sharingan.

Las ganas de recorrieron la espinal dorsal del pobre Uzumaki.

Naruto jamas habia sentido tanto miedo.

[...]

\- Mikoto ¿Qué haces? - la voz de Obito sobresaltó a la peliazul quien estaba distraída mirando una vitrina de tienda de ropa.

Se volteó bruscamente con el rostro sonrojado.

\- ¡O-Obito-kun! - dijo alarmada y emocionada agrandando sus ojos perlas. Obito sonrió bajo la máscara ladeando el rostro. Ella esquivó la mirada - Ah...etto...yo venia a...- trató de explicar la Uchiha pero se rascó la mejilla caliente con una mirada de duda - ¿Qué venia a hacer exactamente? - murmuró para si misma ya que acababa de olvidar que estaba haciendo.

Obito parpadeó y luego echó a reír, ella lo miró asustada.

~ De verdad es adorable ~ pensó el Hatake tratando de dejar de reír.

\- Supongo vienes a comprar ropa - dijo sin dejar de sonreír, cosa que Mikoto pudo notar por sus ojos alegres y semicerrados y ppr su tono de voz divertido.

Mikoto sintió que humo salió de su cabeza y se sonrojó aun mas al recordar que venia hacer. Miró a la tienda de ropa que él Hatake ahora señalaba.

\- Annh...No, yo vine a por un par de yukatas a pedido de...

\- Saikai - interrumpió el peliplata y ella parpadeó. Obito hizo una mueca pensativa.

~ Así que seguramente ya estaba planeando algo desde antes de venir a buscarnos a mi y a Akage ~ pensó desconfiado el Hatake.

Mikoto lo miró asombrada.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? - preguntó curiosa mirando al mayor como si tuviera super poderes, realmente impresionada. Obito sonrió de lado.

\- Lo deduzco - dijo encogiéndose de hombros el peliplata - Además vengo a hacer lo mismo por Akage - confesó el Hatake.

Mikoto absorbió la información y luego sus hombros cayeron desanimados.

~ Lo sabía, seguramente le gusta, no puedo culparlo ella es muy bonita y segura de si misma ~ pensó desanimada la pequeña Uchiha.

Obito miraba la vitrina por eso no notó su desanimo.

\- Fue mas bien obligado, ella realmente da miedo cuando se lo propone pero quieres saber un secreto - Mikoto imaginó que sería tal secreto y lo miró algo herida. Ella no quería saber ese secreto - Creo que es perfecta para Saikai, alguien tiene que mantenerlo a raya y librarte de ese trabajo ¿verdad? - dijo volteando a ella justo a tiempo de verla ensanchando los ojos, sorprendida. Obito soltó una risa y le relvolvió el pelo - No te preocupes, no ella no sería capaz de matarlo en un ataque de furia... _creo -_ susurró para si mismo, dando la espalda a la peliazul sonrojada. Mikoto miró al suelo completamente enrojecida - ¿Entramos? - preguntó el Hatake mirándola por sobre el hombro mientras se dirigía a la entrada.

Mikoto se sobresaltó y sin esperar ni un segundo lo siguió.

Los dos entraron a la tienda y miraron la gran variedad de yukatas.

\- Hace horas me había ido de tu casa para darles privacidad, Cómo les fue? Seguro no fue fácil lidiar con tu padre y tu madre en la versión joven verdad? - cuestionó divertido Obito mientras miraba las varias prendas, Mikoto se sobresaltó ligeramente y miró su espalda.

Ella recordó su padre, se entristeció al recordar lo herido que se veía.

Obito la miró por el rabillo del ojo, desanimada, suspiró y sonrió de amablemente aunque la máscara lo ocultaba.

\- No te preocupes seguro todo estará bien - aseguró por mas que no supiera que era exactamente lo que la tenía así de triste, le dio unas palmaditas consoladoras en la cabeza y ella lo miró asombrada, después sonrió agradecida contagiando al mayor con esa calidez. Él prefería a la pequeña de esa forma, era tierna.

Mikoto se puso contenta nuevamente y se puso determinada, no sólo por el consuelo de Obito sino por que su hermano mayor le había asegurado que tenía un plan, pero para eso ella necesitaba ayudarlo y sin duda alguna Mikoto lo ayudaría.

[...]

Sasuke arqueó la ceja y cruzó los brazos viendo como lo gemelos empezaban con sus travesuras.

Temerarios. Esa era la palabra que los definía.

Quizás él hasta sentiría pena de Naruto si no fuera porque...

Sasuke sintió que la sangre escurría de su nariz.

Se volteó de espaldas a los tres, ignorando los gritos desesperados de Naruto y la risa malévola de los gemelos.

~ ¡Maldita sea! ~ pensó fastidiado el Uchiha mientras se limpiaba la sangre al recordar lo que acababa de ver. Era mas que obvio que aquella era Hinata en varias versiones y aunque lo irritaba pensar en '¿como Naruto sabia que se vería así?' Lo irritaba mas saber que había tenido un verdadero efecto en él.

Sasuke ya había visto el justu sexy de Naruto y sabia que jamas tuvo efecto con él. No importaba que tan voluptuosa o curvelinea, que tan hermosa o atractiva fuera, él no caía en esos trucos baratos, si fuera una batalla él no dudaría en golpear al adversario aunque fuera una mujer pero con Hinata se sentía estúpido.

Primero lloraba en sus brazos.

Después se despertaba sonrojado por estar entre sus pechos.

Para después caerse al suelo por el aturdimiento de una forma idiota a causa de ella.

Y ahora una hemorragia nasal, por la fuerte impresión que se llevó por lo que había visto, que lo hacía ver como si fuera un chico pervertido.

¡Por dios! ¿Qué rayos le sucedía?

Él agradecería si la tierra lo tragará y se llevará con ella todas esos momentos vergonzosos.

Suspiró recomponiéndose. Por ahora se enfocaría en lo que importaba que era encontrar a la Hyuga, aunque algo se prometió el Uchiha.

Él no dejaría que un niña como Hinata lo afectara nuevamente, no era porque en el futuro estaban casados que...

Sasuke se tensó ante la dirección de sus pensamientos.

\- Maldición - murmuró para si mismo por tan estresante situación. No quería mas pensar en eso. Era confuso, tormentoso y vergonzoso. Se volteó a los gemelos - Itachi, Neji, nos vamos - informó el Uchiha y entonces parpadeó al notar como se encontraba la situación de Naruto. Seguramente peor que la de él.

\- ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Ayúdenme! - suplicaba en Uzumaki tan solo en calzoncillos verdes con remolinos atado por el tobillo al árbol mientras se balanceaba de un lado a otro, bocabajo.

Los ojos de Sasuke fueron substituidos por una sombra y en su frente tres lineas aparecieron.

Tan sólo se había dado vuelta ¿Cómo lograron los gemelos con ese pequeño tamaño poner al Uzumaki allá arriba?

Los gemelos se acercaron a Sasuke riendo y entonces el Uchiha notó que ellos llevaban la ropa del Uzumaki, que de hecho les quedaba algo grande. Neji con la chamarra naranja y Itachi con sostenía los pantalones medio doblados para no caerse.

Sasuke se agachó frente a ellos.

\- Deberían quitarse eso, se contaminaran - dijo sin emoción el Uchiha acuclillado antes los gemelos diabólicos.

\- ¡OE! ¡BASTARDO TE OÍ! - gritó el Uzumaki enfadado en el árbol, balanceándose aun mas agitado de un lado a otro.

Los Uchihas lo ignoraron.

\- Es que si le dejamos la ropa aquí él podía encontrar la forma de bajar y después tendría su ropa a mano - explicó Itachi con expresión tan aburrida como siempre, como si no hubiera hecho centenas de movimientos hace tan sólo unos segundos. Sasuke arqueó la ceja.

\- Pero si la llevamos y logra bajar aun así tendrá el problema de estar sin su ropa... - contestó con una expresión igual a la de su hermano mayor - Ademas de que queríamos seguir burlándonos de él, se lo merece por meterse con kaa-chan - murmuróNeji con un puchero volteando el rostro.

Itachi estuvo tan de acuerdo como Sasuke, se lo merecía.

Sasuke increíblemente sonrió de lado, esos dos gemelos en verdad que eran divertidos, y una extraña sensación, cálida y familiar se instaló en su pecho.

\- ¡Auch! - los gemelos se quejaron con una mueca y ensancharon los ojos cuando se dieron cuenta de que Sasuke les picó la frente a ambos.

Al simultaneo se llevaron las manos a la frente y lo miraron sorprendidos.

Él estaba sonriendo, y aunque no lo sabía Sasuke siempre les daba esa sonrisa suave después de picarles la frente, pero era inusitado tener la oportunidad de ver a la versión joven de su padre sonreír.

\- Será la próxima - aseguró el Uchiha sintiendo una tibia y sensación por dentro - Ahora tenemos que encontrar a ...- fue interrumpido.

\- ¡Kaa-chan! - dijeron en unísono terminando la frase por él, recordando que habían causado en esa misma tarde a su mini-madre, dieron pasos apresurados hacia adelante pasando por Sasuke pero no fueron muy lejos, principalmente Itachi, quien sostenía los pantalones, en la agitación del momento se entorpeció y tropezó.

\- ¡Ah! - gritó y Neji se detuvo en seco al lado de él, temiendo que su hermano golpeara el piso, por suerte no llegó a dar de cara contra el suelo.

Sasuke lo sostuvo a tiempo, por la parte detrás de la camisa a tan sólo unos centímetros de caer. El mayor lo miró sin expresión mientras ambos gemelos lo miraba por sobre el hombro, y sin esperar levantó a Itachi del suelo y lo puso sobre sus hombros otra vez, ignorando por el momento los pantalones del Uzumaki que el pequeño moreno aun seguía sosteniendo fuertemente. Neji los miró ladeando el rostro y parpadeó cuando Sasuke le ofreció la mano.

Los gemelos sonrieron, aunque Sasuke sólo pudo ver la sonrisa de Neji, el mayor suspiró con una sonrisa resignada tomando la mano del pequeño.

No había dudas de que lo torpe y la sonrisa eran similares a la de Hinata.

\- Vamos - dijo y ellos asintieron haciendo una expresión seria para rápidamente activar el byakugan.

Y en ese instante Sasuke se permitió pensar que... _eso de tener una familia con Hinata Hyuga no sonaba nada mal._

[...]

¿Así que era verdad?

No podía dudar o albergar mas ninguna esperanza.

Neji estaba muerto.

La tumba frente a ella lo delataba.

Descubrió que la culpa era de ella y eso la hacía sentir cien veces peor.

" - _No digas cosas como esas...Yo te protegeré con mi vida."_

Hinata se sintió despedazar completamente, sus piernas ya no tenían fuerzas para mantenerla en pie, su cuerpo temblaba y las lágrimas caían en abundancia sobre la tumba de su primo.

En su época no se llevaban bien, Neji la odiaba pero no siempre fue así.

Desde pequeños Neji la había protegido, Hinata sabía que lo hacía por deber pero él era tan sincero en sus promesas y tan serio en sus acciones de protección.

Hasta que su tío murió y Neji cambió...Hinata soñaba con poder volver a aquellos días iniciales en que Neji le regalaba inocentemente sonrisas cálidas y promesas de que estaba a su lado para protegerla de cualquier mal, pero en lugar de eso recibía miradas de odio y desprecio, frases hirientes y insultantes que le dejaban marcas enormes en su corazón.

Le dolía y solo quería que las cosas volvieran a como era antes.

Al parecer había logrado su sueño y lo arruinó todo seguramente por lo inútil que era.

Su padre debía de tener razón, el consejo debía de tener razón, Neji debía de tener razón...ella era débil.

Neij había cumplido su promesa, porque ella no pudo protegerse a si misma. Dio su propia vida para protegerla a ella.

A alguien que era mas débil que él.

A alguien que no tenía tanta significación en el mundo shinobi como él.

A alguien que no era un genio como él.

A alguien siquiera había deseado ser ninja.

Pero aun así cumplió su promesa.

Y ahora ella tenía cuatro hijos, estaba casada, viviendo feliz y todo gracias a él, quien hace días atrás lo había visto mirarla con tanto desprecio y parecía desearla muerta, como siempre.

La vida daba vueltas extraordinarias y a ella no le agradaba esos vuelcos agitados, siempre prefería la paz pero al parecer siempre le sería imposible.

Cubrió su rostro mojado con las manos mientras sollozaba arrodillada sobre la tumba de su primo.

"- _Ella es muy bonita ¿verdad padre? - Hinata se sobresaltó tras la pierna del patriarca Hyuga al oír esa pregunta, miró por sobre el hombro al pequeño castaño que miraba interrogante a su padre._

 _~ ¿Me-me dijo bonita? ~ se preguntó enrojeciendo ligeramente ~ ¿Creé que soy bonita? ~ a sus cortos tres años no oía eso de nadie a parte de su madre y de forma inocente se sonrojó un poco mas._

 _Hinata quería preguntarle si había oído bien pero jamás se atrevería a hacer tal cosa."_

Hinata sintió que había alguien tras ella pero no le dio importancia, si era un enemigo no se resistiría contra él, no tenía fuerzas para pelear.

Sasuke tenía las manos en los bolsillos, mirando sin expresión la tumba y el cuerpo tembloroso de la Hyuga que lloraba sin retenerse. Verla así de cierta forma removió algo en lo profundo de su ser...algo que era un tanto doloroso y no le agradaba esa sensación.

No quería verla mas llorar por que simplemente no le agradaba pero no la detendría, era mejor que se desahogará.

" _\- Puedes llamarme nii-san, somos como hermanos después de todo y voy a protegerte como tal."_

 _-_ Nii-san - ella sollozó volviendo a llamarlo otra vez de esa forma como hace tiempo no hacía, porque el propio no se lo permitía, le dolía saber que lo estaba haciendo ahora que supo que él moría, su llanto se volvió mas fuerte - Neji-niisan, Neji-niisan - lo siguió llamando mientras recordaba esos cálidos momentos que había pasado junto a él antes de que su relación se rompiera.

Sasuke la miró con una mueca herida, viendo lo similar que era a Hinata.

Ambos estaban destrozados.

Ambos tenían un vida feliz a causa del sacrificio de un ser querido.

Ambos se sentían culpables.

-¿¡Porqué hiciste tal cosa!?¿No era que tú me odiabas?¿Por qué no seguiste odiándome?¿Por qué sacrificaste tu vida en lugar de alguien como yo? - las palabras salían amontonadas por la boca de la Hyuga quien lloraba cada vez mas.

Sasuke ladeó la cabeza y la miró aun mas herido.

Ambos tenían las mismas preguntas.

[...]

Sakura enrojeció.

\- ¡Naruto cochino! ¿Qué haces sin ropa alguna? ¡Eres un desvergonzado! - gritaba escandalosamente al lado de Shinachiku mirando al mini-Naruto que estaba atado por los tobillos y se balanceaba de un lado a otro.

Sakura y Shinachiku iban de regreso a casa de los Uzumaki cuando avistaron al rubio a los lejos y oyeron sus pedidos de auxilio.

El rubio hizo una mueca aterrada.

\- No fue mi culpa Sakura-chan lo juro, fueron esos niños dattebayo - dijo antes de estremecerse al recordar a aquellos diabólicos gemelos.

La gennin pelirosa frunció el ceño apretando los dientes aun demasiado irritada y avergonzada por verlo sólo en ropa interior.

Shinachiku parpadeó.

\- ¿Gemelos?¿Te refieres a Itachi y Neji? - gritó a su mini-padre el ojiverde.

Sakura recordó la presencia del pequeño al oír su voz y rápidamente le tapó los ojos.

\- No mires, y jamás sigas el ejemplo de tu padre Shinachiku - ordenó ella y luego volvió a enrojecer al ver que la frase 'tu padre' se le había escapado por los labios.

\- ¿Hokage-sama? - la voz masculina llamó la atención de los presentes.

Sakura ensanchó los ojos a mas no poder, una copia casi exacta de Sasuke estaba parado frente a ella.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Saikai! - desde lo alto oyó la voz de Naruto sobresaltándose, ella lo miró confundida y luego volvió a mirar al recién llegado, el moreno acababa de salir de su casa para ir tras su compañera de equipo y se acercó cuando oyó los gritos.

~¿Se conocen?¿Saikai?¿Quien es? ~ mientras ella se llenaba de dudas el moreno rápidamente sacó un kunai y lo lanzó en dirección a la cuerda que sostenía a Naruto.

El Uzumaki empezó a caer cuando la cuerda fue perfectamente cortada.

\- ¡Aahh Naruto! - la pelirosa se alarmó mientras le propio Naruto también gritaba, afortunadamente Saikai lo atrapó antes de que cayera.

Si supiera lo que hizo quizás no lo estaría ayudando, de acuerdo a los gemelos, Naruto se lo merecía.

[...]

\- Mí hermano siempre había sido un genio - la voz de Sasuke hizo que la peliazul se tensará y lo notará por primera vez - Siempre quise ser como él, mi padre tenía muchas expectativas en él y lo alababa a cada paso que daba...Yo siempre fui comparado con Itachi y jamás parecía ser capaz de alcanzarlo...Era como si fuera tan sólo su sombrea.Él era excelente en todo lo que hacía y por mas que todos lo elogiaban, él no demostraba emociones de alegría, pero conmigo...- su voz se fue apagando al igual que el llanto de ella - Siempre había sido diferente, atento y preocupado...Y cuando me lo arrebató todo - los puños de Sasuke se apretaron dentro de sus bolsillos -...Lo odié y pensé que él no era mas que un bastardo mentiroso. - dijo con una voz tan helada que estremeció completamente a la ojiperla - Soy un vengador...ese siempre fue mi propósito - Sasuke hizo una mueca herida mientras alzaba la mirada al cielo, quizás para retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir - Pero...descubrí que mi único propósito en la vida me destruyo a mi mismo...y que siempre estuve cegado...que cuando cumplí mi venganza, cumplir lo que siempre desee fue el peor error que cometí en toda mi vida...Itachi había sido un héroe - confesó ambiguo y Hinata no supo porque decía que Itachi era tal cosa, pero sus palabras parecían sinceras - Que sacrificó todo por mi, por la aldea y yo lo maté con mis propias manos - dijo en un susurro vacío y carente de emoción, pero en su voz se notaba lo despedazado que se sentía por mas que ella no comprendía realmente todo el caos que el Uchiha sufría por dentro, ya que ella no podía estar segura que tanto afectaba ese tema a Sasuke pero Hinata sabía que se estaba desahogando y compartiendo con ella algo doloroso.

El dolor era inmenso, era casi insoportable y la culpa era tan pesada que oprimía el corazón sin compasión alguna. Era un dolor asfixiante, que los sofocaba tanto que necesitaban una manera de desahogarse, de liberar esa densa sensación en tu interior.

La Hyuga se levantó bruscamente del suelo y con una mirada desesperada se puso frente a Sasuke, él siquiera parpadeó cuando ella tomó como si quisiera pedirle algo, mas bien suplicarle.

\- ¡Volvamos a nuestra época! Cambiemos el futuro Sasuke-kun - rogó ella y él no demostró asombro por lo que pedía - Podemos evitar todo esto...Solo tenemos que volver a nuestra época y cambiar todo - chilló con un toque de esperanza mientras su voz salía pesada por sentir como si su garganta se cerrará a causa de las ganas de llorar descontroladamente - ¡Itachi-san no tiene porque morir y tampoco lo tiene porque hacer Neji-niisan! - dijo cuando las lágrimas volvieron a transbordar por sus ojos perlas - _No tienen porque hacerlo_ \- susurró tensando la mandíbula y agachando la cabeza mientras su agarre se aflojaba lentamente, como si fuera perdiendo las fuerzas.

Sasuke la encaró sin decir nada.

Él quería que las cosas fueran así, quería creer en que podrían hacer tal cosa pero sabía que no sería tan simples como ella lo estaba poniendo pero un movimiento en falso y...no existiría 'ellos' en el futuro.

Hinata ensanchó los ojos cuando en un movimiento repentino Sasuke la abrazó, ella sintió que todo se congeló en ese abrazo. No pudo evitar enrojecer al estar tan cerca que podía sentir su aroma peculiar a cascabeles y frutas secas, pero Sasuke no pudo verlo ya que la cubría completamente por que era mas pequeña que él, ella realmente era pequeña, mucho mas cuando no llevaba esa gruesa chamarra.

Y en su oído Sasuke dijo algo que provocó que ella llorará aun mas y se aferrará a él temblando y sollozando sin control, en ese cementerio no se podía oír mas que los gritos del llanto ahogado y el canto de pájaros que pasaban repentinamente, como si tratarán de hacerla sentir mejor.

* * *

No supieron cuanto tempo pasó, Sasuke se sentía raro abrazando a alguien por su propia voluntad, Hinata se sentía rara por pensar que era reconfortante y cálido dentro de ese abrazo ya que ella recordaba que esos adjetivos no eran exactamente palabras que usarías con Sasuke Uchiha, pero ahí estaba, siendo consolada por nadie mas que él.

\- _No estarás sola en esto -_ se lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible pero Hinata lo había oído muy bien por la cercanía y por alguna razón quería ver su rostro mientras decía esas palabras, pero no pudo hacerlo porque él la retenía contra su cuerpo y ella sintió las ganas de llorar otra vez, pero de una forma diferente, por que esa sensación la hacía de calidez la hacía transbordar, Sasuke frunció el ceño al notar que lloraba otra vez. La alejó un poco de él y Hinata no se dio cuenta hasta que lo sintió con el rostro cerca sosteniendo su mentón para que ella alzara la mirada, y aun sostenía su espalda en una forma de abrazo incompleto - ¡Ya deja de llorar! - gruñó y ella se congeló después de soltar un "Eep" de la impresión cuando él le lamió la lágrima de su ojo derecho.

Sí, le lamió la lágrima. _(N/A: ¿Qué? ¿Pensaron que la besó? Naah, muy pronto)_

Hinata enmudeció cesando el llanto.

Los colores le subieron a la cabeza y sintió que el corazón había vuelto a latir desbocado, sentía que quería salir por la boca y que estaba tan caliente que el humo salía de sus orejas.

De forma suave Sasuke besó bajo su ojo y se alejó tan sólo unos centímetros, siguiendo tan cerca que ella podía sentir su aliento caliente contra ella.

La expresión de él era un hermoso poema indescifrable, pero sus ojos eran cálidos y tormentosos, estaban entrecerrados y su boca ligeramente entreabierta.

\- Te he dicho que no estás sola - repitió hipnotizando a la peliazul con sus tan profundos ojos oscuros, sentía que sus palabras y su mirada la absorbía, se había olvidado como era respirar con normalidad, su cuerpo se aflojaba y sus hombros antes rígidos caían relajados, como si acabará de recibir un sedante.

No supo que decir.

En ese momento Hinata pensó que haberse casado con Sasuke Uchiha parecía lo más correcto que hizo en su vida, por mas loco que sonará parecía que él era capaz de apaciguar cualquier clase de tormento.

\- ¡Es verdad Kaa-chan! - la voz de los gemelos sobresaltó a ambos morenos que lanzaron sus manos al aire y se alejaron bruscamente el uno del otro con expresiones alarmadas, como si hubieran sido pillados haciendo algo malo.

-¿Cu-Cuanto tiempo estaban ahí? - preguntó Hinata ya que no los había sentido acercarse a ellos.

Los gemelos se miraron y luego volvieron a mirar a su mini-madre.

\- Pues desde que mini-otou-san llegó - esclarecieron de forma inocente ladeando la cabeza, como si pensaran que la pregunta no tenía sentido, se habían abstenido hasta el momento de interrumpir el desahogo de su mini-madre y dejar el trabajo a su mini-padre.

Hinata no pudo mas que sentirse apenada.

~¿Así que vieron todo? ~ se preguntó ensanchando los ojos y mirando el suelo bruscamente como si suplicará que la tierra la tragará.

Sintió las terribles ganas de desmayarse pero los gemelos la sacaron de sus divagaciones cuando cada uno tomó su mano.

\- No estás sola, para eso estamos aquí - dijeron sonriendo tiernamente de forma tan inocente como solo un niños de ocho años podían ser. Hinata los miró sorprendida y maravillada.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, la calidez de ellos la lleno por completo.

Los encaró analizando a los pequeños, se parecían tanto a Neji cuando era niño, eran muy similares, esa mirada cálida pero de expresión aburrida y esa sonrisa tan suave, aunque el ojo oscuro y el pelo negro eran características del clan Uchiha.

~ ¿Si Neji fuera Uchiha sería así? ~ la pregunta fuera de lugar pasó por su cabeza pero otra pregunta remplazó sus pensamientos.

Hinata parpadeó.

\- Anno...¿Por qué tienen la ropa de Naruto-kun? - preguntó al reconocer la prenda llamativa.

Los tres Uchihas se tensaron.

Se habían olvidado de ese detalle.

Mini-padre e hijos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice antes de que Hinata los mirará interrogante y confundida, miró a los gemelos que sostenían sus manos y luego miró a Sasuke.

Los ojos interrogantes de la Hyuga lo hicieron recordar todo lo que había ocurrido ese día, la agitación lo invadió.

Frunció el ceño y sus labios se hicieron una linea fina.

Hinata ensanchó los ojos cuando él volteó el rostro y puso las manos en los bolsillos.

¿Acaso estaba avergonzado?¿O sería ese rosa pálido en sus mejillas era una impresión suya y nada más?

Neji y Itachi tan sólo se mantuvieron de espectadores, sonriendo agotados.

Después de un tiempo Hinata volvió a sonreír mientras observaba a Sasuke quien ahora la ignoraba y pasaba de ella para ir hasta los gemelos y ayudarlos a deshacerse de esas ropas, ignoró sus 'se van a contaminar', ya que no entendía a que se refería y miro el símbolo Uchiha en su espalda cuando éste estuvo acuclillado entre ella y los menores.

Suspiró y volvió la mirada hacia la tumba de Neji.

" - _Tu vida no es tan solo tuya ahora, cargas con la responsabilidad de ser feliz...feliz en lugar de él. Él se ha liberado Hinata, obtuvo la libertad al poder escoger proteger a su aldea, a su familia, a ti. Fue lo que tú me dijiste, que Neji ahora es libre."_

Hinata hizo una mueca y alzó la mirada al cielo tratando de no volver a llorar al recordar que le había dicho Sasuke, le había repetido las palabras que Hinata Uchiha.

La Hyuga había entendido la referencia. Neji Hyuga ya no cargaba con el sello.

Neji Hyuga era un hombre libre.

Un pájaro blanco pasó en el cielo del atardecer, Hinata bajó la mirada hacia el frente, y sin poder evitar una lágrima cayó al suelo cuando imaginó ver la silueta de alguien mayor al cual jamás vio pero la sonrisa de él la hacía estar segura de saber quien se trataba. Era una sonrisa reconfortante.

\- ¡Hyuga! - la voz de Sasuke la sobresaltó y la sacó de su ensueño.

\- ¿Eh? - ella volteó a verlo parado, sosteniendo las manos de los gemelos y encarándola serio. Neji y Itachi sonrieron.

\- ¡Vamos! - ordenó el Uchiha sin dejar de encararla. Hinata lo miró en silencio por unos segundos, suficiente para que Sasuke frunciera el ceño, abrió la boca algo fastidiado por tener que repetir lo que dijo ya que ella no pareció escucharlo pero enmudeció cuando ella le sonrió con las mejillas coloreadas y los ojos vidriosos por el reciente llanto.

¡ . y Á . . !

¿Ese era su propio corazón resonando en sus oídos? ¡No! Seguramente era alguna clase de tambor que alguien estaba tocando por ahí cerca. ¡Sí! Eso debía ser.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y volvió la vista al frente, enfadado, o mas bien alarmado.

\- Apúrate o te dejaremos atrás - gruñó empezando a caminar, dándole la espalda y ella salió de su estupor y se alarmó, los gemelos fueron obligados a caminar.

-¿Eh? ¡No e-espera! - suplicó y corrió unos pasos de forma apresurada para alcanzarnos.

Neji soltó la mano de Sasuke, quien parpadeó confundido, el niño ignoró su mirada interrogante y se movió hasta Itachi, le tomó la mano a su hermano sólo para ofrecerle la mano libre a su mini-madre.

Hinata correspondió la sonrisa y cogió su manito, Sasuke suspiró rendido y relajó los hombros.

Mientras Hinata sonreía a los pequeños y ellos la miraban aliviados de que todo estuviera bien, Sasuke miraba hacia otro lado con una imperceptible sonrisa en los labios. Los cuatro se retiraron con las manos cogidas y una extraña sensación de paz y satisfacción instalada en su interior.

Ninguno lo sabían pero sería una **larga** estadía para los gennins del pasado.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Quise amenizar la situación triste con situaciones cómicas, no sé si logre lo acometido pero lo intente._

 _Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios, la paciencia y por leer, me hacen inmensamente feliz, en verdad muchas gracias :3_

 _Recado del día:_ _¡_ _SasuTomato es canon!_ _¡_ _No lo olviden! Nahh, no era eso, sólo quería decir que de hecho tengo una cuenta en wattpad bajo el mismo nombre, ahí publico sobre Hinata: la Heredera Hyuga; para tener imágenes de como se ve de sexy Hinata ;) jeje y lo mismo con Equipo Hinata. Eso es todo_ _¡_ _Ja nee!_

 _Att: Safamantica s2  
_


End file.
